Second Chance
by DeeKaui
Summary: COMPLETE This is the story of a mystery girl, Kaoru, and her dark past. She unintentionally ends up on opposite sides of a blood feud between Battousai and those sworn to his destruction. It’s a twisted supernaturalthriller that dabbles in loyalty, betr
1. Found

**FOUND**

**AN: **So I've been writing the other fic 'Forever Yours' for a few months now. The idea for this story however was just brewing in my head for the past few weeks and I've been contemplating on whether or not to start writing it before I wrap up the other fic. I haven't become disinterested in the other one, and I do plan to wrap it up shortly. But this fic just wouldn't leave my mind so I had to get it down.

It's basically a vampire fic about the RK gang. It's set in the present day, and it has all the usual characters. The only one that I added was Ninna who is Yahiko's love interest. Oh and I also employed my own rules and myths about 'modern day vampires', which you'll get more details of in the story.

I enjoyed reading so much of the vampire fics so I suppose I was inspired to write one of my own. In that sense, I would like to dedicate this fic to all of you who love to read and write RK Vampire fics. Hope I can do it some justice. Enjoy!

------------ --------------- ----------------

Darkness had washed over the countryside as a cold rain settled in and thrashed down upon the earth. The mountainous terrain was interrupted only by hundreds of year of old trees piercing the night sky. Miles of thick forest coated every inch of the countryside in a dark cloak.

Lightening bolts crashed through the sky and temporarily illuminated an ominous, centuries-old castle high atop one of the peaks. Its old stone pillars stretched to the heavens and glistened under every earth-shaking crackle of lightening.

Miles below its entrance, down a winding, single-lane paved road, a silver Bentley Continental sped towards its destination. The treacherous conditions of the road and weather didn't slow its ascent.

The chauffer was a rather large, muscular man. His brow was thick, making his dark eyes look even smaller than they actually were. The black uniform he wore could barely mask his bulging muscles and enormous frame. He drove the passenger, the owner of the manor, dutifully as his eyes only focused on the rode ahead of him.

The man in the back seat sat in complete silence and studied the terrain as they sped past it. Amber eyes flashed back and fourth as his gloved hands rested on his knees. He wore a black, formal business suit and a black trench, which matched the black leather interior of the car. His face was stone and showed no signs of emotion as he continued to carefully survey the lands, his lands.

There had been rumors going around about wolves trespassing into his territory. He'd purposely warned them all in his household, especially the young ones, to emerge only in packs just as the wolves did. He had no desire to start another war after centuries of peaceful solitude, and so he tried his best to keep his clan away from them. For now they were only rumors, but if they were true, if the wolves had dared to enter his domain then they would have to pay for their mistakes.

As images of blood and war raged through his mind, something outside in the rain caught his senses. He'd lived in this domain for centuries and the slightest displacement of even the wind that charged through the region, would instantly alert him. There was something outside that shouldn't have been.

"Stop the car!" he commanded.

Instantly the car screeched to sudden halt but the passenger in the back didn't even budge under violent motion. Not waiting for the large driver to customarily open his door, the passenger exited the car first. He pulled outside with him an unusual looking cane. He didn't use it as a crutch and in stead he gripped it trustfully by his side.

Amber eyes glowed against the blackness of the air and he walked in silence towards the direction of his interest. Red bangs matted down around his delicate facial features under the weight of the constant rain, and he made no attempt to brush them aside. The rest of his fiery mane was pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and held in place by a thick leather band.

Slowly he inched towards a precarious cliff at the side of the road. As he neared, the coopery smell of blood permeated the air and left its incomparable taste on his tongue. The smell was strong and he could sense that quite a large amount of blood had been carelessly and savagely spilt recently.

His senses were triggered on alert, and he slid out the silver blade from the sheath of his 'cane'. He carried the blade with expert skill and took a familiar stance as he neared the strongest area of the now rotting blood.

As he neared the edge and looked over the smell of rotting flesh flooded his nostrils. There, just a few feet below him was a mass of decaying corpses. Some had their insides torn out and only the empty cavities where left behind. Others had been decapitated and still more were mutilated in the most gruesome manner. Blood gushed and coated the rocks and ground beneath every limb and lifeless body. It mixed with the rain water and slithered down in a sickening display of violence. Any other person would've been shocked and horrified at the finding, but the amber-eyed man merely continued to survey the area.

He let out a small growl of distaste and mumbled, "Wolves" into the night air. He heightened his senses even further and scanned the area for the mangy creatures. The large chauffer had run up behind him and awaited his next order.

After several more seconds of looking over the scene and finding nothing, the man returned his sword to his sheath and turned to the chauffer, "We must return to the castle immediately!"

The large man acknowledged the command with a bow, "Yes Sire".

As the two men made their way back to the car, something else caught his attention. He turned once more in the direction of the cliff and looked around the area. His ears flickered and he cast his sight everywhere to find out what the sound was. It was barely audible, yet there it was after every few seconds. A constant thumping in his ears, slow and strained, but it screamed to him.

Finally his sight came across a dark figure strewn aside the road a few feet from where he stood and near some thick brush. He walked towards it readied his hand once more on the hilt of his sword, preparing to strike at a moments notice. He held his breath in anticipation as he stood over the figure and peered down. The faint thumping in his mind finally made sense when he realized that it was the beat of a human heart. The mass that lay before him, soaked by the rain and mud, was a human barely clinging to life.

He thought twice and then yet again about proceeding to interfere with the inevitable. The human wouldn't survive much longer as its breathing was already labored and its heart rate grew more erratic. He could smell fresh blood coming from it and then a labored gasp for breath escaped from its throat. It was more of a groan out of sheer pain, and he could finally tell that it was a woman.

She seemed to have suffered extensive wounds, but miraculously still clung to life. As he looked down at her, slowly she twisted her frail frame towards him and he got a better look at her face. Her skin was pale from the extensive loss of blood, and marred with dirt here and there. Even through the dirt smeared all over her, he could make out angelic features that complimented her slender frame. Ebony locks were strewn about and mixed with the mud and rain water on the ground and he was unable to tear his gaze away from her.

His eyes watched in fascination as her full lips parted momentarily and another groan of pain came out. Her arms wrapped around her torso and she shriveled under the intensity of her wounds.

She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness and he wanted to continue to gaze down at her as the last of the life force bled out. He wanted her to momentarily open her eyes one last time so that he could look into them just as he did the others.

He could now also see her wounds more clearly and saw that the flesh just below her ribs was torn raggedly apart. Recognizing the familiar wound he thought about the ghastly, sharp claws that had dung into her and ripped the tender flesh. "Beasts..." he mumbled and wondered how the woman could continue to thrive after such an attack.

His thoughts were disrupted by his servant's appearance by his side once more. "Sire? What would you like to do with her?"

Unmoved by the words he quickly unsheathed his sword once more and raised it in a motion to strike the feeble woman. _"This will end your suffering" _he thought. Just as he made up his resolve to bring the blade down upon her, a faint cry escaped the woman's lips once more. He could have sworn that she'd spoken words for only his ears as his servant showed no indication of hearing anything. Sword still in hand, he remained frozen, looking down upon the angel that lay before him. _"It's not your time. Yet" _he thought as he sheathed his sword once more.

"Bring her".

With that he turned and headed back towards the car. The large servant gathered the limp woman in his arms easily and followed behind his master.

After depositing the woman in the back seat of the car the occupants continued their drive up the winding path of the mountain. Using his trench coat to cover her, he sat in silence staring at her and thinking about what was to come.

He needed answers as to who she was and where she had come from. How could she have survived an attack that was meant to kill every last one of the people that she was with? Who had attacked them, and why? For those answers he needed her to survive.

_"I only hope that you're strong enough a bit longer"_ he thought while looking down upon her.

-------------- ------------------- ---------------------

Finally the silver Bentley crept past the large iron gates at the entrance of the castle and completed its journey home. For the second time that night, the master did not wait for his door to be opened for him. In stead he opened the door and climbed out only to crouch back down into the car for the third occupant. Carefully and effortlessly he scooped up the unconscious woman into his arms.

Without another word to the chauffer he glided through the castle's main entrance with her safely tucked in his arms.

As his clothing still dripped from standing in the rain where he found the woman, he gently placed her on a plush couch in the main room. The room was filled with everything one would expect a palatial estate to be filled with: priceless paintings, original statues, frescos, imported rugs, expensive furniture, and chandeliers that dripped with opulence. Rich jewel-toned colors of ruby red, emerald green, sapphire blue and luminous gold seeped from every surface and trinket in the space and beyond. A grand fire-place made of marble stood as the anchor of one large wall and emitted warmth from his core. Large windows draped with lush fabric extended the length of the gigantic, cathedral-like walls.

In the middle of the room was a set of couches and sitting chairs where the occupants of the household would gather for formal and informal meetings. He looked down at he woman and studied her in the warm lights of the fireplace, candle lights, and chandeliers. He saw her chest rise and fall and her breathing was still labored. Mercifully though, she was still alive as the beating of her heart danced in his ears.

Just as he rose from his spot next to her resting form in order to seek the assistance of his medically-inclined friend, a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"I see you're finally home. And you brought a guest." A man of towering height appeared in the large doorway of the room. He was dressed in an expensive looking white suit, which was only disrupted by his unruly brown hair. Warm brown eyes looked in anticipation towards the shorter red-headed man and then towards the unconscious woman on the couch. A smirk crossed his features and he strolled casually inside towards the couches to get a better look.

As he focused in on the form his smirk widened to a grin, "So I see Kenshin has finally brought a woman home for the night."

Kenshin didn't seem fazed by the taunting and answered his friend immediately.

"Sano, please call Megumi at once. She's been attached by wolves it seems and we need to get her tended to immediately." His tone was serious and the taller man at once looked again towards the figure on the couch.

His friend crouched back over her and gently peeled the black trench coat that had been wrapped tightly around her. She was badly hurt and bleeding profusely. Without another word, Sano retreated out of the room to find Megumi.

Meanwhile, Kenshin looked back down at the woman and realized that she looked very young. He gently brushed aside some of her wet, ebony bangs that stuck to her face. Her skin had grown cold but still remained soft under his touch. She responded slightly to his touch by stirring, but still did not open her eyes.

Moments later Megumi and Sano rushed back into the room. She carried a small black bag containing her various instruments and was at Kenshin's side looking over the young woman in an instant.

"It looks bad." She reached down and felt the woman's slender wrist for a pulse, then placed a finger under her delicate nose to feel for breathing. "I don't know what I can do for her, but I'll try. Please send in some servants to assist me and wait outside".

Kenshin only nodded as he heard Sano summon a few servants to assist Megumi. Before exiting the room and closing the door behind him and Sano, Kenshin heard the tearing of the young woman's shirt as the doctor examined the wounds more closely. The two walked into the hallway.

Sano spoke first "Who is she?"

"I don't know" was the simple and honest response.

"Where did you find her?"

"On the side of the road a few miles from the castle."

"How do you know..."

"There were over a dozen others. But they did not survive. I suppose she somehow managed to escape and collapsed on the side of the road. They all looked like they'd been torn apart. From what I suspect, it looks like the handy work of wolves."

A few moments of silence filled the space as the two men pondered the implications of what Kenshin had seen. Finally, Kenshin spoke, "I want you, Aoshi, and Yahiko to go and look everything over once more. You can't miss the stench of the blood on your way down the mountain side. Report to me as soon as you get back, and go prepared."

Sano wasted no time in following his orders and asked one more question that had been bothering him. "By the way, why did you bring her here?" His question was blunt and to the point.

Kenshin was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "We need answers that only she can provide. If she survives."

---------- ----------- -------------

**Well that's that for now! I just had that imagery of a dark, dreary, stormy night in the middle of seemingly nowhere. It's just the beginning and I haven't even formally introduced anyone yet. But I can imagine that you all already know who everyone is (except for probably the driver who's just more of an extra than anything else). **

**I will try my best to update this fic as soon as possible, but I must say that I don't intend to abandon the first one that I started. With this one, 'Second Chance', I want to really take my time and be more methodical in the plot and how it unfolds. The other fic is loosely based on real events but this one is obviously pure fiction. **

**Well my first vampire fanfic...please read and review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Vision

**VISION**

Several days passed after Kenshin had found the wounded girl by the side of the road. By now word had spread to every corner of the estate that the lord had rescued a human female and brought her home.

He insisted that his intent was to find out what had happened that night. His concerns lay first and foremost with the clan and that the human was the last surviving eye witness.

Megumi had labored continuously throughout the nights and even some days over the young woman and applied all of her skill in slowly rejuvenating her.

Kenshin had decided to keep the young woman in the room closest to his on the second floor. Aside from it being the second largest bedroom in the estate, its close proximity to him would ensure her safety from the rest. Not that anyone would dare to surpass his authority and touch a human that was under his care. The room's size also allowed Megumi to practically convert it into an intensive care space for the young woman's rehabilitation.

While she slowly recuperated and slept through the nights and days, the castle bustled on in its daily routines. Kenshin's time in this world comprised of running multi-million dollar industries during the day. The nights were filled with seduction and appeasing his burning appetite with the vital life force that his body raged for. His business conquests paled in comparison to his conquests in bed, but he was never quite satisfied. He would often think about what it was that he truly wanted and if someone like him could ever hope to attain it. He would toy with them all until a new one would attract his attention, but only momentarily until he would tire of it.

Kenshin never entered the young woman's room and had no intentions of visiting her as she rested. He had no attachments to humans and didn't desire to create any now. He'd spent centuries carrying on in his comfortable pattern and was determined not to let any one disrupt it.

Yet whenever he would retire to the sanctuary of his room, the steady beat of her heart echoed through his mind. In fact, the thumping would pervade his senses from the moment he entered the castle. No matter which corner he sought refuge in from the drumming, it would find him. He would feel the warmth radiating from her mortal flesh even through the thick stone walls between them.

Of course he could sense the heartbeats and thoughts of all mortals, but hers was much stronger and pervasive. Normally he could tune the sounds in and out as he wished, but it seemed as if hers would find him regardless of his intentions of not wanting to be found. Ignoring the sensation, he decided that he wanted nothing more to do with this mortal than just have his questions answered and send her on her way.

One evening he called a meeting with the trusted group that he'd known for centuries. They sat in the main room and comprised of: Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Ninna, and Kenshin. They'd all assembled early in order to discuss their next move regarding the rumors of the wolves.

The room was flooded by the last of the setting sun's rays and the group waited for night to descend. For so long humans assumed vampires were only night stalkers, but Kenshin had realized the potential that the myth had for their survival. He wanted to remain discrete and exist in anonymity and as long as the mortals remained ignorant, his kind could move among them.

The truth was that while their powers were minimized during the day, by no means were they damned to remain only in the shadows of the night. He'd seen centuries pass as the mortals speculated on the existence of his kind. They'd always been wrong in their assumptions and so he grown to thrive on those superstitions.

"I told you Kenshin, we need to act swiftly and hunt those bastards down before they get any of us." Sano grumbled.

"And I've already told all of you that we need to think this through. After centuries of peace we can't just start wars between us and them. Besides the mangled bodies we found there's no definite proof that the attacks were from them." Kenshin replied.

"I agree with Kenshin. We need to be methodical and find out exactly what happened that night." Aoshi stated in his stoic tone.

Misao merely shook her head in agreement and looked towards their leader once more.

"What about all the rumors and sightings? We can't just go on ignoring them and pretend that they don't exist" Sano argued his temper rising as usual.

"Be quiet rooster head! All we have is circumstantial evidence, but no definite proof. Aoshi-sama is right, we need more information first" Misao retorted.

Sano dismissively crossed his arms across his chest, "Keh, suit yourselves. But I don't see why need to wait until one of those fleabags attack one of us to admit what we already suspect."

Kenshin responded only with a heavy and solemn stare in the direction of the angry man. "That's exactly why I want everyone to do as they are told. The castle will be under heavier surveillance constantly and no one is to spend excessive time outside the gates. Not until we get this all sorted out."

All were silent as they acknowledged and digested their leaders' orders.

"Who do you suppose those people were that were killed?" Ninna asked apprehensively.

"From what I gather and from the lack of news reports or police bulletins, most likely they were homeless. Usually they are considered pretty invisible and dispensable." Aoshi responded without changing his tone.

Ninna felt her stomach tighten at the gory scene Yahiko had described after surveying the area. "But why were their bodies strewn about like that?"

"Can't say for sure, but it could be a sign of retaliation against us or just a coincidence of some extremely sick group of people" Aoshi responded.

She swallowed hard, "You mean…they're taunting us?"

"Of course they are" Sano interrupted. "They came into our turf and were pretty much calling us out" his eyes darkened with fury. "Bastards…"

"Then why wouldn't have they stuck around and confronted Kenshin? Why did they just leave?" Megumi chimed in.

Everyone went quiet momentarily. Kenshin knew that while his companions were all quite strong compared to any mortal, the wolves would be a definite threat to them. "We need to concentrate on keeping our eyes and ears open for anything. Sano you have pretty good ties in the city, you should try to get some information on any developments. Aoshi you concentrate on any new developments the police may have. We'll just have to be on guard until we know exactly who or what we're dealing with."

"And hide like a scared bunch of pussys…" Sano mumbled.

Kenshin shot him a quick glance before Yahiko broke the heavy mood. "So what's the story with that girl?" he asked inquisitively.

Everyone's attention was captured instantly by the question and all eyes were set on Kenshin.

"I believe that Megumi will be best able to update us on that" he stated.

Megumi looked around the room and cleared her throat. "Well it took several blood transfusions, and we practically had to convert the room into an OR, but I think that she's recovering steadily. She's really very lucky that the company runs the hospital. Otherwise I don't know how we could've managed such a large amount of blood to be transfused into her without alerting anyone on the outside. I've also taken the liberty of having Aoshi check for any missing reports that would fit her description, but it seems that there are none. She could either be a prostitute or runaway although in either case, there should be some sort of police file on her."

"When will we be able to speak to her?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes, is she awake yet?" Ninna added.

"No, of course not. We would've all already been aware of her presence if she were conscious." Megumi replied sardonically and continued on. "I've had to keep her unconscious and heavily drugged otherwise she'd be in an immense amount of pain. She's recuperating at her own pace, and I can't say for sure how much longer it'll take although she's very lucky just to be alive."

Megumi trailed off and left a silence within the group. They thought about the young woman upstairs, heavily bandaged and what she would have to say once awake.

"Fine, with that settled you all will need to stick together when you go out during the night and even during the day." Keshin ended the statement directing his attention on Sano. "That's an order!"

The group nodded in agreement. All except Sano, who merely acknowledged him with a "Keh, fine!"

Kenshin looked around at the group and then promptly dismissed them and they all started to scatter to plan their evening. Kenshin thought about what the new night would bring his way and contemplated on remaining in the castle to continue and plan about the situation at hand. What he wanted above all was to protect them and he would do so at any cost.

As he made his way up the staircase that would lead him back to his room, Megumi walked along side him.

"Sir Ken, what do you make of all this?" she asked.

"I can't make any assumptions until I know the truth Megumi. But regardless of whether there is a threat from the wolves or not, we must always be on guard. I'm afraid that we're getting too comfortable in thinking that living in this castle will enough to shield us from the world."

The two walked in silence up the staircase, which stretched dozens of feet wide and was blanketed with a plush, red carpet. As they ascended the stairs, Kenshin noticed that Megumi was carrying her small black bag once again.

They walked down a long hallway lined with large paintings hung at intervals of every few feet.

"You're checking on her again?" he asked.

Megumi's lips curled into a discrete smile. "Yes, I would like to check on her once more for the night."

They reached the tall wooden doors leading into the slumbering girl's room. "I could use some assistance for a moment Sir Ken."

Taken off guard by the request, Kenshin struggled to respond. "I don't know how much help I would be without becoming more of an obstruction." He was happy with the excuse and for keeping his tone mellow.

"Not at all, please come in." Megumi insisted as she gently pushed open one of the doors. The woman was never used to taking no for an answer.

The room was dark except for the glowing screens of the monitors that Megumi had set up around the bed measuring heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and other vitals. Plush rugs and spreads were sprawled out on the dark wood floors. The bed was a massive king size, its tall posts had been hand carved and intricately adorned centuries ago. The heaviness of the wood was offset by the soft white sheets spread over it.

Kenshin and Megumi walked inside and he could now see the small, frail figure of the girl he'd rescued, slumbering peacefully. The young nights moonlight cascaded through the glass, French doors of the balcony entrance and bathed her in its brilliance. She had gained more color in her skin from the last time he'd seen her, and looked regal after being cleaned up and cared for. Her hair was spread around her in a black velvet blanket and he could hear her steady heartbeat clearly.

Megumi quickly went to work and first clicked on the lights bringing the grand chandelier to life. The room was flooded with the warm light as mirrors and glass glistened. The young woman seemed to glow in the new light and Kenshin couldn't seem to keep his eyes from her.

Megumi cleared her throat, "If you would please pass me a few things so I can change her bandages?"

Kenshin nodded and tore his eyes off the girl momentarily to take his place next to Megumi as she hovered over her.

Megumi gently peeled back the pristine, white sheets away from the girl's upper body. She was clothed in black, silk button down pajamas and he could now clearly see the rise and fall of her chest. Megumi slowly began to unbutton the black top from the bottom and only went about halfway up to her chest.

White, gauze bandages were wrapped around her slender waist and were slightly soaked with blood.

"Scissors" Megumi instructed.

Kenshin reached into the black bag placed at the foot of the bed and fished out a shiny pair of physician's shears. He handed them to Megumi who then began to gently cut away at the bandages.

After several snips, Kenshin could see the creamy white skin that was previously covered. Only a smaller bandaged area remained where the wound still needed to be tended to. The young woman seemed to have quite a toned form and he could clearly see her belly button just under lean abs.

His eyes darkened to deep amber and he could imagine tasting the skin there. How she would taste as his tongue would flicker up and down her soft skin and trace circles around her navel. What sweet noises she would make as his finger nails lightly traced up and down her smooth skin. He swallowed hard and bit down on his lower lip. A small trickle of blood formed under the piercing from his sharp, elongated incisor and he quickly moved his tongue over it. A familiar burning desire began to form in the pit of his stomach. It'd been hours since he'd tasted blood on his tongue and those cravings were not to be ignored.

"Kenshin!" Megumi repeated for the third time, snapping him out of his haze. "I need some cotton and that opaque white bottle to clean off her wound" she plainly instructed.

He quickly averted his eyes and fished out the requested items. Meanwhile Megumi gently removed the bandage tape and more gauze that covered the wound. Kenshin looked up after retrieving the items and saw that she had healed considerably. Megumi had done her best in stitching up the wound and Kenshin was certain that the injury would leave a lasting scar across her flesh.

As Megumi poured over cleaning off the wound and the area around it, she frowned at the gradual healing progress. "Tell me again why WE couldn't have just healed her?" she asked without looking up from her work.

Kenshin breathed heavily and looked away from the scene and out the large French doors. "She just needs to answer some questions I have. I don't want any further transformations or younglings especially in these uncertain times. Do what you can for her and hopefully we can talk to her soon."

"And if she doesn't survive?" Megumi asked, "Complications, infections, what if I can't do anything further for her?"

"Then she's just another dead human" his tone was indifferent and he continued to gaze absently out into the night.

Megumi returned to setting fresh bandages on the wound as Kenshin finally looked back at the unconscious woman. He looked towards her face and wondered what she would have to say once awake. _"You need to wake up soon" _he thought.

Megumi shifted the girls' torso slightly to bandage around her waist. Her strength made no work of balancing the girls' upper body off the bed as the other hand made quick work of wrapping the bandages around several times.

As she was being moved from her resting place, the girls' facial features seemed to twist slightly in pain. Kenshin's eyes narrowed on her and he concentrated on her quivering lips, but she remained unconscious. A muffled moan escaped her and Megumi looked up from finishing up on tying the knot of the bandage. 

"The pain from her stitches…" she continued to speak, but Kenshin was completely unfocused on her words.

He continued to look at the girl but in his minds eye he saw much more. His thoughts went into her mind, but he wasn't sure if it was the other way around. Muscles tensing from the vision he fought to gain control. _"What…what is she doing…" _he thought still not wanting to alarm Megumi.

Kenshin's older and much more powerful status ensured that no other immortal could dare to read his thoughts. He was able to read the thoughts of anyone he chose, and upon consuming their blood, he could see into their memories. Even subconscious thoughts and memories unlocked before him. So how was this very mortal woman doing this to him? What was she doing to him was a better question?

He could see a woman, black hair, in fact the same black hair as the girl he'd rescued. She lay lazily across a disheveled bed in a rancid smelling, sleazy room. The air in the room was thick with smoke from cheap cigarettes and he could not immediately tell who was smoking. Was there someone else in the room besides him and her?

Slowly he made his way across the room and towards the figure on the bed. The vision blurred slightly as the colors seemed to take on a tainted red tone. The furniture and walls became a deep garnet red. He continued to make his way across the squeaking, worn wooden floor and inhaled the odor of the smoke.

As he neared, her figure came into focus and he saw that she was completely nude. She lay motionless on the bed, legs hanging over and feet barely touching the floor. Making no effort to cover herself out of shame, Kenshin looked to see if she was dead, but saw that she was breathing. Her perfectly proportioned breasts heaved up and down and her lips would part momentarily as she gasped for air. She wasn't choking though; she just seemed to be out of breath.

He was left completely perplexed at the image of her strewn carelessly across the bed and wondered if she could see or sense him.

Her eyes were closed and Kenshin licked his lips in anticipation of finally seeing her open them. He stood over the bed now, looking down at her and took in her form. Her skin took on a pale shade of pink and the sheets she lay on were blood red. The normally raven-black hair also had a tinge of red through it.

Hesitant to touch her for fear of disturbing the vision, he looked around the room to figure out the source of the nauseating smoke. In the far corner, perched on a chair, he made out a darkened silhouette of someone, decidedly male from the sheer size of the shadow. The man brought a skinny, lit cigarette to his darkened face and puffed. He let out a small cloud of smoke, which only further confused Kenshins' ability to see his face. Kenshin tensed for a moment and frowned at the darkened figure. Who was he and why was he in this room with her?

Just as Kenshin opened his mouth to demand answers, she suddenly clasped her hand on his wrist. Her grip was cold and tight as she seemed to finally begin to open her eyes. Kenshin forgot about the shadowed figure and focused his attention back down at her. Slowly her lids parted but in his centuries of seeing every creature that inhabited this world and the next, Kenshin was in shock over what he saw before him.

No pupils, no irises, just black. Her eyeballs were completely ink-black and now wide open. She clung to him for dear life it seemed and started to convulse, her eyes still wide open. He could see her mouth open and close and he struggled to read the words that fell from her lips, but failed. Her grip tightened on his wrist, but he felt himself being pulled from the vision. The smoke became thicker around them and she began to fade from view.

"Kenshin!" Megumi turned to him finally in order to catch his attention. "What's wrong with…" but he didn't wait for her to finish. He mentally shook himself for getting lost in the vision and didn't even look towards the patient resting in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I need to take care of something important", and with that he practically flew out of the room.

Finally reaching the sanctity of his private chambers, he clasped his chest in order to gain control over his senses. Panting heavily, and still seeing her naked image in his mind, he wondered about just what he'd seen.

"Shit…" he breathed heavily and only now noticed how out of breath he was. His century's old, cold heart raced with a ferocity that he hadn't even felt in battle. Her face still invaded his thoughts, as he continued to gasp for air.

"_What…what was that?" _he thought.

**Please leave a review. Obviously there are a lot of questions, which should all be answered as the story unfolds. **

**Thanks to: lovelylady2all, Angel of lonelyness, margiegirl21 for the support!**


	3. Lost One

**LOST ONE**

**AN: **Warning! Adult Content Ahead!

The castle lay in darkness under a moonless night. Just as any other night, countless room lights glowed with life in anticipation for the evenings' activities.

In one room Yahiko and his young companion Ninna got dressed to hit the city clubs and social scenes. In another room Sano walked around grumbling about Megumi having to stay late at the hospital for an emergency that he didn't care to know about. And finally in yet another sector of the castle, Aoshi sat pensively still as an over enthused Misao bustled about their quarters to find something to wear.

Kenshin had already left early for the evening, or just hadn't returned from the company, no one was sure. Yet the occupants of the estate were still thoughtful about his commands regarding their nightly activities.

"Do we have to come back that early?" Ninna whinned.

"Yes, you heard Kenshin. We just can't take any chances" Yahiko calmly replied. He'd developed to be quite mature throughout the centuries and had grown more patient since his mortal years. He walked over to his object of affection and gently gave her a calming kiss on the forehead.

"We'll also have to keep our meals on the low" he added.

Ninna knew exactly what that meant and instantly scrunched up her face in detest. "What? Damnit, you mean…argh…homeless people?"

Yahiko merely responded with a nod of his head and gave her a comforting smile.

The night continued to go on that way as the occupants stirred around inside. On the second floor of the estate, in a sector that was off limits unless otherwise instructed, a frail young woman hazily opened her eyes. What should have been brilliant sapphire orbs were reduced to cloudy, tired, darkened blue eyes.

She awoke in segments of over several minutes. First shifting her sore body and being rewarded only with pain, and then feeling the hoarseness and dryness in her throat. Swallowing hard several times and again feeling the pain inside, she finally began to fully open her eyes.

Darkness was the only thing she could see at first. The room lights were off and the moonless night only added to the gloom. She rubbed over and over to wipe the sleep from her view so that she could investigate her environment further.

Finally, after the sleepy cloud lifted, she looked up the ceiling. The walls seemed to stretch forever upwards and the room was massive. The bed she lay in was entirely too large for someone as petite as herself. Its dark wooden four posts were intricately carved out.

Looking around the room she saw dramatic drapes flowing from large windows to her left and were pulled aside to let the night shine in. Ahead of the bed, to her left large French doors were carved out in between the windows. Directly in front of the bed and across the room was a large dresser and mirror. There was nothing more than identical lamps on either end atop the counter. Settees and sofas were placed to the right of the bed with a small table in between. The bed itself was flanked on either side by small tables, glowing and beeping monitors and other equipment.

Looking up once more towards the ceiling, she saw a crystal chandelier that was void of any light as well as all the lamps in the room. Everything seemed to be in heavy stone, wood, crystal and it was all foreign to her.

Her eyebrows creased in a frown as she struggled to asses her surroundings. Slowly she attempted to raise herself onto her elbows to sit up and look around some more. Yet as soon as she tried a sharp pain shot up from her stomach and shook her entire body.

Groaning in pain, she fell once more on the soft pillow and placed her right hand on the source of the ache. Feeling something foreign beneath the silk top, she lifted it and bent her head up to see what it was. Bright white bandages peaked from beneath the dark blue pajama top. She inquisitively grazed her hand over the bandages that were wrapped around her waist several times.

She then saw a peculiar thin tube protruding from the top of her hand. Looking around she saw that it stretched from the point on her hand and was linked to a plastic package filled with clear liquid. It hung on a metal stand right next to her bed. In fact more wires stretched from the machines and were connected to her chest by sticky patches.

"_What the hell…" _she thought while focusing on a bulge in the center of the wraps. Applying a small amount of pressure to test the area, she didn't immediately feel any pain.

She pressed with more strength again, and felt a sharp pain in response. Another groan escaped from her throat and she removed her hand at once from the sensitive region. After several more minutes of lying in silence in the dark and thinking about what to do, she decided to seek out some assistance.

Slowly she swung her lower body so that her feet dangled a few inches from the floor. Her upper body followed slightly by a diminutive pain as well. Bunching the soft sheets in tight fists she slowly rose from the bed and chose to ignore the electric shocks running up from her stomach.

She rested her right hand once more gently over the pajama top on the wound as her left arm helped to support her up. After a few moments of breathing deeply to gain more energy, she scraped off the patches that clung to her chest. Painstakingly she removed the tape over her hand and slid out the thin needle. A small pool of blood formed and she licked it off. Cautiously she slipped off the bed and stepped onto the ground.

A soft rug met her cold, numb feet and she wiggled her toes to gain some sensation back in them. After getting a better look around the room: the grand balcony just beyond the French doors, the palatial size of the room and all its expensive looking knick-knacks, and all mixed with the medical monitoring equipment that she was bound to a short time ago, she decided to venture out and find someone to help her.

"Where in the hell am I" she whispered to herself while barely being able to waddle across the massive room. Her wound still ached, but she made herself walk towards the exit.

Two impressive, wooden doors creaked open and she quietly slid outside into the hallway. Looking around the well lit hallway, she could see that it stretched down for several feet and was quite wide. No signs of life could be detected for as far as she could see. After an exhaustive groan over all the walking she'd have to do, finally she slowly began to make her way.

A regal crimson red rug stretched down the hallway's center. The wall to her left was lined with a seemingly endless array of paintings. Each one held hauntingly eerie illustrations of different portraits. Their attire, from what she could tell, was seemingly old fashioned. Yet then whenever she would try to remember where or _when _she was, a pounding in her head would cloud all memory. They were all solemn and she noticed not a single joyful or cheery face stared back at her.

Shuddering from the overwhelming feeling of creepiness, she decided to not look in their direction. To her right, the wall was lined with tall windows that stretched from just above her stomach and almost to the ceiling. Between every interval of windows stood small tables with fresh jasmine flowers and a table lamp atop each one.

She quickly assessed that she was in no hospital while looking out one of the windows into the night sky. Below she could see nothing more than grass and just beyond large stone walls, the dark forest. A chill ran up her spin and she decided to continue down the hallway.

"God-damn hallway is so fucking long…" she continued to curse under her breath as the pain swelled under her hand. The wound must have been quite deep if it was giving her this much discomfort.

"Does someone even live here?" she groaned aloud.

Finally the hallway turned to the left and after a short walk, she could see a grand staircase leading to the first floor. She wanted to call out for assistance, but felt incredibly stupid talking to furniture and walls. So she decided to take her chances with the long, wide staircase.

The space was well lit with extravagant chandeliers hanging from high ceilings. She only found more expensive looking furniture and trinkets. The only signs of life were the flowers expertly arranged in crystal vases.

Descending the long staircase she used the stone railings on her right and slowly inched her way down every painful step. "Fuck…argh…shit…uh…this hurts like a bitch…" she continued to mutter after every step. Her right hand held onto the railing and the left was pressed over her wound.

Growing angrier with every step, she began to loose her patience as she reached the middle of the staircase. Her muttering became louder and after stopping for a few seconds to catch her breath, she continued on.

Finally reaching the bottom, she looked around. To her left and right were hallways which presumably led into more rooms. Straight ahead there was a short, darkened hallway and just beyond it see could see a round table with a large display of fresh flowers on top of it.

Thinking for a second about leaving, she changed her mind when she moved her hand under the shirt and felt the bandages become wet slightly with her own blood. She'd just about had enough of the hide-and-go-seek games and started to yell for someone.

"HELLO!...HELLO?...IS SOMEONE HERE…" she waited for a response, "PLEASE?...IS SOMEONE HERE?"

Propping herself on a table at the foot of the staircase, she let out a heavy sigh. The walking had taken its toll on her already injured body.

Just as she continued to steady herself a young boy and girl walked out from her left. They both seemed well-dressed despite their age. The boy had chocolate brown eyes and hair and had on jeans, a shirt, and a dark blazer. The girl had green eyes and shoulder length brown hair as well. It hung around her flawless face and she was wearing a strapless, pink dress.

They looked at her with wide-eyed and perplexed stares. Before they could speak another set of voices could be heard coming from her right. This time a high-pitched squeaky voice following by its owner and a much taller man came into view.

"I've heard something…" a short girl spoke as she rounded the corner. After seeing her at the foot of the staircase, she choked on the rest of her sentence.

The girl had black hair pulled into skinny braid and was very short compared to her stone-faced, tall companion. Both seemed to be wearing formal attire, with him in a simple black suit and her in black dress pants with a shimmering black top.

Pain overpowering any cohesive thought, she decided to end the silence and get some answers. Still clutching her stomach with one hand, and using the other to stabilize her, she formed words through her pain. "Where…where I am? Who are you people?"

The two girls and young boys' mouths hung open in amazement as they continued to stare at her. The taller man however only cocked an eyebrow at her. There were no answers to her questions.

"I ASKED YOU WHERE AM I AND WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" she asked angrily.

"Well, well, well. I see Megumi's little patient is finally up and about" a voice came from behind her.

Swirling around only to cause more discomfort, she looked up and saw a tall man in white making his way down the staircase. A red bandana was wrapped around one fist and his unruly brown hair stood on its end. He walked down the stairs with an amused expression and smirk on his face.

She swallowed again to gain more energy and feared she may pass out in the presence of these strangers. "Patient?" she started inquiring. "This doesn't look like a hospital. Who's Megumi and what does she have to do with me?"

The man only laughed at her questions as he shortened the gap between them. She felt something uneasy well inside her, but decided to stand her ground. It seemed that she was caught between five people she didn't recognize, in a place that was completely foreign to her, and it all made her very uncomfortable.

"I think WE should be the ones asking YOU the questions here missy" he said with a smug look on his face. "Who're you? And what were you doing out there in the middle of the road that night?"

Her confusion turned to frustration and was now forming into rage. "WIPE THAT GODDAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE YOU ASSHOLE! I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE LIKE AN IDIOT ASKING YOU ALL WHERE THE HELL I AM AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS THAT MAKE NO SENSE! WHAT NIGHT AND WHAT ROAD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

She hollered at the top of her lungs and her already dry throat became completely horse. Her wound throbbed and sent painful shivers surging through, but she wanted to remain strong. Her pride wouldn't let her break down in front of these people.

The others looked at each other in astonishment as she pressed her hand further into her shirt to stabilize the pain of the wound. _"Argh, what did this to me?" _she thought angrily.

"That's what we would like to know" the tall, annoying man responded.

"What did you say?" she asked completely baffled. _"Did I ask that out loud?"_

She was greeted with silence and felt completely exposed and defensive in front of the strangers. The short girl with the braid stepped forward hesitantly and put up her hands to show she meant no harm.

"Listen, you're bleeding a lot and you really need to get back in bed so Megumi can take a look at your wound. Megumi is um…a doctor and she lives here too." she turned back towards her tall companion, "Aoshi, please contact Megumi to get back here now!"

The man did as he was told and quietly produced a sleek, silver cell phone from his jacket pocket. He didn't press any buttons to started dialing, and walked into the hallway disappearing from her view.

"_Wait! How does she know that I'm bleeding?" _the confused girl thought. _"I have my shirt covering the place…" _Her thoughts trailed off and confusion was replaced by more anger, "Who the hell are you people? For the millionth time!" She suppressed her tone from complete blinding rage to a more stern and demanding one.

"Well my name is Misao. You heard me mention Aoshi just now. Across there are Yahiko and Ninna, and the lug behind you is Sanoske or Sano for short" she smiled back.

She had a friendly face, but something about her, something about all of them, made her uneasy. When the girl named Misao smiled at her, there was something that she swore she'd seen. _"Extra teeth? No! God, I'm just being stupid now!" _the introduction did little to satisfy her curiosity

The silence had left a hefty void in conversation and made Misao a bit uncomfortable. She did what was natural and read the girl's thoughts just as Sano had done, but was discrete about her findings.

"So what's your name?"

"What am I doing here and…and _where_ is here?" she blurted back, completely ignoring the question.

"I think that Kenshin will be better able to explain that to you" came an icy, monotone reply. The tall man named Aoshi stepped out from the shadows and walked until he stood next to Misao. "Until then, you need to return to your bed so that Megumi can tend to that wound when she gets here."

He looked down at Misao and added, "She's on her way".

Misao smiled back and looked back towards the girl. The other two named Yahiko and Ninna were decidedly quiet, which she found even more disturbing than the obnoxious one named Sano.

She felt another wave of misery course through her as the throbbing wound begged to be tended to. Trying her best to muffle a groan, she cursed this day for being so lost in her own skin. _"Argh…damnit…" _she looked up angrily, "Can I get my questions answered NOW? And stop talking around me!"

"You sure are a feisty one" the tall man finally walked the last of the steps and now stood a few feet away from her. "I wonder what Kenshin intends to do with you when he's done…questioning you?" He gazed at her with amused eyes and slowly grazed his tongue over his shiny teeth.

Shuddering from the weirdo's around her and from the pain, she felt her body becoming weaker by the moment. She needed to sit, or lay down, but then she'd be completely defenseless against them.

Just then a door was heard opening from in front of them. She looked through the hallway, towards the round table, and saw several of the flowers and leaves blowing in a draft. After a large slam reverberated through the space and shook her, the draft died down.

"_What in the…"_

Just then a figure came into view in the doorway. His face was momentarily hidden in the shadows of the doorway. He wore a dark suit with a sleek black trench coat that flowed behind him as he walked. Actually as she tried to focus harder it almost seemed as if he were gliding in. _"No…I must be getting delirious" _she thought.

He walked straight towards her and she could finally make out his features. Blazing red hair secured up high in a pony tail whipped behind him. His bangs framed his flawless features: chiseled and strong jaw, full lips, and a perfect nose. But his most distinctive feature was his penetrating amber eyes that seemed to glow right into her. In fact his intense gaze pinned her in mid air and she momentarily forgot about her pain. _"Who IS this guy?" _

Within seconds he was before her and she could've sworn she heard him growl under his breath. She wanted to repeat her anger and her questions towards him, but couldn't. Her voice was caught in her throat and for some reason her heart raced with anticipation over what he would say to her.

He continued to glare at her with piercing eyes and she mentally begged to be free of it. Just then he blinked and looked towards the man standing besides her.

"Sano, what's going on here?" he demanded. His voice was smooth, deep and seemed to echo throughout the space.

Sano crossed his arms across his chest and answered. "She seems to have wondered out of her room and is _demanding _some answers." He looked towards her now and smirked again.

"Argh" she couldn't stand his annoying smirk, "what in the hell are you looking at like that?" Remembering her anger and frustration, she finally snapped of her stupor after seeing the amber-eyed man.

After not getting an answer from Sano, she looked towards the red-head and this time wanted answers.

"What IS this? Why am I here? And STOP talking around me!" she glared back at him.

For the first time since he'd brought her with him, Kenshin saw her. Really saw her because she was actually awake. For a moment he saw the image from the vision again, but forced himself to focus on the reality before him.

"_Blue…" _he observed. Her eyes were blue and she looked fierce with the anger that coursed through her. He'd felt a strong heart-beat as he neared the estate and was shocked at her strength. Yet the smell of her bleeding wound gave away just how much pain she was in. He could easily read her thoughts and was not surprised at the effect he had on her.

Standing there wounded and in pain, he was surprised at her intensity and decided to at least humor her for the time being.

"My name is Kenshin Himura and they are…" he started in his charming tone.

"We've all already been introduced!" she interrupted.

"Actually…not quite! We still don't know _your_ name missy" Sano added.

Kenshin looked back towards her and waited for a response; they all did.

After a heavy sigh she decided to go along, "Argh, fine! My name is … um…my name is…" Her mind was completely cloudy and she struggled to remember. The words were at the tip of her tongue it seemed, but her brain wouldn't form them. _"Wait...my name…what's my name?" _she thought.

Her eyes searched in a panic around the room, looking from one person to the next. She was completely silent, her mouth still open in confusion over the words that wouldn't come out.

Kenshin narrowed his gaze on her and read her thoughts, as all of them did. They communicated telepathically with one another.

**Kenshin: **_"She doesn't remember her name. No one say anything yet, we don't want to alarm her."_

**Misao: **_"How weird! What do you suppose the problem is?"_

**Ninna: **_"I think she's already alarmed!"_

**Sano: **_"I guess the little missy isn't so tough after all. So much for her answering OUR questions."_

**Aoshi: **_"It could be from the trauma, I've seen it in many accident victims. Battousi, I've already contacted Megumi and she's on her way. But the girl is bleeding badly as you already know."_

**Yahiko: **_"What do we do with her?"_

**Kenshin: **_"We'll have to deal with it until Megumi gets back. Have you all been out for the evening?"_

**Yahiko & Ninna: **_ "No."_

**Sano: **_"Nah."_

**Misao: **_"No, me and Aoshi-sama were just on our way out."_

**Kenshin: **_"Fine, I'll deal with her, but you all cannot leave the castle until further notice. No one can. You know what to do about feeding."_

They all understood the orders and silently agreed. Even Sano understood the tone in Kenshin's voice and dared not to object.

"How's your wound? You seem to be in a lot of pain. Why not rest for a moment and wait for Megumi to arrive. Then we can try and figure out everything else?" he assured her.

She was still in shock and didn't seem to hear him at all. She saw the world spinning out of control around her. Being in a strange place, with extensive wounds, and now she couldn't even remember who she was or from where. The people around her seemed to have everything to hide and she didn't trust them for a minute. Did she know them? Did they know her? _"No, otherwise they'd know who I am."_

The one called Kenshin however seemed to be in charge and she struggled to assess his motives. But she was in no position to fight, run, or even argue any further. Her wound was in dire need of attention and she began to loose all feeling in her body.

Finally with the physical and mental stress becoming too overwhelming, her legs wobbled and she began to fall. The world began to close in on her as darkness once again overshadowed reality.

Kenshin and Sano easily caught her before she hit the ground. Kenshin scooped her up in his arms. "You all have some time before Megumi comes and checks on her. After I get a status on her from Megumi, I will call a meeting."

With that he ascended the staircase and disappeared from view.

"A perfectly good evening gone to waste over some stupid wench who doesn't even know her own name" Ninna retorted sourly.

"Relax" Yahiko purred into her ear, "We have to get all this sorted out. It's just one night" and they both walked back towards their quarters.

"Well, I guess it's the backup supply for us" Misao huffed, slightly miffed. Without a response from Aoshi, the two walked off in the direction of the sub chambers.

Meanwhile Kenshin gently rested the unconscious young woman back into her bed. He noticed how she'd removed her own tubes and patches and had made it downstairs. Gently he brushed aside some stray hairs from her face and looked down at her delicate face.

After his monotonous work day had expired, he'd decided to indulge himself with yet another female acquaintance. She was an attractive socialite; a raven-haired beauty with attractive dark eyes, long toned legs that she loved to show off, and a newly implanted set of breasts. The rich and spoiled daughter of an arms dealer who was quite enchanted with him, as they all were. Her name was Tomoe and she was just another conquest for him.

The rich and powerful seemed perfectly tame and cultured in their daily lives. Especially when it came to putting forth a public image, but Kenshin new it was all farces. They paid good money to be photographed and 'seen' at the right times in the right places, with the right people.

But their nighttime activities were much more suitable for S&M clubs. Between cults and clubs, Kenshin hadn't met a woman unwilling to bend to him. His new pet Tomoe was similar.

In the eyes of the public and her family Tomoe was quite cultured and refined. She had dual degrees in sociology and psychology and was well on her way to becoming a professor. She had an air of regality mixed with the usual dose of snootiness to her. At first he wined and dined her at extravagant restaurants, nothing that she wasn't already used to.

But daddy's little princess had a much darker side. She constantly indulged in drugs and frequented exclusive underground clubs, which is where he met her. He'd introduced her into his dark world and enjoyed toying with her constantly.

One minute he was her dark and seductive lover. The next, he would thrash her slender body violently under him. She was aroused no matter what his games and therefore thought nothing of him leaving his tiny bite marks over her soft flesh. This particular night he'd left another discrete mark where he'd suckled the soft flesh just between her inner thigh and pelvic joint.

"Aah Kenshin" she breathed heavily and buried her fingers in his hair. He purred back to give her some satisfaction even though nothing she did ever excited him. In stead he went back to the tender spot and pierced the skin slightly to see a small pool of blood form. Finally the fire inside ignited with fury at the sight of the blood as it slid down the side of her skin. He traced his tongue over it and savored the taste.

He was able to sense that she'd been with other men besides him that day; it was never a secret as she knew he was with other women. His primitive side insisted that she was his. There was no love or emotional attachment, just an animalistic need to control them all; they were his objects to play and destroy as he wished.

She moaned from the pleasure and he looked up to see a fevered bruise appear on her flesh. The rage swelled inside him, and his body demanded that he take her blood. But he controlled his hunger knowing full well that her death would cause too much alarm. Instead he slipped two fingers inside of her wet core and she began to writhe in ecstasy as he pounded in and out of her.

He was not being gentle and her moans were a mix between primitive cries and inaudible babble. He began to move his tongue up her stomach and ended at the valley between her breasts where he suckled on a tender mound; his fingers never stopped slamming in and out of her. After extracting more blood to pacify his enraged hunger a while longer, he entered her with three fingers extracting near screams of pain and rapture.

Looking down as he assaulted her body repeatedly he grinned devilishly, "I enjoy making you scream like the whore you are."

He was careful not to arouse her suspicion of his motives, and so had to quench his thirst with the blood of some poor wondering soul that none would miss.

Kenshin looked down at the slumbering, unidentified girl and traced his finger down her slender neck. His body tingled with anticipation and demanded to taste her, but he held back. Throughout the centuries he'd gained complete control over his primal needs, or so he liked to think.

His sensitive nose picked up on the coopery smell of her blood as it leaked through the stitches. The rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was fast asleep now. Her lips were dry and parched from the weeks of bed rest and he couldn't help but gently lick them. She didn't taste like the women he was with, it was something else and he couldn't tell what. She was an enigma to him and he was fascinated as well as enraged. If she didn't remember who she was or even the events of that night, than what good was she to him?

Keeping her here would almost guarantee her finding out their true nature and that would mean another dead human. But something told him letting her go was not an option either. He wanted to probe her head and find the answers to his questions, and again the images from the vision flashed before him.

He'd heard of recent attacks on humans and again the mark of the wolves was seemingly all over it. Police reports indicated more bodies that were found were savagely torn apart. The corpses were in such bad condition, that immediate identification was impossible. Kenshin could feel the tension rising with every discovery and detested the fact that he just didn't know for sure who was responsible. Regardless of the methods he would have to employ, this human would have to tell him what happened that night.

"You seem to be becoming more trouble with each passing moment. I hope what you have to say is worth it all, for your sake" he purred dangerously at the unconscious young woman.

He rose from her side and walked out onto the grand balcony. The night's air would clear his mind and he waited for Megumi to arrive. A short while later after the doctor had finally come and checked on the patient, she reported back to him.

"Well, she certainly did good work of nearly popping all her stitches, but they held strong with only some bleeding. She probably passed out from not eating in so long and then just popping out her intravenous glucose feed. The girl is quite a brut" she added. Removing her plastic gloves she continued, "As far as memory loss is concerned, I really won't know what sort of cranial damage she has until we conduct a scan. But from what I can gather and what you've told me, it looks like her brain's gone into shock from the trauma. Subconsciously, her mind is repressing those memories, it's not that uncommon. But it is bad news for us."

"When will she be able to remember?" he huffed looking out into the dark sky.

"I can't say. In some cases the amnesia is for a short period of time, maybe until a similar event triggers the memory. And in other cases it can last for the rest of her life. I'll have to conduct more tests."

"Perfect. Our star witness has memory loss. What's to say I shouldn't just ripe one of those veins out her neck and probe into her brain that way?" His tone was filled with anger and hate.

"Because you know as well as I do that those memories will still be clouded. You'll only see fragments and obviously she'd be dead by the time you finish. Then we'd still have little to no information." She was right, as always.

"Inform the others that I would like a meeting with them now" he sneered. Patience wearing thin, he was in no mood to be questioned, but was now unsure of what to do with their new house guest.

----------- -------- ---------- ------------ ------------- -------------

**Well that's that for now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know right now the mystery only thickens, but soon all questions will be answered.**

**Thanks again for the support to all of you that have reviewed.**


	4. Name Game

**Name Game**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"JUST CALM DOWN WE WON'T HURT YOU, SO SIT DOWN AND STOP FIGHTING!"

"FUCK YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE…OR ELSE…JUST DON'T TOUCH ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"AAAAAH…SHE BIT ME!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? EVERYONE…SHUT UP, NOW!" Megumi screamed over the rest of the pack. She stood in the doorway of her patient's room trying her hardest not rip their throats out. Controlling her anger, she walked into the once pristine bedroom. Sheets and pillows were thrown about on the floor and the mattress was left completely bare. Some pillows were torn apart and the soft, white feathers covered nearly the entire bed and floor around it.

The three maids were standing defeated at the sides of the bed and looked as if they had just been sucked up in a tornado. One was nursing a fresh bite on her left forearm and could barely contain her own tears. The other's all looked on in fright and alarm towards Megumi.

A girl with wide eyes and in her satin blue pajamas stood on top and at the head of the bed. She looked disheveled with her hair noticeably dirty and knotted. Her blue eyes were wild with anger and fear, and Megumi could sense that she was confused. _"She's going to be a handful" _she sighed.

"Hello. How are you?" she smiled genuinely towards the young woman.

"Who the hell are you people? Where am I and why can't I leave?" the girl roared back. Her temper was certainly impressive, but Megumi was patient.

"Well, my name is Megumi Takani and I am a doctor. Actually I'm _your _doctor right now as well. You are in our home as we found you some time ago unconscious, and hurt at the side of the road. We took you in and have been nursing you since. You are free to leave just as soon as we can be sure that you're okay." Not wanting to further alarm the girl, she'd deliberately kept her tone soft and melodious.

The girl looked around the room once more and towards the maids. Megumi got the hint and dismissed them at once. After they were left alone she saw that the young woman was more at ease.

"Why don't you get down from there so that I can check your wound? After a nice bath and some good food, we can all sit down and talk. Is that agreeable to you?" she asked innocently.

"Who's _we all?" _she asked suspiciously.

"Well that would be you, me, and Kenshin Himura who is the owner of this estate and who incidentally was the one to find you and bring you here." She'd purposely left out mentioning the rest of them so as not to further alarm her. _"I suppose she'll have to meet them soon enough though."_

"You can your husband live in this huge place all alone? What about all those other people?"

The question nearly knocked Megumi off her feet with laughter and surprise. She let out a series of chuckles and laughs, "Oh my! No, no. Kenshin and I are certainly not husband and wife. We are…ah…close family relatives. We're more like brother and sister. And we don't live here alone. Our extended family is here as well. I believe you have met them the other night."

"I did. How could I forget?" The girls tone was cynical and she remembered back to the rude tall man, the others just standing there and gaping at her and then him; the man with amber eyes, and scarlet red hair.

"Well now, why don't you come down and let me take a look at you?"

"You're not gonna' put me to sleep are you?"

"No of course not" Megumi assured and smiled genuinely once more towards the young woman.

She looked towards the supposed doctor and thought about how pretty she was. She had straight black hair, dark eyes, and crimson lips and nails. _"She doesn't look like a doctor…" _ The girl continued to ponder about the woman standing in front of her, and if she could be trusted.

Many nights ago, she'd awoken in this foreign place where she knew no one and no one seemed to know her. She was covered in minor scratches and a large, painful wound just below her ribs. What's more, her brain wouldn't allow her to remember who she was of where she came from. She remembered the amber-eyed man called Kenshin and how scary he looked. A chill passed through her just thinking about him and she looked towards Megumi once more.

Megumi read her thoughts and discretely twitched an eye brow over the 'too pretty to be a doctor' comment. Slowly though the girl gave in and descended from the top of the bed.

"Please sit here" Megumi patted the edge of the bed gently and went fishing into her black case.

The girl did as she was told and sat nervously at the edge of the bed. Megumi could already hear her pounding heart, but decided to perform the traditional doctor's check ups. First she used her stethoscope to hear the fierce but healthy pounding her heart. Next she flashed some light into her eyes to check her pupil's dilation as well as checking on her blood pressure rate.

"Alright, well all indications are that you're doing very well now. Please remove your top so that I can take a look at your bandages and check your wound."

As Megumi fished through her bag for more instruments, the girl removed her top. She sat in her bra and pants bottom and waited patiently for Megumi. She saw the doctor walk across the room and pick up the phone. "Prepare the bath in here and bring up extra towels and fresh clothing." After dropping the phone, Megumi walked back over to her and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Okay, we're going to cut those old bandages off so I can take a look. Let me know whenever you start to feel pain and I'll stop" she smiled.

The girl could barely nod in response and let the doctor go to work. Megumi instructed her to stand as she cut the bandages from behind. She could feel the doctor's petite fingers on her shoulder at one point to steady her and winced slightly at how cold they were.

"Sorry about that. Well your bandages are off, let me just get on some gloves so we can take off the rest of the patches."

As the doctor put on her gloves, the girl looked down and saw taped bandages clinging to her in front. She imagined the type of cut they concealed and wondered how she could get so injured.

Megumi was once more in front of her and gently peeled off the remaining bandages to reveal three long horizontal scars across her otherwise pristine white skin. _"Well, she healing nicely" _Megumi thought. The stitches were almost completely gone, but there could be nothing done about the ugly scars that would be left behind.

"You're healing nicely" she said.

"Thank you" responded, "for everything. I-I guess I'm really indebted to you." Her voice was much softer and Megumi couldn't overlook the sadness in it.

"It's my job, and you'll get the chance to thank the person that really deserves it. Sir Ken. For now, let's get you cleaned up and put into some fresh clothing hm?" Megumi walked across the large room and opened a door at the side. It wasn't the exit and the young woman had assumed it was a closet. But it opened into a beautiful bathroom.

She walked slowly as Megumi held the door open for her and stepped inside. A fresh burst of daylight poured through the tall windows. The room was quite a contrast between the heavy wooden and stone endowed bedroom. Its walls were a peach blush and accessories were entirely in white. A bathtub sat in the middle of the room, a large two-sink counter across on the right and a closet in one corner. On the order end was a large, glass encased shower, with a chair inside.

"Chair?" she asked.

Megumi turned to her, "Oh, well you see you can't quite take a shower or bath yet because of your stitches. So a sponge bath will have to do. Don't worry Mary will do a great job of helping you. We'll have to wash your hair too!"

The maid stepped forth with a wash cloth and soap in hand. Another one filled a small tub with warm water and spread fresh jasmine petals in it for fragrance.

The girl shivered at the thought of having strangers have to bath her. She knew that the maids meant her no harm, _"Or do they?" _she thought nervously. _"Why can't I just do this on my own? I don't…" _Standing in her bra and pajama bottoms wasn't helping her either.

Megumi picked up on her thoughts and sighed aloud despite herself. "I see you're nervous", she felt badly for the young girl. "Fine, I suppose being your doctor you won't be nervous around me? You can wash yourself off and I'll return to help you with your hair. How's that?"

The girl nodded her head and Megumi ordered the maids out into the bedroom to ready the girl's clothing. They shut the door behind them after exiting. The girl was left alone in the room and ran her hand through her hair. _"Argh, it is dirty!"_

Quickly she stripped down and got on with cleaning herself. The water was warm and she was happy to enjoy the fragrance of the jasmine. Looking out the window and through the partially covered drapes, she could see that the afternoon was growing later and later in the day. _"I wonder how long I've been here? I wonder what my family thinks of me being missing. Do I even have a family? Why hasn't someone come to get me?"_

Over and over, she kept asking herself the same questions. And again she was met with nothing more than an emptiness consuming her thoughts. _"It's like as if my brain's checked out and just left me hanging here!"_

She wasn't able to think beyond as a short while later a knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. "Hello? All done?" came the familiar voice.

"Y-Yes" she barely whispered. She hadn't noticed how dry her throat had gotten after screaming at the maids.

The door opened and Megumi slipped inside just as the girl wrapped a large towel around herself.

"Alright then, let's do something with this." She removed the butterfly clasp that barely held the thick curtain of hair messily on the crown of her head.

Megumi then dragged the chair to the side of the tub and told her to sit down while bending her head back into the tub. "That way I can easily rinse it off and you can sit comfortably."

She soon felt a gentle massage after warm water had completely soaked her locks. Her mind felt completely at ease as the doctor gingerly separated the knots and poured on a sweet smelling shampoo.

She could help but close her eyes and let her mind wander as the rinse and rewashing continued. _"This feels really wonderful. I feel like I could go to sleep right here." _She'd wanted to ask so many questions about where they found her, if they knew who'd done this to her, but for now everything melted into the soft touches that soothed the uncertainties.

"Okay, all done. Now just slowly bend your head back upright and I'll wrap it in a towel." Megumi gently helped her up from the seat and brought her back into the bedroom, which was already clean. The bed had a fresh new set of sheets on it and every last feather was picked up off the floor.

She found a fresh set of clothing on the bed and went over to them. Megumi picked up a black velour zip-up top and then matching lounge pants and a white tank top. "I'm sorry, but none of us girls are quite as tall as you and so this is the best I could do for now. Tomorrow we'll go shopping and pick you out something suitable."

"Shopping?"

"Of course! You can't walk around in pajamas and sweats all day!"

"I have fresh undergarments, but I'm afraid the bra might be too small" Megumi teased while tossed the lacy white garment aside.

"Ah…I…ummm…I wouldn't know I guess" she stammered out.

"Don't worry about it. Just get dressed behind that screen and then we'll dry your hair."

After putting on the clothing, Megumi helped to blow dry her hair and brushed out any remaining knots. As a finishing touch she spread glossing oil scented with a hint of jasmine through her freshly washed hair.

The girl gazed in the mirror as she sat on the stool in front of the dresser and Megumi stood behind and fussed with her hair. The girl looked at her face in the glass and memorized the features she saw there. Realizing it wasn't a stranger, but her own reflection she was looking at, she grew solemn over not even recognizing that. _"Who are you?" _she asked her reflection. _"Who am I? Why is this happening to me?"_

"There, now you look like you can sit down at the table with us tonight" Megumi interrupted.

"D-Dinner? With all of you?" she asked nervously. _"I don't even know these people!"_

"Well of course! Kenshin is ah…probably already home," although she knew better as she'd already sensed his ki upon his entrance in the estate, "and how else will you get to know them better? They've been so excited to finally meet you!"

"_Meet me?" _she thought again about the amber-eyed man she'd met for a few seconds.

"Come on, slip on these slippers and let's go! You must be hungry!"

The two women made their way out of the room and walked down the hallway. She remembered this long stretch of seemingly useless space.

"Are you guys rich or something?" she blurted out. _"Argh, STUPID, of course they're rich! Why else do they live like this…a million rooms, servants, expensive everything!" _

"Well I suppose you could say that. Although this estate has been in Kenshin's family's hands for centuries, but he's built on the family fortune quite a bit."

"Oh…" was the only answer she could muster.

After a few more moments of silence, Megumi spoke up as they descended the stair case. "You know, we need to get a name for you. Otherwise everyone will keep referring to you as 'the girl'."

"THE GIRL? I have a name!" she was furious once more.

"Well I'm sure you do, but until you can tell us what it is, we'll just to have to agree on something. Maybe you should just pick one for now. In either case, let's talk it over with Kenshin."

"What's he like the leader or something? Why does everything have to be okayed by him?" She was slightly miffed at the thought of a stranger having to agree on a name for her.

"Actually he is the head of our family and we all regard him very highly. And so everything should be 'okayed' by him" Megumi replied.

"_Sounds like a bit of a hard-ass to me. He looked like he was gonna' rip my head off the other night."_

Megumi heard the comment loud and clear and struggled between either bursting out in laughter or slapping the girl for her insolence.

"How long have I been here?"

"Hmmm…it's been about a month now."

"WHAT! A MONTH?"

"Shhh!" Megumi hushed her as they rounded the corner and entered the dining area.

"_Holly crap! I've been here a month? Where is here? Well…I guess when you think about it, I don't really have anywhere else to go…that I know of."_

A giggle came from across the room and she looked up to see the same short girl with the braid. She seemed to have turned away from her and looked towards the taller man in am attempt to muffle her laugher.

The room was not surprisingly large and well furnished, with a massive wooden dining table. It stretched down the center of the room and was decorated with candelabras and more flowers. The same people that she'd met the other night now sat around it, with the one called Kenshin sitting at the head.

To his left sat Aoshi then Misao and to his right sat Sano an empty chair, then Yahiko and Ninna. A table setting was also left next to Misao and she quickly took her place there. Megumi went around and sat next to Sano.

The previous night's anger, frustration and distrust flooded back to her. These were the same people that she'd hollered and screamed at and now she'd have to sit in their midst and answer questions that she had no answers for. _"Great, you feel guilty after you make a fool of yourself in front of the people that helped you." _

As she sat down, Misao turned and gave her a pleasant smile. Obviously, she was the object of everyone's attention and it made her even more nervous. She looked around and saw that they were quietly sipping on their drinks. Tall wine glasses were filled more than halfway with seemingly red wine. They were quiet momentarily and resumed the conversations that were being carried on before her entrance.

Kenshin looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Sano was talking to him about another business venture, but his attention was on her. Megumi had found whatever new clothing she could not knowing the girl's taste, but the clingy fabric hung well from her petite frame and she looked healthy for a change.

Since the vision, he was consumed by the stranger. He was locked out of her mind because of the amnesia and it made him angry and curious. Her eyes looked clearer now and even the dark circles that were present the night he found her were completely gone.

The rest of the group enjoyed their drinks in silence again and waited for someone to break the void that was hanging heavily over the table. They all thought about what their leader that told them the night she awoke and realized she had no memory.

**------------- FLASHBACK ------------------**

"_Well I see our little bird won't be singin any tunes any time soon" Sano laughed._

_Misao groaned at his comment, "Argh, Sano! Now's not the time for your lame-ass jokes"._

"_Well Battousi, what's the situation with her?" Aoshi asked the question everyone was already thinking about over and over._

_Kenshin remained quiet for a moment. Before calling the meeting, he'd thought and rethought what he would say to the group. They depended on him to be a strong and decisive leader. And now in such an uncertain time, he'd taken a huge chance by brining home a complete stranger, and a mortal no less._

_He'd given the matter so much consideration and yet he still had no clear cut answers. The girl was obviously no use to him without her recollection of that night, but beyond his own interest in her mystery, Megumi had left a small spark of hope behind when she suggested that her memory may return. It left him delirious with confusion, frustration and anger. _

_It was enraging to have to deal with a human that was proving to be so much trouble. Deep down he knew that the real reason he was so disturbed and intrigued by her was the vision. After not being able to determine who was controlling who, he found it difficult not to dwell on the issue. _

"_Megumi, please tell them the situation first and then I will give you my answer."_

_The group looked towards the doctor and friend. "Well, as I've told Sir Ken, she's most likely suffering from post-traumatic amnesia. You all described that she was very confused and then didn't even remember her own name after waking up. She made it all the way downstairs without assistance, so I can't say her confusion was delirium or even grogginess. I'll have to perform more tests and for now, I've given her a sedative. When she wakes we'll see what she has to say."_

"_So in conclusion," Kenshin picked up, "for now she will stay with us. I'll keep all of you posted on her situation and what I intend to do every step of the way. Until then, I must insist that everyone will have to be on guard."_

**------------- END FLASHBACK ------------------**

"So Missy," Sano's voice cut through the silence. "How're you feeling tonight?"

She looked towards the burly man and recalled his rude behavior the last time they'd met. Although his cocky demeanor suggested otherwise, he seemed to be genuinely concerned with her answer.

"I…I'm not in too much pain if that's what you're asking. But I'm obviously very confused about all of this." She looked towards Kenshin, her eyes filled with confusion and hope for some answers. "Please, tell me where you found me. What happened to me? How did I end up like this?"

Kenshin looked at her and recalled the stormy night he'd spotted her barely clinging to life. "This estate is located in the mountains, just about an hour's drive from the nearest city. I was on my way home in a heavy rain late in the evening when we spotted you outside lying on the side of the road. You were badly hurt, but there was no one else in the immediate area. So I decided to bring you with me after confirming you were still alive, barely. Megumi treated you and now you're sitting here about a month later thanks to her."

She looked at the empty plate in front of her but was deep in thought over his words. They still rang in her head. _"Alone, at the side of the road? In the middle of the night? In the mountains? What…?" _She tried hard to search her memory and make herself remember what happened that night, but nothing came to light.

"I…what about the police? You didn't contact them?" she asked.

"Well actually Aoshi has direct links with the detectives in town and they searched for any missing persons reports fitting your description, but came up with nothing. No news bulletins were observed, no one has come forth regarding a missing family member."

"So I just fell out of the night's sky? Damn…" she added sarcastically.

Kenshin was amused with her sudden bursts of anger. "Do you recall what city this is? Or even the month or year?"

"I…can't remember anything right now…"

"Missy you've got…" Sano began.

"My name is NOT Missy!" she interrupted. "I don't know what my name is, but please don't call me Missy!" The room was quiet with her sudden outburst and Kenshin continued to read her. _"I don't know…I wish I knew, but I don't."_

It was evident that she was distressed and rightfully so.

"Okay, no problem. Than you tell us what to call you" Sano added remaining surprisingly calm.

"Call me? I…I don't know. How am I going to find out?" She was clearly exasperated.

"I think you need to think this situation over. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need until everything gets sorted out. In fact, I insist on it." Kenshin instructed.

His voice came out smooth and velvety, much like what she remembered from before. In fact it was the only thing she could remember at this point.

"But…my family? What about…"

"We've put out a report giving your description to the police and they're cross-referencing it with missing person's reports in the databases. If and when a match comes up, you'll know about it" Aoshi stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to be any more of a burden on any of you. I'm already completely indebted to you for all of your help." She felt guilty being rude, but her frustration was making her tense and stressed. _"These are complete strangers I'm staying with here. How can I trust them? But then again, do I even have a choice? No money, no memory, no where to go, and not even a clue as to where to start."_

Misao reached over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. We're here to help you out until you're able to gain your memory back."

She smiled at Misao who genuinely felt like an endearing friend. "Thank you" although she felt unsure about staying with them.

Looking back over at Megumi she asked a question that was plaguing her for quite a while, "When do you think my memory will return."

Putting her wine glass down, Megumi looked sympathetically towards her. "I have to run more tests to see if there's any damage to your brain. But there have been cases where the memory comes back after a few weeks, months or even years. And there are cases where the memory never comes back."

"I see…" she replied.

"Hey Miss…ah…why don't we eat first and then we'll talk this over some more?" Sano offered. He began to feel sorry for her especially after the thoughts that were running through her mind. She seemed like a sweet girl who'd lost her way and Sano was always ready to lend a helping hand to a female in distress.

She smiled weakly and nodded. _"I guess I have no choice right now."_

Kenshin was deep in thought and heard her every word._"You certainly don't my dear. We need you right now and we need for you to remember." _

She looked towards him suddenly and swore that she'd heard him say something to her. But he wasn't even looking in her direction at the moment and was in stead concentrating on the food set down before him by the maids.

Kenshin was acutely aware of her suspicions and wondered how he'd allowed himself to slip and let her hear him. He would have to find out more about his girl somehow.

She looked at the food in front of her and although the hunger was there, her stomach was in knots. The situation was hopeless it seemed. _"What am I going to do?" _she thought over and over.

Dinner went on in silence as questions still danced in her mind. _"Why is this happening to me? How can a person walk around in life with no identity? I must have a family or come from somewhere! I suppose it's easy to get lost in a sea of people inside a city, but how in the hell did I end up here? As if the memory loss isn't bad enough, how did I get this wound? An accident? Someone attacked me? I wonder if they found a car or…no, no, they would've said so if I were in a car accident. Argh…damnit…"_

**Sano: **_"She'll drive herself nuts at this rate."_

**Misao: **_"Poor girl…"_

**Aoshi: **_"I've heard of instances where memory loss leads to some sort of insanity, but I don't think she's quite there yet."_

**Megumi: **_"It's not an impossibility, but you're right. She's just very confused at this point and that's to be expected. _

**Yahiko: **_"I guess she just doesn't trust us…"_

**Ninna: **_"I don't trust her!"_

**Sano: **_"What's the matter with you? The poor girl's obviously lost everything and you can't have a grain to sympathy for her?"_

**Megumi: **_"You seem to be very worried about her Sano…"_

**Sano: **_"What…n-now stop it! I mean I just feel bad for her. Besides…she's YOUR patient!"_

**Ninna: **_"What the hell do we call her anyway?"_

**Yahiko: **_"I say raccoon-girl! She came in all tired and crazy looking that night…"_

**Misao: **_"NO YOU CLOWN SHE WAS HURT! She seems so sweet and nice. I say we call her ummm…Aikiko__1_

**Sano / Yahiko: **_"YAWN…BORING!"_

Misao growled to herself and the girl looked over towards her. After remembering that they were holding an entire conversation in private from her, Misao smiled brightly towards her: "Ah…haha, I just hate my steak too well done!"

The girls exchanged smiles and went back to their plates.

**Sano: **_"Smooth!"_

**Misao: **_"Shut it! What's your suggestion rooster-head?"_

**Sano: **_"I say Hotaru__2__"_

**Misao: **_"What? NO! What about Akira__3__? What do you think Aoshi-sama?"_

**Aoshi: **_"Well I know that at the police department they just call them Jane or John Doe until they're identified."_

They all twitched an eyebrow at the stoic and very bland answer.

**Megumi: **_"Well I think Tomiko__4__ since she was found during a storm at night."_

**Misao: **_"Aw that's really nice too Megumi! But what about…"_

**Ninna: **_"What's the big deal with her name anyhow? She's just another human and hopefully she'll be out of our hair soon enough!"_

**Yahiko: **_"Ninna…"_

**Kenshin: **_"That's enough!"_

The conversation ended with that and all went back to their meals. The night had left mixed feelings about their new guest. Misao was excited over having someone new to interact with as was Sano who wouldn't admit it. Megumi took a liking to her as a mature and older sister would to her childish younger sister. Yahiko was happy for the change in conversation for a change, but stayed reserved over his judgments on the girl.

It seemed his partner Ninna didn't think anything more of humans than play toys and the next meal. She was highly upset when yet another night had to be spent at home and discretely sipping on refrigerated blood. Ninna despised the human already and was going to let it be known.

After dinner finished, Kenshin instructed everyone to meet in the usual room to further discuss the situation at hand. As they all began to rise and leave the room, Kenshin stopped his new house guest.

"Would you please stay a moment?" he requested.

She nodded her head and nervously sat back down as the room cleared of all the other occupants. The heavy doors were shut closed and she could feel her heart begin to race. _"Why am I so nervous? He's just some guy…with red hair, really weird eyes…umm…"_

Kenshin smirked at the comment and made sure that no one else could hear their conversation. Being the most powerful and oldest out of the group made this an easy task for him.

He remained in his seat at the head of the table, and she in hers which was three chairs down on his left.

"Please, sit a bit closer. This is seems so formal."

She took in and let out a silent deep breath with this request and moved into the seat at his left side. _"Creepy…creepy…creepy. Formal? It looks like we're in some sort of a castle straight out of the medieval ages and you're talking like…like you belong there and I'm supposed to be casual around you?"_

Kenshin was taken off guard momentarily at her comments. Thinking again though, it seemed she was right. He was very formal and well-mannered and his stoic nature at times reflected Aoshi's, which alarmed him even more. He hadn't always been like that, but those times had passed centuries ago.

She sat next to him and could barely meet his eyes at first. He was wearing his hair much lower tonight, but shaggy layered bangs still fell around his face. The ferocity that she'd seen the other night in his eyes was replaced with something else. But she couldn't tell what, he was exceedingly difficult to read. He wore a casual white sweater shirt and dark slacks.

His lean and muscular build was evident through the shirt's material and cut. He picked up the wine glass once more and brought it to his lips, and she noticed his well defined forearms even under the confining fabric of his shirt. Angelic and almost delicate facial features were offset by a muscular and strong physic.

"I want to apologize for what happened the other night. They were all very surprised to find you standing in the middle of the stairwell after you'd been unconscious for so long." His tone was softer and she looked into his eyes once more.

"Apologize?" The thought of him apologizing to her made her angry and her shyness dissipated. "Don't! I…I didn't even thank you for saving my life that night! If you hadn't come along and brought me here…"

"Don't worry about that now. You're here safe and sound. But please tell me what you remember from that night."

She reflected back and was quiet for a moment. Kenshin could sense her ransacking her mind to dig for the answer. "I…I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up here, being in a lot of pain and then seeing all of you. I-I'm sorry…"

He was noticeably disappointed at her answer and she felt like she'd let him down as well herself.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault and I'm sure with Megumi's help you'll be able to regain your memory again."

"I've been such a pain in the ass for you already, I don't know how I can repay you for everything…"

"That's alright. No repayment necessary, we just want you to regain your memories and hopefully you'll be able to go on with your life."

"I hope so too…" she whispered. _"My life…what sort of life could've that been? Was I happy? Damnit why can't I remember anything…what sort of a person just…just forgets every damn thing about themselves?"_

Kenshin placed a hand over hers and her entire body tingled from the unexpected touch. Her mind was alarmed over the contact, but her body responded differently. There was an air about him that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed oddly familiar, as if she seen him somewhere or had known him from before. _"No, no…wait…it's not like I would remember at this point…Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me."_

He removed his hand and continued to look at her with a slight smile playing on his lips. His eyes remained focused on her and she felt her senses drowning out. It was if she could still feel his hand on her and her body remained tense.

"There is one matter that we'll need to address right now though" Kenshin interrupted her thoughts. "A name, your name. Have you decided on something for now?"

"I…uh…I don't know…I just don't want to be called GIRL or something stupid like that" her anger returned.

"Allow me?" he offered.

"Umm, okay. What were you thinking?" She was intrigued by him but still hesitant to let a complete stranger give her a name. _"Let's see what he comes up with."_

"Well Megumi's choice wasn't too bad." He wanted to test and see what she would think.

"_Tomiko? Hmmm…" _she crinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue. "No!"

Kenshin had to chuckle despite himself, and she was delighted to see the change in his demeanor. _"He looks so sweet when he laughs…completely different."_

Clearing his throat at her comment, Kenshin focused. _"Hmm, let's see then, big beautiful blue eyes and quite a personality to match. Aoi__5__. You're very outspoken and not easily impressed by all the glitter around you. Kasai__6__ Your anger is just as ferocious as your tongue. Kaida__7__ But there's an air of innocence and what else? Uncertainty?" _He inhaled the sweet smell radiating from her, _"Jasmine…Riko__8__"_

He smiled at her as she continued to look at him with creased eyebrows and a confused expression. _"I wonder what he'll say. Better not be something flowery and wound up like…ROSE or something."_

The smiled widened at her comment as he decided what his new guest would be called. _"I see you'll be interesting, maybe I was too quick to assume you're a complete waste of time…"_

Meanwhile in the main room, the rest of the group sat and waited for the two to join them.

All were seated expect for Sano who leaned against Megumi's chair.

Misao was growing more impatient by the moment over having to sit in one place and wait. "I wonder what they're talking about."

Ninna's mood was already sour from having to deal with the human, "This is not fair! Just because she's here we can't go out? We have to hide ourselves from her like…like we're inferior! Argh…she makes me so mad…"

"Ninna, she hasn't done anything to you. Are you so savage that you can't live without killing for one night? Besides, it's just as well. There've been even more reports of murders and we don't need any attention thrown our way" Megumi countered.

"She's right. If the girl can provide some information, then at least we know what to expect" Aoshi added.

"SHE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER OWN NAME!" Ninna hollered.

"Don't raise your voice at me" Aoshi warned. He'd had enough of the young vampire's arrogance and foolishness.

"Ninna please! Kenshin knows what he's doing. Just trust in that and in him" Yahiko soothed trying to diffuse the situation.

"They're on the way…" Sano muttered as the room quieted down.

A few seconds later Kenshin and the young woman walked in. He was telling her about the grounds of the estate and that she would need a tour to show her around. As they walked in, Kenshin looked up and made his announcement.

"You may call her Amaya and for formalities we've also chosen a surname. Ms. Amaya Yoshida." She looked around the room and awaited a response.

"It's very appropriate, night rain…makes sense I suppose considering the circumstances under which you came here in. And Yoshida is perfect as well as you were very lucky that Kenshin found you in time. Welcome." Megumi congratulated her.

"Amaya, yes it does sound perfect for you!" Misao giggled.

"Well you understand it's only temporary. It's just out of convenience until we find out who she is and where she's from. I know that all of you will make her feel at home until she can return." Kenshin added on unbeknownst to his guest, _"And I expect everyone to treat her well until we can get the information we need. No one is to harm her in any way!"_

The newly named young woman looked around at her new companions and nervously smiled. _"Amaya…it'll have to do for now, but I hope I can find out what my name really is…soon."_

----- -------- ----------- --------- ------------

**Special thanks go out to Reignashii for all her assistance. We spent some time trying to figure out a good name for Kaoru…obviously you guys know the girl IS Kaoru! LOL**

**Reignashii gave me a ton of good ideas and I intend to use at least one more that she suggested at another time. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**So now let's see…any clarifications needed? Yes, Ninna hates her…sorry can't have everyone like her just like that ya' know. **

**  
Oh and they can all read her thoughts at the moment and of course they freely do so. I personally liked the little telepathic conversations that go on in her presence about her! LMAO…imagine if and when she does find out they talk about her so much? Oh…she'll be heated! **

**And yes, she was struggling and then bit one of the maids at the very beginning. I never said that she was prim and proper…that would be no fun! LOL**

**Anyhow, the story will pick up more steam with the upcoming chapters as most of the introductions and stuff are now out of the way. **

**So please leave me a review and let me know what you think. And please no flames about her name…it was very difficult to decide something appropriate for her but I just really like the sound of Amaya…very mysterious and 'mystical' just like our girl right now. )**

**-THANKS AGAIN REIGNASHII!**

1 Means either "autumn child" or "bright child" in Japanese

2 Means "firefly" in Japanese

3 Means "intelligence, brightness" in Japanese

4 Means "child of Tomi (red)" in Japanese

5 Means "blue" in Japanese

6 Means "fire" in Japanese

7 Means "little dragon" in Japanese

8 Means "Jasmine child" in Japanese


	5. Enter Aoi Kasai

**Enter Aoi Kasai**

Amaya adjusted to life without her memory and with a full house of complete strangers as best she could. She gradually learned all the different personality types and became more comfortable around most of them.

Megumi was her doctor first and foremost, but was more like an older sister as well. She watched over Amaya and brought her in for a variety of tests at the hospital often. Megumi was very decisive but also pushy at times. She found that once Megumi made up her mind, there was no chance she'd change it.

Misao was the bubbling burst of pure energy that she would need sometimes to get through and exhaustive day of testing. She would come in to cheer her up and was like a best friend she'd seemingly known forever. The two would wander the grounds for hours and giggle away as Misao spoke about random happenings around the estate and Amaya would get more information about the people she was living with through their chats.

Sano at first seemed like the most annoying person in the house, but she quickly assessed that that title was saved for another individual. Sano wanted to be perceived as a bad-ass, but she would always see the sweet and charming side of him. At first she thought he was crude, and then she began to see that he was rather endearing, but ultimately she regarded him as an older brother. Perfect since it seemed he and Megumi had something going on.

Aoshi was probably the quietest and most reserved one out of all of them. He seemed lost in his own world sometimes, but Amaya quickly found out he was only observing and was quite well aware of everything around him at all times. In fact she picked up on all of their acute sense of perception. They always seemed to know how she was feeling and sometimes she wondered if her emotions were that transparent. _"It's probably because I'm so damn lost in this place. They know where they are…its home to them. For me, everything's so new."_ Misao was completely devoted to Aoshi who probably could show a bit more affection in Amaya's eyes.

Next was Yahiko. He was a bit harder to figure out only because his outgoing and vivacious personality was so harshly countered by the one of his little mistress Ninna. Amaya could see the compassion he felt towards her but it was always quickly thwarted by the one person in the entire house she didn't get along with.

Ninna was something more of a two-faced swine in her eyes. Ninna had a very innocent and loving Yahiko wound tightly around her finger. She was constantly making snide and rude comments towards Amaya regarding her memory loss. On occasion she would even remark about Kenshin picking up random peasants off the rode and granting them charity. Amaya was never one to completely loose her temper, at first, but she just couldn't help herself. _"The girl practically begs for it."_

"_Hmm, Kenshin…" _He was definitely an odd one. Aoshi was quiet and reserved because that it was his nature to be calculating, whenever Kenshin would become very quiet, it would bother her. There was something about him that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Clearly he was in charge of the household and everyone was very obedient and loyal to him.

She thought he was cocky and even dismissive towards her. At times he was interested in her daily activities and other times she wouldn't speak to him for days. He would probe her for answers about the night that she was attacked and how her therapy and testing sessions were going. She decided his peculiar behavior might be closely linked to the extravagant upbringing he probably had. Just walking around the estate with Misao, she couldn't believe that she was living in such a palace. _"I'm no princess that's for sure. If I'd have been that important, someone would found me by now…"_

The lifestyle wasn't exactly a bad one in Amaya's eyes. The three girls, including Megumi, Misao and herself, had gone shopping together and bought an entire wardrobe. Every brand and type of clothes, shoes, bags, coats, perfumes, and more was put before her. She'd felt awkward at first, and completely out of place at such posh boutiques.

She even resisted in buying so much clothing and seemingly unnecessary accessories, but Megumi had insisted it was Kenshin's explicit orders to do so. They spared no expense and lived in complete luxury. Yet they weren't affected in the least by the materialistic world around them, all except for Ninna.

Weeks passed from the moment she first gained her senses in the strange new world, but she still didn't know everything about the ones with whom she lived. They led normal lives for the most part, but there was something very different about them. They would always go out at night and insist that she stay home with at least one or two of them, and she couldn't help but think that she was being baby sat. She brushed it off thinking her already strained mind was playing tricks on her, but the monotonous daily routine was starting to weigh heavily on her.

It would either be Aoshi and Misao or Sano and Megumi. Sometimes even Yahiko and Ninna who would always complain over having to be stuck home because of her. _"Argh, bitch…" _she was really becoming annoyed by the girl's rude behavior. _"What did I ever do to her?" _

The one person that never stayed with her was Kenshin. It was probably because he was so busy with work and wouldn't get in until late on the weekdays, and was always off on the weekends. She was told that he was president and in charge of a mega corporation and had a hectic work schedule.

On one such night, she and Sano sat in silence in the main room of the house. Where she'd often find herself speaking with them at length about her memory, or lack there of! She fidgeted and fussed on the normally comfortable sofa and finally decided she just couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading.

Setting it down and cursing to herself she looked up at the clock, _"It's only 11 pm? Argh…I can't sleep, I can't sit still and read, damnit I can't even go out! What do they think I'll steal something and walk out? Sitting here like some god-damn child…Damnit…"_ she fumed.

"What's wrong Missy, you look pretty upset tonight" Sano quipped not looking up from his newspaper.

She was surprised at the question and wondered yet again how she could be so transparent. _"Am I that obvious?"_

Sano smiled to himself behind the newspaper.

"Well I…I just don't understand why I have to sit here and have you baby sit me. Why couldn't have I gone out. I mean not _with _them, just go out. On my own!"

"You know exactly why already, I'm sure Meg's and Kenshin explained it to you."

"Yea, yea, yea" she imitated the red-head in the deepest voice she could muster, "Amaya, it's for your own good that you not wander the city alone. Especially since you have no recollection of who was out to hurt you that night" she stuck her tongue out. "It just sounds like a bunch of bull to me."

"Well…those are the orders" Sano sighed and stretched finally putting his newspaper down.

"Keh, then what's with one of you always having to stay with me huh? Don't trust me? Afraid I'll burn the place down?" she was getting irritated.

He laughed and reclined back into the comfortable chair he was sitting on. He wasn't the one to always follow the rules himself, but these were straight-forward and exact orders from Kenshin.

"We'll you have quite a _fiery _personality" he grinned.

She feigned faint and keeled over on her side on the couch. "You're so damn corny!"

He laughed, "Why not just take it up with Kenshin?"

She sat back up and gave it a thought. _"Well, it's not like he'll say NO, will he? He's not my keeper! He can't just make me do anything."_

Sano cocked an eyebrow at the comments.

"You know what! I think I will take it up with him! Where is he anyhow? Still at work this late?"

"Ah well let's see. Its Friday night…hm…11 . Most likely out entertaining."

"Entertaining?"

"Yea, out and about. You know how it is."

"GEES, DO YOU EVER GIVE A STRAIGHT ANSWER?" she blew up. "I MEAN DAMN WHAT'S THE BIG SECRET? HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND? HE'S NOT 15 YOU KNOW! HE CAN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND…"

"I wouldn't exactly call them girl friends" he simply stated.

"WH-what?" she suddenly stopped her screaming. "What's that supposed to mean? Them?" She was highly interested now, since this was the most information she'd gotten about the elusive man in all her time at the house.

Sano chuckled, "They're all more like mutual acquaintances. You know, no strings attached type of deal."

"What the hell? Uh—OOH! Whoa! Really? Kenshin? Quiet, wier-I mean, Kenshin? Doesn't seem like the type…"

He smirked again and rose from his seat to stretch. "Well it's getting late and Aoshi and Misao said they wouldn't be too long…"

"Yea can't leave to me to my own devices. Don't know what I might do…" she sauntered out of the room and headed for her bedroom upstairs. _"Again no straight answers! What is it with these people?"_

Sano stood and watched as she shuffled off to bed. _"I'll have to talk to Kenshin about this one, she's getting restless."_

Meanwhile Amaya finished soaking in a warm bath and getting ready for bed. She slipped on her white, silk pajamas and carefully combed out her hair in front of the mirror. After that was done, she found her mind still wandering about the situation she was put in.

"_Why is this happening to me? I'm just sitting here day after day…just vegetating…argh…I think I'm gonna go insane!" _

She continued to think and strolled out onto the grand balcony. The moon was full and the air was warm and comfortable around her. The balcony was massive and entirely in heavy, stone with lush potted plants scattered around the perimeter. She stood out in the center and leaned on both hands as she looked out into the countryside.

"_What are you doing here" _she thought to herself. No response came, _"…as usual, silence."_

The lush dark forest looked back at her and she strained to see anything other than the confusing mass of tree trunks and branches. Finally she gave up with a loud sigh.

"_Am I bored? Confused? Angry? What? As if it's not bad enough to not know who I am, now I don't even know how I feel. God damnit…Amaya…that's not even my name. Living this life, day in and day out, it isn't my life. And what a life…" _

She continued to battle with her mind and didn't notice the figure silently walking up behind her.

"Pretty soon I'll become just like one of the antiques in this house" she muttered aloud.

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

She yelped and turned around with her heart in her throat. Kenshin stood before her, dressed in a black suit his hair tied low at the nape of his neck. His voice had come in and pierced the air around her as it found its way to her ears. It shook her completely and she mentally cursed herself for being so easily frightened by him.

He smiled and stepped a bit closer to her, "I'm sorry. I guess you were deep in thought. Sano said you were quite anxious tonight. What's bothering you?"

She looked at him and turned around to gaze out over the balcony once more. She wanted to think she did this because it helped her focus, but in truth she couldn't focus while looking into those amber eyes that pinned her in place.

"You mean besides the fact that I still have no memory, no past, no present, and pretty much no future?" she answered sarcastically.

Kenshin strolled up and stood besides her looking out into the night's sky. "I know all of this is very hard for you Amaya, but if you give up…"

"Who said I was giving up?" she turned to him. Her fiery blue eyes now watched him intently. "I just, I think I'll go insane if I have to stay here day in and day out and do nothing. I can't do anything, go anywhere, and sometimes I just-SIT there and wonder what the hell happened to me. I…I know you all are trying your best and I have no complaints, in fact, I owe you so much. But if I don't find something to do…I think I'll just start going nuts! And besides," her tone softened, "I don't want to be anymore of a burden without at least feeling like I'm earning my stay here…"

"So you're bored." he stated, "How do you feel about starting some sort of work?"

"What kind of work?"

"Maybe you'd like to work part time in one of our companies. I think an assistant position should be fitting for you just until we see how capable you are. How does that sound?"

"Um, I guess it sounds good. Anything to get out and about. I…What would I be doing?" she asked.

"Well nothing too out of the way. Filing, researching, running a few admin-related errands. Consider this your interview. Can you start Monday?"

She laughed at his comment and nodded, "Yes of course. I…thanks again Kenshin."

There was something about her that seemed new and unique to him. In the centuries of meeting thousands of different women, she was quite an oddity. Her aura emitted a wild and powerful pulse that he was truly tortured by. But it also drew him closer to her and he found it necessary to know everything about her.

He smiled playfully. "Tomorrow is Saturday which means you should be ready by 9 am sharp and meet us downstairs for training."

"Training? For what?"

"Martial Arts of course: karate, kendo, sword techniques things like that. Myself, Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko and Misao train regularly. I wonder how capable you are?"

"_Kendo, sword techniques? What the hell?" _she thought completely baffled by his statement. "I don't know, but you know what?" she brightened, "It sounds very interesting!"

"I think you'll enjoy yourself. I'll have some clothes sent up for you. Somehow I don't think Megumi and Misao helped you pick out clothes for that."

She smiled back at him entirely excited about that day ahead.

But before she could say anything else he promptly turned to her, "I think it's late enough for you now, until tomorrow then. Good Night." He lingered momentarily looking at her through long red bangs and fiery amber eyes, making her entirely nervous in her own skin, and then left.

She tried to respond, but found herself just staring behind him as he walked way. He disappeared into the room and then heard the door shut faintly behind him. Snapping back to reality, she thought _"Wait! Didn't I lock that door?"_

Shaking it off, she walked inside and climbed into bed. It was already late and she desperately needed to sleep if she was doing any type of physical training tomorrow. Yawning and stretching to a comfortable position, her last thoughts were about the past she forgotten and the future shrouded in uncertainty. Sleep didn't come easily and tossed about before finally her body shut down.

Even in sleep, she was haunted by her thoughts.

_She was running as fast as she could go through old, run down city streets. The rain beat down on her but she kept running for fear of what might happen if she stopped. She ran past old buildings and was desperate to find someplace safe to hide. "From what?" she thought, but kept on going. A desperate and nauseating fear crept into the pit of her stomach. The rain cast its black and gray shadows all around her and she didn't know where to turn. _

_Her legs pumped harder and burned for a need to rest, but something told her to keep going. Ducking in and out of old and abandoned building, she seemed to leap and jump up and down stairwells with an ease that was surprising to her. She expected to fall flat on her face at any moment, but instead she glided rapidly forward. Her mind tried to figure out where exactly she was headed to, and again from what she was running. _

_  
The night's air was cold and each rain drop bit icily at her skin as she ran outside. Looking behind her several times while still keeping a steady stride, she could only see only the night. She'd run seemingly for miles and wished everything around her would fade away. Her breath came in gasps as her lungs struggled for more air. _

_She didn't even know where she was running to or from what, but urgency surged through her to keep going. Finally it became too much as she slowed her pace and finally stopped. She turned and looked around her as the rain only beat down harder. "Where am I?" she thought. _

_The city streets had melted away and she was surrounded by thick brush all around her. She was standing at the side of a stretch of lonely road with only trees and shrubs around her. She was turning about looking every which way in an attempt to figure out where she was, when she spotted him. _

_He stood just feet away, and she shuddered uncontrollably in fear at the sight of him. She strained to see his face, but her vision became blurry. She wiped at her eyes and readjusted them to try and see who he was. The night, the rain, and blinding fear all descended down on her. Slowly she backed away from him as her body and mind screamed to get as far away from him as possible. "Why are you following me? Who are you?" she wanted to ask, but the words never made it past her throat. _

_His silhouette was tall and he was of a large build. He seemed to have short, dark hair, but she couldn't make out more. She struggled to see was his face, "What do you want?" she thought. _

_He took a few steps closer to her and she looked around in a panic trying to find someone to help her. But she was utterly alone with him out in the middle of nowhere. She grabbed the closest object she could get her hands on, a twisted and fallen tree branch. She held it firmly in both hands and in a stance that came all too naturally. She wondered where the automated response came from. _

_Her heart beat grew more erratic as he grew closer and she struggled to get a scream out as she prepared for the attack. "Who is he? What does he want?" she screamed and struggled in her mind. Finally just as he grew nearer and she thought she would see his face, her world faded to black. _

She snapped upright in bed and sat up looking all around the room. It was quiet and to her relief, empty. Her heart was still beating hard against her chest and she struggled to figure out what had just happened. Clutching the bed sheets in her hands, she continued to scan the room for any perpetrators and concluded it had just been a dream.

The room was slowly being filled with the first, fresh light of the new day. "What a night" she mumbled as she hazily climbed out of bed. Looking at the time, she saw that it was nearing 5 am already. She'd hardly slept, but was wide awake now and decided on washing up for breakfast and her training. Her mind was foggy and still buzzed with the fear that coursed through her. "Just a dream" she muttered.

Meanwhile in his room, Kenshin struggled to make sense of what he'd just seen in his vision. He'd heard her heart beat grow erratic during her sleep and sensed the fear she felt.

Stealthily he'd crept into her room and watched over her as she dreamt the nightmare. Her thoughts were his and he silently observed the sequence of events from the shadows of her mind completely unbeknownst to her. He'd seen her running like mad through dark city streets in a pouring rain and eventually she found her way outside the city limits. She continued to run and look behind her every so often to see if she was safe from that man. Kenshin struggled to see the man that had stood before her, but he couldn't make out his features.

Just before she woke from her sleep, he'd slipped out of room and made his way back to his. He leaned against the doorway to his balcony trying to make sense of her dream. Wild red hair flowed around his face and he kept his eyes closed in deep concentration. The fresh morning breeze flowed over his bare chest and he finally made a conclusive assessment.

"The same man from the first vision. Yes, I'm certain." He would have to figure out how this man was tied to her.

One interesting note he'd observed was her the perfect stance she took with the tree branch in hand. "Fight or flight" he mumbled to himself, "typical human reaction to danger. But I see she has an aptitude for combat. Hm, today should prove more interesting than I thought."

Several hours later Amaya found herself dressed in a traditional blue keikogi and black hakama that was sent up for her. At first she didn't know what to make of the clothing, but luckily one of the maids assisted her. She tied up her thick black hair into a high pony tail and walked downstairs. At first she fussed with the clothing, and even thought it looked silly to be wearing such attire. _"What the hell am I doing?" _

She walked downstairs and waited anxiously at the foot of the large staircase for the rest of the group. Moments later Misao and Aoshi joined her followed by Sano, Yahiko and lastly Kenshin who all wore similar uniforms.

"What's that on your back? The writing, what does it mean?" she inquired of Sano.

"Oh that. It means Evil" he grinned. She wrinkled up her nose and shot him a confused looked.

"Why Evil?" she asked.

"Just…because" he simply answered.

She rolled her eyes at the typical beat-around-the-bush type of answer he always gave her.

"What about Megumi?" she asked purposely leaving Ninna out since she had no desire to see the girl.

"She doesn't really spar Missy. But let's see what you're made of hm?" Sano smiled.

Amaya brightened at the thought of actually being able to do something new for a change and was strangely becoming more comfortable even in the new clothing. The group walked towards the back of the first floor of the estate and Kenshin walked along side her.

They walked until finally entering into an impressive training facility. "Right in your own backyard" she muttered utterly shocked to see such an expansive room. It was more like several different rooms with different training circuits designated for each one. A collection of weapons were arranged on the walls all around and still more were laid out in wooden stands and cabinets.

The others walked past her but she was transfixed by the ancient weapons and the training spaces. It all seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't understand how.

"Come on, this way" Misao led. Amaya followed the girl into a large well lit area in one of the rooms. It was massive with bright light lamps hanging from the ceiling. She was instructed to wait with Sano, Yahiko and Misao at the perimeter of the large mat. In the middle stood Kenshin and Aoshi.

Kenshin looked towards her and smiled. He then turned his attention back towards his opponent and narrowed his gaze. The look on his face was stern and more serious than she'd usually see. They bowed and began the sparring.

Amaya stood in silence and admired both men as they fluidly moved about in hand to hand combat with each other. The fabric of their gi's snapped with each sharp movement. Every gesture was done with grace and great ease by both men, and she could sense the overwhelming power each one exhibited.

"Wow…" she whispered to Misao, "They're really good!"

Misao smiled proudly, "That's my Aoshi-sama!"

"Wait till you see Kenshin with the sword. Then you'll be speechless" Yahiko whispered.

After several more minutes of sparring, Aoshi and Kenshin bowed to each other and turned to the rest of the group.

"Misao, shouldn't you be practicing?" Aoshi stated barely out of breath.

"I…ah, I was waiting for you!" Misao whined playfully.

"That was, really something else" Amaya complimented.

Kenshin waked towards her and she noticed that he'd barely broken a sweat. _"Wow, businessman by day, superhero by night. What can't you do?" _she quipped.

"Misao, Yahiko lets go you two. We have to get through your routines for the day" Aoshi instructed as he walked out of the room.

"What about Amaya?" Misao asked.

"We'll have to see just what her level is. Might be a very novice beginner…" Sano teased.

"What?" Amaya fumed.

"Calm down now, I was just saying that you don't really look like much of a fighter and we'll need to go easy on you."

"Either way," she fired back, "I bet I could kick your ass!"

Misao and Yahiko smiled and looked towards Sano who seemed unaffected by the threats. "Okay Missy, whatever you say. And how long have you been training? Oh right, never."

Just as she thought about beating the tall man senseless, Kenshin intervened. "Now we don't know that for sure do we?" he smiled. The anger in her eyes amused him as he thought back to her dream. "You all go about your usual practices. I'll stay with Amaya." With that the room emptied and she was left standing with Kenshin alone.

Suddenly she was nervous and her anger left just as quickly as it had risen. _"Okay…don't end up looking like an idiot!" _

"Don't worry we'll start with really basic stuff alight?"

She nodded and was irritated with that fact that he'd read her nervousness so easily.

They two stood in the middle of the large mat under bright lights. He looked at her trying to figure out how exactly to go about testing her without causing too much pain.

"Alright, why don't you show me some defensive tactics first? This is pretty much out of any self defense class" he smiled warmly towards.

"Okay" she nodded a bit ticked off that he was being overtly soft with her.

Kenshin looked downright menacing with his hair tied high up on his head and dressed in his uniform, but he purposely kept his tone silky.

"I'll come at you from behind" he stated before disappearing just behind her.

He was out of her vision and she stood there feeling like she didn't know what to do except for anticipate something sudden and painful coming at her at any moment.

The lights were too bright to cast any immediate and effective shadows that she could use as he approached her. Deciding it was too distracting to use her vision, which was of no use to her at the moment anyway she closed her eyes and concentrated. 

Her hearing and sense of smell heightened and she could sense him not too far from her. He wasn't charging yet, but knew that he would be quick. After seeing his techniques with Aoshi, she was well aware of his agility and speed. Her mind was clear and calm for a change as she awaited his attack.

Kenshin looked at her curiously and was surprised that her mind was completely free of all distracting thoughts. She was nervous to some degree, but at the same time openly anticipated his attack. _"You're giving her too much credit. Of course she's anticipating it you told her you would attack from behind."_ He shook free from his own thoughts and focused completely on her.

He decided to go easy on her, _"Just a little. I wouldn't want to hurt her in the very first session."_

With that he ran silently across the mat and leapt into the air just over and behind her. It took all his control and focus to not give off all of his power and energy.

Just then she heard it, or sensed it, she wasn't sure. But something told her to move and she did. "KIAI" she yelled from the pit of her stomach just as his arm came from and behind and she threw him over her shoulder in one fluid movement.

Of course his reflexes made up for the suddenness of the move and he merely flipped over and jumped on his feet and stood before her.

Her eyes wide with amazement at her own agility but there was something more as well. The precision and detail of her simple move was not that of a novice. _"No, there's definitely more than meets the eye with you"_ he thought.

He looked into the intensity of her blue eyes and saw the fire just beneath them. The usual confusion and anxiety was gone and replaced by certainty and strength. She knew what she was doing the moment she stepped on to the mat, even if it was subconscious. _"Maybe I don't have to hold back so much with you. Let's see."_

With out another word he charged her again. He focused on holding back just enough to truly test her abilities. Again and again she countered most of his basic offensive moves almost expertly. He enjoyed the dance as they continued to spar and stopped just inches away from completely making contact with her each time he executed a different technique.

She matched his stamina and speed and was toe to toe with him the entire time. Of course he masked his true immortal strength from her, but she was no weakling by any measure.

Finally he grew tired of the sparring and easily took her down to the mat holding her beneath him. She panted for air as beads of sweat formed on her brow. Her skin glowed even more under the sheer coat of perspiration.

Her eyes were still wild and untamed as she looked up at him. The weak woman he'd found weeks ago along the side of the road was no where to be seen. _"Fire and ice, I don't know what to expect from you" _he thought.

He hovered above her for several seconds and smiled, "It seems you have quite a knack for combat." He stood up and extended a hand to her. She clasped onto his and he easily helped her up.

"I…" she started, "I don't know where that came from! But that really kicked ass!" she added triumphantly.

"_Interesting" _he thought.

Kenshin laughed and looked at her inquisitively. She'd gone to take a towel and wiped at her face and neck. She looked up at him, "What?"

He snapped from his thoughts and walked over to the nearest weapons cabinet just off the edge of the mat. He removed two bokutōs and handed one to her. She looked at him as she took the sword.

"Do you know what it's called?"

"I…um, no I don't" she replied while turning the wooden sword in her hands.

"It's called a bokutō or sometimes a bokken" he handled his expertly.

Amaya looked at it and turned it over in her hands several times before finally getting a comfortable grasp on it. _"Bokotu" _she repeated to herself.

"It's wooden!" she replied in surprise.

"Yes, it's used for practice since it's safer than say a katana would be. So you don't hurt yourself or other while practicing katas."

"Oh, okay. Is that what you use? A katana?" she inquired remembering Yahiko's statement.

"I can. As well as a sakabatou, it's a reverse blade sword. Why don't we try a few techniques with these?" he stated calmly.

"Wait! WAIT! I don't know how to use this thing!"

"Well, you did pretty well with everything else. Now…" he raised his sword, "fight!" He brought his sword down in an attack and instantly her body tensed. Senses sharpened once again she automatically blocked with her sword. They stood in that stance swords crossed together, and looked at each other.

He smiled proudly at her, "Not bad."

They separated and she stood in shock over her reflexes. She stared at the sword in her hands for several seconds and looked back towards Kenshin. "This is really getting weird."

"Do you remember or at least think you remember to how wield it?"

She shook her head and he placed his bokutō back on the shelf and walked over to her. "Alright, lets see" he stood behind her.

She didn't know what to think at first and before she knew it he brought his arms around her and held her hands. "Alright, start out by holding it in both hands like this…" he instructed as he moved his hands and hers around the sword. Her cheeks burned with the touches and she could smell the musky gingery smell that radiated from him.

His voice was soft and his breath hit her ear and neck in waves of warm air. Her back and shoulders were against his chest and her heart raced so hard she swore he would her it. _"Focus, focus" _she concentrated.

Kenshin smiled discretely as he continued to instruct her on different moves and techniques. He knew it wasn't necessary to hold her so closely in order to demonstrate the sword techniques, but found himself drawn to her. She smelled of a mix between sweet jasmine, and the salty sweat that glistened on her skin. He could clearly hear her heart beat rapidly and the warmth she exuded.

At first she was completely nervous and anxious over him being to close to her. The concentration took all her focus and slowly she began to be at more ease with the bokken. He gradually let her go as she became more confident in her movements and marveled at how quickly she reprised the techniques from memory. He knew that her past hid something more than just an average young woman plucked from an average little life.

After the initial rigid movements, he watched her as she moved gracefully and tactfully about the mat. Her gaze was concentrated only on the imaginary opponent, and she'd seemingly forgotten that he was watching her. In fact, the rest of them: Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao had entered the room and stood watching in amazement.

**Aoshi: **_"What do you make of this?" _

**Misao: **_"Oh wow, finally! Another girl who knows how to kick butt! And here I thought I was the only one!"_

**Sano: **_"Looks like she does know what she's doing."_

**Yahiko: **_"Kenshin! You taught her that?"_

**Kenshin: **_"No, I didn't. And honestly I'm not sure what to make of it right now. She's obviously been trained, but doesn't seem to remember until she's sort of pushed into the techniques."_

**Misao: **_"This is awesome! Finally another female to spar with!"_

Kenshin thought to himself as he continued to watch her, _"Beautiful blue eyes and yet you hide something dark under the surface." _She seamlessly completed a kata and stopped with the sword still in hand.

She stood there baffled and wondered just where all that came from. _"Oh my gosh! I-I did that!"_

Misao broke the silence and clapped as she ran up to her. "That was really good! Wow! I didn't know you knew any of that!"

"I-I didn't know either" she muttered as she walked to the shelf and replaced the bokotu back in its place. Amaya looked at her audience and swallowed hard as a flood of confusion hit her. Catching her breath, she wiped the sweat from her brow just as Keshin's gaze caught her attention. She looked at him in wide-eyed surprise and then Sano spoke up.

"Not bad Missy. I take it all back!"

She smiled triumphantly and reveled in the compliment.

"I think you deserve a kick-ass name. Hm" he thought, "what to call you?"

Before anyone could answer, Kenshin spoke, "Aoi Kasai-Blue Fire" he simply stated looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him smiling approvingly and fighting another blush.

"_Kick-ass! Maybe this isn't so bad after all!" _she thought.

--------- ----------- ----------- ------------------

**So how was it? I really liked the whole Kao aka Amaya flipping Kenshin over her shoulder thing. Very nice, neh? LOL**

**So review and let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter soon enough.**

**Reignashii, hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Kamiya.Reflection for giving both my fics a read and reviewing!**

**And thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed so far! MUAH!**


	6. First Day Blues and the Man In Black

**First Day Blues and the Man In Black**

Amaya fumbled in the large armoire in her room early Monday morning. Saturday had been spent sparring and then as usual she was left home with Aoshi and Misao. Although she enjoyed her time chatting with Misao, she was never able to convince her to go out without Kenshin's permission. Amaya's blood boiled with anger over having to wait on him just to make a move outside of the estate, but she didn't want to get Misao in trouble.

Sunday had gone by similarly and she noticed that Kenshin joined them considerably later in the day in the practice rooms. She wondered what he'd been up to the night before and remembered Sano's comments about his 'acquaintances'. She imagined the type of woman he enjoyed being with and found herself becoming ever so slightly jealous over the thought.

Finally after he came downstairs, Amaya and he once again practiced a few more katas and he even showed her a few sword techniques. She reveled in the adrenaline rush with every kata and every spar she practiced. She felt truly alive as her blood pumped harder through her veins and her body reacted automatically to the intricate moves.

Still standing in her pajamas, thoughts flooded back of his powerful image as she struggled to asses what to wear her first day at work.

"_He looked nothing less than a cute, sexy, strong, short, God!" _she mused to herself. She laughed mentally at her description of him, _"Short but thank goodness not shorter than me!"_

There was something dark and brooding about him that she found more and more alluring with each passing day. The way he carried himself with complete confidence, he exuded guidance qualities as all the members of the house had the outmost respect for him, and of course just the sight of him made her melt. _"Fiery amber eyes with flaming red hair to match. Who looks like that and still manages to look so good!"_

She didn't know him though and her current circumstances left her understandably cautious of becoming too involved with him. But she knew that it would be a lie to say that she didn't enjoy spending time with him.

The sparring brought them within close proximity of each other and she was intoxicated every time. She would sneak a few peaks at him when the peculiarly magenta-colored keikogi would open to expose a rock hard physique. _"Funny how it's such a soft, feminine color and meanwhile he could probably take someone's head off in one blow." _

She thought about how she'd asked him to demonstrate his katas with the sakabatou for her. He'd looked a bit surprised at her request and she wanted to go bury her head in the ground for being so forward. _"Great! Act like a stupid horny school girl in front of everyone!"_

But he'd obliged her with a most impressive show of skill and technique. She'd watched in awe as he handled the sword such dexterity and tenderness, but at the same time exuded such power and force with it. Her throat became dry over just the flashbacks of him whipping around the mat and she shamefully found herself wanting to be the sword in his hands.

"_Holy crap! What the hell are you thinking?" _she shook her head and tried to focus.

She couldn't help but think about her being backed up and pressed against his chest while he helped her with the bokken. As her memories flooded back to her, so did the distinct smell that she identified with him. Her body tingled from the memories and remembered his touch on her hands as he helped her steady the bokken.

Amaya caught herself just standing in front of the closet with several clothes in her hand and nothing matched. She'd just been blindly pulling articles off the hangers and could only see the sexy red-head. Her body ached for his touch and she chastised herself for getting so carried away by just the thought of him.

"_Damnit, you're getting horny over a guy that you hardly know and probably could do a hundred times better than you. And I'm sure he does, every single night" _she finished sourly.

She finally grabbed her undergarments, a light gray pencil skirt and matching jacket suit with a soft white blouse to go underneath and walked towards her bathroom. _"I think I need another shower…" _she grinned.

About 20 minutes later Misao had walked in just as she was fussing with her hair and helped to tie it up in a neat French twist that accentuated her slender neck. She left some stray pieces hanging around her face along with the long bangs. At first she wanted to apply some makeup, but opted for a simple lip gloss and a spritz of her body splash.

Just as Amaya thanked her friend and shot for the door, Misao laughed and called after her to stop. Amaya looked blankly back towards the giggling girl and wondered what was so funny.

Misao collapsed on the bed and chuckled, "Um, where are you going with no shoes on!"

Amaya nearly fell over and huffed back to her closet and started to search for something comfortable.

"Oh no! Not those" Misao argued as Amaya pulled out a comfortable pair of black flats.

Misao bent down and opened a box to revel a sexy pair of shiny black, pointy-toe stiletto pumps. "Now these will make your legs look fierce" she exclaimed while dangling the shoes in her face.

"Right! How am I supposed to walk in them?" she replied.

"Oh come on!" the girl pleaded.

Sano stuck his head inside the room and interrupted, "Ah Missy? I don't think you want to keep Kenshin waiting especially since it means he'll be late. He's a bit obsessed with being punctual."

"Argh! Alright, alright…" Amaya took the shoes from Misao's hands and slipped into them. "Holy shit Misao, these things hurt!" she wobbled as she rose from the seat.

"You just have to break them in a bit! But you should see how hot you look!" the girl squealed back.

Amaya sighed heavily and walked out of the room nearly tripping over her own feet. She managed to rush downstairs while tugging her skirt and buttoning her jacket closed. Just as she descended the stairwell, she saw that Kenshin was already being handed his brief case and straightening his overcoat.

He looked up at her and mentally noted how different she looked in the attire. Amaya stood next to him and smiled as best she could despite her overwhelming nervousness. _"God, I look like a freak show I think! What am I doing in these heels? This skirt might a bit too tight, argh no this is all wrong!"_

Kenshin quickly gazed over her and admired the clingy, knee-length skirt and figure skimming jacket. Her legs looked amazing in the high heeled shoes although he couldn't imagine she was too comfortable in them. The thick black velvet blanket of hair was swept up into a twist and he couldn't take his eyes off of her neck for a moment. _"Megumi did a good job, although I think I like her better in her kendo outfit" _he thought as he caught the uncertain frown on her face.

"Good Morning, I'm afraid we're running late" he quickly greeted before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"_Uh-oookay" _she thought as he seemed to be acting colder than usual. _"He sure is…different outside of the practice mats." _

The two climbed into the silver Bentley as the driver closed the door behind them and moments later they were making the hour long ride into the metropolis. They rode in silence side by and side and so Amaya decided to occupy her mind by staring out at the countryside.

The morning air was still cool and crisp, but pleasant with life as the sun slowly began to cast its rays down on the earth. The scenery was beautiful but nothing that she'd hadn't already been looking at from her balcony. She sighed momentarily forgetting about being seated next to Kenshin.

"Anything wrong?" came his smooth voice and interrupted her thoughts yet again. She snapped from her daydream and wished somehow she could stop getting shaken up by him like that.

"Ah-no" she replied, "I-I guess I'm just a bit nervous." She wished she hadn't admitted that so readily, _"Stupid! Argh…tell him you're shaking in your stilettos because you're afraid of screwing up!"_

Kenshin had sensed her apprehension the moment she came down the stairs. "Don't worry" he tried to put her mind to ease, "you're with the boss so it's not like they'll scream at you for being late."

She chucked at that and tried to calm her nerves. _"Okay, calm down and focus on not screwing everything up the first day there!" _

Kenshin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He turned to her and held it out with one of his winning smiles plastered across his face. "This is for you on your very first day."

She was doubled over with surprise at the gift and wondered what it could be. _"Oh my gosh!" _Kenshin noted she was a bit shocked by the gesture and offered to open the case for her and reveal the treasure inside. His fingers pulled open the box that contained a beautiful white gold, black-faced Movado bracelet watch.

She gaped at the sight of the shiny object as he held it out before her. "I-I, this is way too much! I can't…" she started with a shaky voice.

Kenshin silently took the watch from the case as he gently took her right wrist into his hands. Amaya was breathless at the simple touch and fought a deep blush as her skin felt electric from his touch.

He wrapped the beautiful white-metal watch over her slender wrist and snapped the lock close. After he released her wrist, Amaya looked down at it. A single crystal was placed in the 12 o'clock position against the round black face of the watch.

She looked at him and genuinely smiled, "Thank you, but this is too much! You're burdening me with all of these gestures. I don't know how I could ever repay any of you…"

Kenshin was taken aback by her sudden streak of maturity and saw the glint of shyness creep across her porcelain, creamy skin. He was impressed over and over by her. "You staying with us has really been no trouble at all and I don't want you to think otherwise. Ever! This is just so you can be on time and hopefully it'll help you in the life you're trying to rebuild." She looked at him and was met by the intense seductive gaze of glowing amber eyes.

His voice had been so soothing so silken as it caressed her senses and entered her mind. For a moment she forgot about her surroundings as her eyes focused only on him. He sat beside her with his hair tied back neatly but still unruly bangs kissed his perfect skin. An unbearable desire coursed through her and she fought the urge to rake her fingers through his tresses. Quickly she averted her gaze and ended the conversation only with a shy smile.

Her body tingled once more as the thoughts and daydreams from the morning rushed through her mind. Kenshin noticed a change in her heart rate and focused on her sitting beside him. His primitive side begged him to take a taste from her exposed milky neck and he grappled to gain control of himself.

The car ride would shift her slender frame from side to side and the tight fitting skirt would become every so shorter exposing more of her lean legs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so seduced by a woman who had no such intentions. _"Or does she?" _he mused as he read her thoughts. _"Aoi Kasai…quite the temptress" _he dismissed his thoughts quickly as the rural mountainous terrain ended and they entered the city limits.

She looked out excitedly into the busy bustling streets of the city. The bridge connecting the old world with the new was her gateway to go where she'd probably come from. _"I wonder if I lived here? Maybe I passed through these streets before…" _she lets those ideas die as she remembered there were no missing person's reports for someone fitting her description. _"No, not my home" _she determined.

Kenshin silently rode along side and kept track of her thoughts wondering if the change of scenery would trigger something in her memory. Again her mind was an array of different thoughts. They were instances of excitement and happiness and other times sadness and loneliness. Finally the car veered onto the streets of the business district and stopped in front of an impressive towering glass building.

The driver stopped with such an abrupt brake that she nearly slid right off the slick leather seat if not for her quick grasp on the door handle. Kenshin didn't seem to notice and quickly exited the car as his door was opened by the chauffer. He turned back around and helped her out of the car much to her delight. _"I probably would've fallen out" _she cursed herself for wearing those shoes.

Kenshin walked up to the entrance of the building and was greeted by two doormen bowing in respect and opening the glass doors for him and Amaya. She walked alongside him and struggled to keep up with his stride as the tightness of the leather around her feet stung incessantly.

He slowed his pace slightly and noticed her curiously looking around in the lobby of the building. "We're a multi-billion dollar, multi-national, and multi-sector industry" he stated.

She didn't know what to say but, "Oh, ah, this is the only building in town?"

"No, we have several different operations ranging from the docks by the water to the banks that are operated by us. This is just central headquarters for our Asia sector. We have one in New York for the North America sector, London and Paris for the European divisions which have all been there for years. And we're considering something in Australia or South America."

The two were joined by a short woman, her frame was slender and her hair was tied neatly into a low bun. Amaya assessed that she looked about 40-ish by the graying of her blond hair. She wore a black business suit with a green tank underneath. "Good Morning Mr. Himura!" she exclaimed while walking up to them.

"Ah, Good Morning Ms. Tsao" Kenshin took the files from her hands.

"I have your meetings set for the day and we'll start out with the one at 10:30 am today with the representatives from…" she started while reading from her PDA.

"Hold on one second Ms. Tsao" Kenshin interrupted. "I don't believe you've met our newest member of the team" he looked towards Amaya.

"This is Miss. Amaya Yoshida and this is her first day here. I want her to work with you and just start her off with a few simple admin tasks. She's very bright and very smart so keep her busy!" he added.

"Amaya this is Mr. Sally Tsao and she's much more than my executive assistant. She's been with our organization for over 15 years and I couldn't get through a day without her!"

"Good Morning Ms. Yoshida" the woman bowed.

Amaya nearly jumped at the formal address and laughed, "Oh-uh please call me Amaya Ms. Tsao. Nice to meet you!" she put forth her sweetest smile.

The three continued to the elevator cars as Sally continued to recite the days schedule to Kenshin. Amaya looked around in amazement at the contemporary looking furniture and décor which were all stark contrasts to the antiques of the estate. The building was a balance between shiny metals and glass along with strategically placed indoor fountains and lush green plants.

The company's employees bustled about but no one was too busy to greet and bow to the boss who she was conveniently walking just behind as they made their way to his office. He was on the 30th floor of the building and as the elevator door separated, the palatial spread of executive digs came into view. Large wooden tables, lush beige carpets and more expensive décor graced ever square foot of the suite.

They made their way past the secretary at the front desk and she bowed and greeted them all. "That was Miss. Nguyen. You'll meet her later, she's just moved from the states here" Sally whispered to Amaya.

Finally they reached Kenshin's office. A black leather couch along with three matching arm chairs rested to one side around a glass coffee table. Just in front of them was an impressive large wooden desk behind which were large glass windows overlooking the city below. The room was enormous and she expected as much from Kenshin by now. Other doors lined the wall to her right but she focused on the red head now making his way towards his desk.

He sat down and immediately laid out the files before him. She felt uncomfortable just standing there waiting to be validated by him and looked towards Sally who was busy fiddling with her PDA.

"Ms. Tsao please show Amaya around for today. What am I doing for lunch today?" he asked.

The woman plugged in some key strokes into the handheld device and answered, "You have a lunch with the PR people from the local news station today. You'll be dining with them at Lotus."

"I see. Well I'm afraid that you'll be completely bored to death if you go with me on that lunch Amaya. Why don't you have lunch with Ms. Tsao and rest of the girls? Would that be okay?"

Amaya was obviously put on the spot, "Oh of course! I-I mean I don't want to bother you from your work" she looked towards the shorter woman at her side and smiled, "that would be lovely!"

Sally smiled back and Kenshin continued, "Excellent. You'll meet me back here at 5 pm sharp and we'll go home from there. I'll check in on you during the day okay?"

Amaya smiled as him reassured that he would be there for her if she needed him. "Okay, see you then" and she and Sally exited.

"Well, I'll be in the meeting with Mr. Himura at 10:30 am so in the mean time we have some time to get you acquainted with everyone here. Follow me" and she was off. Amaya struggled to keep at the woman's pace as she quickly trotted along. _"Damn heels…"_

"This is Miss Jane Nguyen" she introduced. A sweet-looking young woman from behind the desk looked up and smiled at her. She had cherub pink skin and short, shoulder-length light brown hair which reflected brilliantly under the lights. Her eyes were a subtle mix of green and hazel and she was dressed in a navy blazer and pants with a white dress shirt.

"Jane this is Amaya Yoshida and she's just started her first day here. Apparently Mr. Himura was very impressed by her and brought her onboard himself!" she added.

"Nice to meet you Amaya. Good to have you on board" she pleasantly replied.

Amaya smiled and thanked her as Sally continued, "Jane is the receptionist for only the executives on the 30th floor including Mr. Himura. She's also a student at the local business university and studying accounting."

"_An intro and a life story, how…interesting" _Amaya thought as she wondered what hers was.

"I'm going to show her around" Sally continued as she started to walk off.

"Bye" Amaya waved at the girl who pleasantly waved back.

After a few more introductions to the support staff, Amaya could barely walk even an inch further. _"And this is just one suite! Damnit does she plan on taking me throughout the entire building?" _

Finally the woman turned to her as they entered a smaller office which was placed well inside the one of the many rooms of the suite. It was cluttered with piles of files and boxes with computer on a small desk. Thankfully two large windows were cut into the bland white walls so the brilliant sunlight shown through to drawn out the harsh fluorescent lights. _"It's definitely not the Executive suite" _she thought comparing the tiny office to Kenshin's.

"Alright young lady" Sally went around to the desk and switched the computer on. "We'll start you off by some simple data entry for today. Just go through these files and enter the information of these vendors into the database one by one. There's no rush since there're so many of these old files. But the information can be used in the future so it's important to have it cataloged and saved electronically. Just do that for today and I'll be back to check on you after the meeting which should be just in time for lunch. Will you be okay with that?"

Amaya walked around the desk and plopped down in the seat looking at the screen. _"Okay with it? Well, it's better than staring at old paintings and furniture all day I guess."_

"Ah-yea, sure it's fine" she answered looking at the screen.

"Well if you need anything, just go back to Jane at the front desk and she can direct you. Sorry I can't stay longer I have to run to this meeting with Mr. Himura. I'll be back shortly" and with that the woman walked out of the room.

Amaya looked at the piles of files in cardboard boxes all around her and wondered just where she should start. She decided with the ones littered across the desk and gradually picked up speed with her data entry task. The last time she checked the time it was nearly 10:20 am and she buried herself in the task.

Her eyes began to burn slightly from focusing on the screen and her back tensed as well. She sat back in order to take a break and look at her work. _"About 3 cases worth of work done. Not a bad day although I can't help but feel that this is making no huge contribution to this company. Oh well, I guess I can't expect them to give the reins on the first day especially since I still don't know just what they do except for really big expensive business deals."_

She looked at the digital time display on the computer screen, _"Damn, almost 1 o'clock already? I didn't even have breakfast today. I am famished!" _She rose from her seat and walked to the windows and looked out. A bright sunny day greeted her and she couldn't help but stretch under the warm rays of the sun.

After that she decided to take a walk to stretch out her legs and find out about food. The windy narrow hallway stretched endlessly on but she remembered exactly which direction she'd come from and followed it back. Finally she made it to the front desk receptionists' desk and found Jane sitting behind it.

"Hi" she greeted as she walked up to Jane.

"Hey there, how's the first day working out for ya'?"

"Not so bad. Data Entry!" she added dryly.

"Sounds…adventurous" the girl quipped back. Both laughed and Amaya could feel her stomach turning and burning from lack of food.

"Ah, what do you do about lunch?" she asked.

"Hm, what did Ms. Tsao say?"

"She said she'd be back by lunch time, but I didn't have breakfast and I am famished!"

Jane let out a giggle and picked up the phone, "me too, let's call and see where she is." With that she punched in a few numbers on the phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Ms. Tsao? It's Jane and Amaya…" she stopped and listened to the other person.

"Oh o-okay. No problem. I'll take care of it. See you soon. Bye." With that she hung up and looked at Amaya. "It seems that the meeting ran longer than scheduled which pushed back the other meetings so now Ms. Tsao is busy trying to keep Mr. Himura on schedule for the rest of the day." Jane laughed, "So we'll go to lunch together and one of the other girls can take over the desk while I'm gone. We could go to the cafeteria downstairs, but I am so tired of that food. How's a nice sandwich shop sound? It's not too far from here."

"Oh my gosh anything sounds good right now!" Amaya grasped her stomach.

Jane giggled and came around the desk, "Okay, wait here and let me grab my purse. Be right back!"

"Holy crap! Purse!" Amaya screeched. She hadn't brought one from home, which meant, "I don't have any cash!" Her stomach nearly dropped to the floor and she felt defeated by hunger and fatigue.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know this guy there and let's just say it'll be his treat!" Jane smiled devilishly and disappeared down the hallway.

"_Okay" _Amaya laughed but was quickly overcome by anger over not even being able to pay for a meal for herself. _"This is so embarrassing! How did I come to work not even thinking about not needing money? What did you think Amaya? That Kenshin would hold your hand all day and make everything better? Damnit…" _suddenly the torture of her shrouded memory began to weigh heavy on her. The pain in her stomach paled to the mental fatigue that racked her brains at the moment.

Jane made her entrance and was ready to go. "Hey there, all set?"

Amaya snapped from her thoughts and focused once more on the bubbly girl in front of her.

"Y-yea, um are you sure about…" Amaya started.

"Don't worry about it, now come on! I told you he's like a little puppy on a leash for me!"

The two girls giggled all the way down the ground floor and exited the building. Amaya wished that she would see Kenshin but knew deep down that he was probably busy meeting with important people. _"Sigh, no time for you silly girl" _she thought. _"Thank god Jane is fun though!"_

The girls walked down the crowded business districts streets and the familiar pain in her feet returned from the shoes. "Shit, hold on. These things hurt like hell!" she propped herself against a light post and adjusted the shoes on her feet.

"That's the problem with cute shoes they're never good to walk in!" Jane laughed. "Come on, we're not too far away, you can rest those bunions there!"

"Bunions!" Amaya screeched! With that the two girls exploded into laughter earning a few choice stares from the business people passed by. "Uptight aren't they?" Amaya noted.

Jane continued to contain her laughter, "Yea it's like that around here. But you know what? They're the weird ones not us!"

"What makes you say that?"

"You'd be surprised what some these white collar, buttoned up preppies are really like behind closed doors! Freaky!"

"You sound like you're talking from experience!"

"ME! NO!" she laughed.

Amaya noted that and wondered about a certain odd red-head. "Um, what about Kenshin?"

"Who? Oh you mean Mr. Himura. Nah, he doesn't come off that bad but then again he's not married or anything. I mean he's never been mean or disrespectful to any of us and keeps everything strictly business. Oh, we're here!"

Amaya looked up and saw a corner establishment with a burgundy awning stretching around the edifice. The windows were slightly darkened but she could make out the figures of customers dinning on their lunches. She read the sign aloud, "Empire Billiards?"

Jane laughed and replied, "Yea, don't worry. It's a nice spot right in the middle of the most uptight places you could be in. It's like our salvation from the hoity-toity restaurants around here that charge half your paycheck for just a stupid salad!"

Amaya burst into laughter and thanked her fortune for finding such a delightful person to spend time with. They walked inside and she surveyed the area. The place was big and the front half was designated for tables and chairs for the dine-in customers. It was separated by a railing from almost a dozen pool tables scattered into neat rows. Lined along the side of the area was the bar and ordering counter.

"You grab a table. Anything particular you _don't _eat?" Jane asked.

"Nope! Just as long as it's edible, I'm open!"

"My kind of girl. I'll be right back."

With that the shorter, brown haired girl trotted off towards the bar. Amaya scanned the tables and chairs and spotted something perfect right by the large windows. She quickly made her way over and sat down silently looking out the window towards the pedestrians on the street.

They all seemed to be rushing off somewhere and couldn't waste a moment's time. She wondered where the different souls were headed to. _"He looks he's having a long day at work" _she noted as a stressed-out bald-headed man walked by. _"She looks like she's having a fight" _she watched a woman seemingly yelling into the cell phone plastered to one ear. _"Not one of them look like they're just wondering around…just…walking nowhere. They all have lives, all have destinations and places to be…except…"_

"Alrighty, all set" her thoughts were interrupted by a chipper voice and she snapped back from the window. Jane sunk into the seat in front of her and set a tray full of food in between them.

"Woah" Amaya started.

"Hehe, I told you. He's got this thing for me so he pretty much gives me whatever I want for free. Eat up!"

Amaya gladly started filling her stomach with the delicious hot food. Jane looked up casually and after taking a gulp of her beverage she sought out to getting to know her new friend a bit better. "So, where are you from? Oh and by the way I meant to tell you earlier, Amaya is a really nice name!"

The raven-haired girl gagged slightly at the question as she struggled to finish chewing her last bite. _"Right I'm supposed to answer crap like this, damnit! Okay what to do? Lie? Tell her the truth? Why not, she's been nothing but nice to me."_

Amaya straightened up and looked at the girl before she answered wanting to catch every expression she would have after finding out about her new friend. "Well, actually I don't know."

Jane waited for a bit more information, but noted that the girl just stopped talking, "What do you mean by that?"

Amaya savored the perplexed expression on the petite girl's face a while longer before answering, "I mean I don't remember. I was in a car crash a few weeks ago and lost my memory." She sat back and waited for the other girl to digest more than just her food, _"At least, that's what I think happened."_

"W-wait, wait, wait! So you mean you have no idea who you are?" Jane asked shockingly.

Amaya shook her head and sighed, _"I didn't realize this would be so tiresome."_

Jane continued with her investigation, "No family, friends, house, job, NOTHING?"

Amaya grew slightly aggravated but understood Jane's puzzlement. "Nope" she replied simply, "Nothing".

"Wow! I-I'm really sorry to hear and even sorrier for asking so many stupid questions."

"It's okay, I just, um, I'd like this to stay between you and me okay?" Amaya asked.

"Oh of course! I mean this is serious! So where are you staying now?" she asked in concern.

"Oh, um, I'm staying with Kenshin" Amaya responded. She felt shy answering that question as if it implied something more.

"Ken-? Oh you mean Mr. Himura, I can't used to anyone in our office calling him anything but Mr. Himura" Jane laughed, "Wow, you're staying with him?"

"He's the one that found me and pretty much saved my life. His family has been really nice to me and they've been letting me stay with them until things get sorted out I guess. That's why he brought me into work today, I was just getting so bored at home all day."

"Ooh! Still wow though! That's very nice of him to help you out like that." She smirked evilly and added, "And plus it doesn't hurt that he's hot! That man is just full of surprises though" she laughed thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked giggling.

"Oh nothing major, just he's very…I don't know how to describe it, rigid? I guess that'll have to do, yea, just very involved with his work. I mean everyone knows he's a good guy but you know he's not too involved with anyone it seems. I don't know, I've been here for almost 2 years and I can't figure him out."

Amaya thought about the girls description, _"Sounds a lot like him."_

"Sooo," Jane leaned in, "are you two…you know…?" she smiled devishly.

Amaya sat back in her seat in shock and blushed furiously, "Oh my gosh no! Nothing like that! He's barely ever home! N-No!"

Jane giggled and noted the bright blush on her friends face. "Alright well at least I can warn you not involved with any of these other jerk offs around here."

"Jane, we're NOT involved. And what do you mean by that?"

The brown-haired woman laughed, "It's just that these guys walking around in their designer business suits, and with the egos to match are all just a bunch of sickos when you get down to it."

Amaya laughed at that, "What?"

"No seriously! I once worked for this guy and he would have his mistress visit him in the office while his wife was one the phone waiting to talk to him! What a dog! Then this other man, I mean he looked so clean cut and straight as an arrow, but he was a total strung out drug addict. Oh and did I forget to mention that he was some high director of the accounts department at the bank. Then this other guy, charming, handsome, smart and it turns out, he's gay! All the good ones are…" she sipped her drink.

"I didn't know being gay was such a taboo" Amaya teased.

"It's not, but when you have a wife and two kids like he did, well it tends to get a bit sticky and I'm not talking about his date!" Jane stated winking.

Both girls burst into laughter once more as Jane rose from her seat still giggling, "A bunch of loonies they all are. Anyhow, lemme go dump this garbage and say bye to my apron clad hero. Be back again in a few."

"Okay" Amaya managed still giggling from the girl's statement. _"She is so funny…" _she thought while glancing once more out the window of the restaurant.

More people were busily walking along not paying the blue-eyed girl any mind. She thought about Jane's comments more seriously and thought about Kenshin. _"Mistresses, well we know he's got those according to Sano" _she thought sourly.

Her eyes suddenly focused on the only static object across the busy street. She couldn't immediately make it out and focused harder on it. It was a dark figure seemingly a black hole in the middle of the perfect sunny day outside and it stood ominously facing in her direction under the awning of another restaurant. _"What's that?" _she pondered still trying to focus her gaze between the pedestrians and vehicles that separated her from the shadowy form.

For some reason it'd grabbed her attention completely and held it there as she finally began to make out more details. It was quite tall and statuesque in physique and frame. Dark clothing: a long coat with the collars popped up around its neck, standing about 6 feet tall. Shivers went down her spine and she couldn't turn her gaze away from him. He wore dark sunglasses and kept his head bent down so she couldn't make out his features immediately, but she knew that he could see her. _"Who is that?" _she thought frantically.

Her heart pounded from an unknown fear other than the fact that she couldn't let him catch her. _"Catch me? Why would he do that?" _she thought as the images of her nightmare came crashing though her mind. She saw him turn his head up in her direction and felt his intense icy gaze on her. There were possibly hundreds of people between them in this open and public area, but the feeling of complete fear and danger surged through her.

"Amaya!" she snapped her attention from the shadowy figure and was met with Jane's in front of her. "Hey, you okay? It's time to head back."

"Huh? uh" she glanced back out the window to find the space across the street no longer occupied. "Um, y-yea. Let's go!" She was glad to get out of the restaurant and head back to the office. Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to gain control over herself.

"You okay? You look a bit pale?" Jane asked.

Amaya rose from her seat, her eyes still peering outside across the street, "I'm fine. Just thought I saw…something" she finally answered looking back towards Jane.

The two girls walked back towards the building, Amaya could barely concentrate on what Jane was saying as her thoughts were still whirling from memories of her dream. _"Was I daydreaming again back there? No, can't be! I-I know I saw it, him, something!"_

"Hello! Earth to Amaya you there?" Jane's voice came into focus once again.

"Oh! Yea, sorry about that, I guess I'm a bit sleepy from my full stomach" Amaya grinned hoping she wasn't arousing too much suspicion.

Jane laughed as they entered the building and headed towards the elevators. "So what're you doing for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Ah, well, Ms. Tsao asked me to do as much data entry as possible so I guess it's back to the dungeon I mean office for me!" she laughed.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Better than being stuck home right?"

"Yea" she grinned.

"Well time to get back to the grind, see you later" Jane waved as she headed back towards the desk.

"K, later" Amaya glanced down at her watch, _"1:43, still have almost 3 hours until I'm done."_ She walked back to the small office in the recesses of the suite still trying to settle her uneasy mind. The figures' looming presence was causing her quite a bit of anxiety and she couldn't help but still think about it.

Just as she walked into the office she looked up from her daydream and saw Kenshin sitting at the edge of the desk flipping through one of the files. Her heart nearly popped out and her voice was caught in her throat as she could only muster out a surprised, "OH!"

He looked up not in the least bit startled by her presence, as if he was expecting it. The look on his face told her immediately something was wrong. _"He looks royally pissed. Did I screw up the work? Oh no, my first day and…"_

"Amaya, I've been looking for you for quite some time" he stated with that sedate tone in his voice, which nearly made her melt every time.

"I uh went to lunch with Jane" she struggled not moving from the doorway.

"Come in and sit down please" he motioned and she made her way behind the desk and into the chair once more. He stood up from his perch on the edge of the desk; his black suit looked just as crisp as this morning and contrasted brilliantly against the red of his hair. She noticed though, that he looked a bit paler than usual.

"Where did you girls have lunch? In the cafeteria?" he asked simply not changing the tone in his voice.

"No, we went to this place about a few blocks away. She knew the guy working there and all, and well, she mentioned that they had better food and invited me to come." She felt like he was interrogating her just as before when he'd probe her for information about the night she was found at the side of the road.

"I went all over the cafeteria and the building looking for you. You know that it's not really too safe for you to be walking around without one of us since who knows what might happen!"

Was he mocking her or intentionally treating her like a 5 year old? She was becoming more upset by his tone. "We just went to lunch is all. I don't see how…" she started trying her best to control the anger.

"Amaya I need to know where you are at all times. It's for your own good." he interrupted. This time the tone of his voice was harsher.

"My own good? I am not your child Kenshin! I just went to go get a bite to eat with Jane, in the middle of the day and we were gone for what…"

"Exactly 47 minutes" he offered.

She frowned at the information, "I got out of the house just to avoid being watched like a child, and you're doing this here too?" She was highly irritated with him at this point and didn't care who he was or how she was addressing him.

"Let me remind you that you were found at the side of the road with cuts and bruises and barely holding on to life. I'm sure you've heard about all the other homicides in the area and yet you fail to realize that I'm doing this out of the best intentions for you! Whoever did that to you left you for dead, and could come back to finish what they started."

She was a stubborn one and not grasping her slender wrist to make his point took much of his self control.

Amaya stared at him in disbelief, "I understand that, but I will not live my life in seclusion just because of some sick bastard. I need to know who I am, where I'm from, and what the hell I was doing out there in the first place. You think you can keep me locked away in a closet until you figure all that out?"

Kenshin was about to respond but felt someone approaching and decided to regain his calm. He'd spent nearly an hour frantically trying to search her out in the myriad crush of other employees and pedestrians in the bustling city. Somehow he'd felt she was in distress and even now she refused to tell him as much.

Seconds later, Jane walked into the room reading loudly from a paper in her hands, "Amaya, Mr. Himura left a message on my desk…" she looked up and saw the red head in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Jane, I've found her. Thank you" he stated warmly. She smiled towards them both and sensed the tension in the room before leaving.

He turned back towards Amaya who was busy trying to figure out how in the world he'd know that Jane was approaching and to stop talking before she arrived.

"Amaya," she looked at him as he called her name. How her name just seemed to roll off of his tongue, "I know you're upset with me, but please understand that I, any of us, don't want to see you hurt in any way."

She was speechless for a moment, her anger subsiding as he continued. "I see you need some time to cool off and unfortunately I have another meeting to get to" he added while glancing at his watch. "I'll meet you back here at 5 right?" he asked in his slick voice with a smirk on his face.

She nodded after which he took his leave. The presence of his aura still filled the room and she could still smell the allure of his woody, ginger cologne. _"Maybe I was being stubborn, but he needs to know that I'm not his property to tote and leave as he wishes. Argh, just get back to work for now Amaya, back to work. At least that'll get your mind off of all this nonsense!"_

After another hour and a half of mind numbing typing the room started to feel much warmer and smaller than it actually was, and a feeling of fatigue weighed on her body and mind. She wanted nothing more than to discard her binding clothing and soak in a warm tub of scented bath water. _"God, I'll fall asleep if I keep thinking like that" _she decided to visit Jane at the front desk to refresh herself.

She walked to the front desk once more and found her friend reading a book. "Slow day?" she asked walking up to the desk.

Jane put her book down and smiled, "Yea, really is! Mr. Himura is in a meeting right now in his office. Did you need to see him?"

"No, I'm just taking a walk and decided to come visit you!"

"I feel so special" the girl teased.

Amaya laughed just as the light lit up on the phone and Jane answered. After a few seconds, Amaya noticed a frown on her friend's face. Jane looked up and asked the other party to hold on.

"Amaya, I need a favor!" she asked.

"What's up?"

"There a package here for Mr. Himura but security in the lobby wants me to come down to sign and retrieve since Ms. Tsao is in the meeting with him. And the thing is, I can't' leave this desk unattended and I freakin' sent the other girl on her lunch break. Could you cover for me while I rush downstairs? I'll be like 5 minutes I promise."

"Sure, no problem!"

"Oh you're the best! Okay," she whipped around the desk, "just sit tight until I get back and if anyone calls or comes into the office for Mr. Himura, tell them he is not to be disturbed for another hour since he's in a meeting. Do not let anyone go in there okay? I'll be right back!"

"Gottcha!" Amaya sat in the seat as Jane rushed out. She picked up the book that Jane was reading and flipped through it for several seconds. Everything seemed quiet enough and hopefully Jane would return shortly.

A few minutes later the elevator doors dinged and Amaya looked up expected to see the petite girl once more. In stead a raven haired, almond-eyed vixen in a tight black, spaghetti strap dress walked out. She was slender and walked with a confident stride towards Amaya.

"Good Afternoon" she greeted the porcelain-skinned beauty.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kenshin Himura" the woman stated not acknowledging the greeting. Her voice was a high pitch and the words rolled off of her full fire red lips.

"Uh, well he's in a very important meeting and won't be available for about an hour. You are?" Amaya responded wondering what business she had with Kenshin. _"Especially dressed like that!"_

The woman lowered her gaze towards Amaya and seemed angry that she even had to deal with someone like her, "Tell him Tomoe is here to see him. You must be new." She spoke with an egotistical air of regality and Amaya wanted nothing more than to knock her off that high horse she was on.

"Ms. Tomoe I'm afraid he's asked not to be disturbed under any circumstances so you'll just have to wait until he's done…"

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the woman suddenly shrieked. Her sedate and alluring nature ripped away to unveil a nasty attitude. "Well that's not important, because obviously you don't know who I am!"

"I'm sorry but I've already told you he's busy" Amaya was using every fiber of her being to keep from pouncing on the woman and beating her to a bloody pulp.

"Are you stupid? Do understand what I'm telling you" she snapped back. "Call Kenshin and tell him that Tomoe is here to see him! NOW!" she yelled.

"And I just TOLD you that he's BUSY, so you'll have to WAIT" Amaya could've added a few more choice words to that phrase, but decided against it, for now.

"You little…secretary…telling me what to do? Are you out of your damn mind you little trailer trash tramp!" the woman assaulted back.

Just then the elevator door parted once more as Jane ran out and discovered a catastrophic scene before her.

Amaya's blood boiled in her veins and she felt herself ignite with rage, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? YOU SCRAWNY, UPPITY GOD DAMNED WHORING LITTLE…"

Jane couldn't believe what was happening and recognized the vile woman arguing with Amaya. She wished that they would keep their voices down before…

"Amaya! What's going on out here!" came the booming voice.

"_Too late" _Jane thought as the familiar sight of her boss came around the corner followed closely by Ms. Tsao.

He stood in front of both women and looked accusingly towards Amaya. He could tell she was enraged with anger and so could anyone else just by looking at the livid look in her eyes.

"Oh Kenshin! Do you hear how this girl is talking to me" Tomoe whined and ran towards the red head. She stopped at his side and Amaya saw scorching amber eyes staring at her.

"Amaya, what are you doing at the front desk?" he demanded in a low, menacing tone.

"Mr. Himura, I had to run downstairs and sign for this package for you and since Ms. Tsao was busy and Yuri was on lunch, I asked Amaya to cover just for 5 minutes. I told Amaya not to let anyone disturb your meeting, not know that you were expecting Ms. Yukishiro. I'm very sorry" Jane quickly explained.

"In any case, you should not talk to anyone in this office with that tone of voice Amaya. We constantly have business clients, partners and investors walking through here. You should've asked Ms. Yukishiro to wait in my office since I was in the board room." Kenshin was upset with both women but didn't wish to make any more of a scene.

"Kenshin, but…" Amaya started to argue.

"We'll discuss this later. Tomoe wait for me in my office" with that he walked away without so much as another glance towards Amaya and called behind him, "Ms. Tsao!"

The older woman who was staring at Amaya and Jane quickly rushed behind her boss and disappeared into the board room. Amaya stood with her mouth still gaping open from being interrupted by Kenshin. He'd looked so upset with her and then on top that he spoke to her so harshly. She could hardly contain her anger and misery.

Tomoe turned towards Amaya and snickered as she walked into the Kenshin's office and slowly shut the door behind her.

"Bitch" Amaya whispered under her breath. Obviously _she_ was no business partner or investor. _"What was her name? Tomoe! Argh…I could snatch her eye balls right out of her head!" _she thought bitterly remembering Jane's words about mistresses.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Jane asked as she walked up to her friend.

Amaya took a deep breath to calm herself and faintly smiled towards the other young woman. "Yea, I'm fine. Who is that anyway?"

Jane snickered, "Argh, she's this pretentious little whore. The only thing that separates her from the rest of them at the street corner is her father's money! Daddy's a big time arms dealer. She's completely stuck on Mr. Himura. I honestly don't know what he sees in her!"

"_So he is involved with her" _Amaya thought dejectedly. _"Why not? She's a hundreds times prettier than me, rich family, well-breed, but I swear if she gets in my face again, I'll have to tear that pretty little smirk off!" _

"I should get back to work before I get in any more trouble" Amaya responded. "Sorry about this Jane."

"Amaya, no, I should apologize for stringing you out here. Argh, that stupid delivery guy was so incompetent. Sorry girl!"

Amaya smiled gently towards her before walking out and back towards the small office. She sunk into the chair as the emotions of the day flooded back. _"This is insane! What am I doing here? Living off of someone's charity and then disrespected by his high-class hooker!" _

Her eyes began to fill with tears, _"I just wish I knew what was going on with me…"_ she rested her head on the table and let her tears slip silently down. _"He's with someone else Amaya…get over it…"_

Meanwhile Kenshin finished up his meeting with the investors but couldn't keep his mind off of the blue-eyed girl the entire time. He knew he'd spoke to her harshly and the look of hurt was more than evident on her beautiful features. _"Beautiful? Get a hold of yourself Himura. You've forgotten what the purpose of bringing her home was. You're no closer to figuring out anything about the wolves than from day one. I need to sit down with Aoshi and Sano tonight to see if they've found anything." _

He continued to think about the gruesome attacks and murders as more bodies were discovered. _"I will have to apologize to her for being so harsh…" _he walked back into his office and silently passed Jane at the front desk.

After closing and locking the doors he turned to see his pet suggestively perched on top of his desk. Her tight dress rode higher on her thighs and she sucked on a cigarette while giving him a coy look. He'd long grown tired of her dramatic entrances and ploys for attention, but knew that he needed something to hold him over until he could feed later on. The day's strenuous schedule had him traveling all over town and on top of that, he had been worried about Amaya.

"_Amaya…" _he thought, walking towards the woman on his desk. He remembered the look in her eyes as they sparred just yesterday. It was so different from the glazed over, passive look that Tomoe had. Amaya was entirely different and he could picture her under the light gray suit she wore today. _"She'd looked much better in her gi working up a fast sweat" _he thought hazily.

He stood in front of Tomoe and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, bringing herself against his chest. "I missed you…" she purred with her nicotine breath that he hated. She nuzzled his neck and licked trails up towards his jaw.

"I've told you a million times not to sit on my desk" he brought his hand around and grabbed a fistful of her midnight hair as the other pressed down on her bare shoulder. She let out a yelp as he harshly yanked her head back giving him access to her bare neck and décolleté. She was completely submissive to his every desire and was too doped up even to notice that he wasn't in the least bit happy to see her.

She straddled him as her dress rose up higher to reveal she wasn't even wearing underwear. Kenshin had no desire but to see her gone from his office, yet his primal nature coxed him to have her completely. He slid his hands under the thin straps of her dress and pulled them down to reveal her chest.

The desire to pierce the soft flesh filled him to the brim and he struggled to keep a hold of himself. She tried to slip his suit jacket off but he was in no mood and instead only tightened his fist in her hair as he yanked her head back harder. She must've been pretty doped up not to notice the pain and only groaned in satisfaction as her hands dejectedly fell from his shoulders.

Fangs descending, he dipped his head down just under one of her breasts and hungrily sank his teeth in. His free hand kneaded and pinched her pert nipples as she continued to ungulate under his harsh assault. He would've nearly drunk her dry if it wasn't for her breathing his name out and snapping him back to his senses. He licked the area around wound clean of all her blood as she continued to pull him closer to her on the large desk.

He rose from her near naked form and looked down in disgust as she writhed in agony in the absence his touch. "You're doped up on ex again" he stated as he moved away and adjusted his tie.

She groaned seemingly in pain for being left unfulfilled by her lover and sat up on her elbows to look at him. "Kenshin" she whined, "please…" she pleaded with him.

"Tomoe go home, you're a mess right now" he felt the filth in her blood now inside and it angered him to even think that he'd been so desperate to taste her just moments ago. Sometimes his hunger just couldn't distinguish between what he truly wanted and what he craved. It was a beast that took control of him completely if given the opportunity.

She clumsily pulled her dress straps back up and adjusted the rest of it down her thighs again. "Promise I'll see you tonight" she asked.

"No not tonight, I have plans" he stated wanting to be rid of her presence as it only reminded him of his weakness.

"Kenshiiin" she whined incessantly. He walked over and effortlessly picked her up from his desk. She wrapped her legs around him and continued to taste his skin with her tongue as he carried her to the couch. He let her drop unceremoniously with a thump on the cold, black leather. "Get yourself together" he instructed as she lay still too hung over to even move.

He sighed heavily and walked back towards his desk to finish up the rest of the paperwork for the day. _"She'll need to sleep some if off."_ As the time lingered around 4:30 Kenshin rang the front desk.

"Jane, call a cab for Ms. Yukishiro downstairs and tell Amaya…never mind. Just call for the cab immediately."

He hung up as Tomoe made her way out of his private bathroom. The rest had done her some good, but she soured at the sound of the girl's name.

"That was that bitch at the front desk today right?" she huffed walking over to Kenshin.

"Her name is Amaya" he stated from behind his desk while shoving some files into his briefcase becoming angry at the almond-eyed woman.

"Whatever her name is, you should fire her for being so rude!"

"She was doing her job and following instructions to not to disturb me when I am in a meeting. I've told you many times to let me know when you'll be coming here."

"I know, but I missed you so much and I just needed you" she whispered as she slid down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Tomoe, I don't have time for this. Your cab should be coming any minute" he rose from the chair and nudged her away from him.

"You know I love you Kenshin" she added while placing a long cigarette in her mouth.

"I hate it when you smoke" he curtly responded.

--- ----- --------- ----------

Amaya rose from her desk and straightened her skirt and top as well as her constrictive hair do. She glanced at the time, "4:40 shit, almost time to go." She began to gather the files into a neat pile and wrap up her data entry work.

After a few minutes she walked out and greeted Jane who was also busy getting ready to leave.

"Hey there you, how're you feelin?" Jane asked.

"Oh fine!" Amaya lied as best she could. She felt like crap, like after being dealt a low blow by Tomoe she had to endure more pain from Kenshin's indifferent attitude. "Ah, I'm supposed to meet Kenshin to head home" she started feeling the uncomfortable feeling once more, "is he in there?"

She honestly would've done fine by not even seeing him, but knew that she also had to get home somehow.

"Ah, he said he'd be right back. Hang out here and wait with me wont ya?"

"Oh sure. Where did he go?"

Jane looked back at her friend hoping that she didn't have to answer that same question. "He went to go drop Ms. Yukishiro downstairs after calling her a cab."

Amaya's heart dropped once again and she felt like smacking herself for even being surprised at that. "Of course" she muttered realizing the woman hadn't left his office in hours and just what that could've meant.

"Amaya don't fret, she's just plain trash! I don't know for sure, but she looked totally strung out and Mr. Himura looked beside himself with aggravation towards her. He's not even a smoker so he hates all that nonsense."

"_Yea, but I'm sure that didn't stop him from continuing his little meeting with her!"_

She gathered her thoughts, "It doesn't matter Jane, I'm not his keeper or anything. He can do as he pleases without worrying about offending me. I'm still pissed off at her for what she said."

Jane gave her a comforting smile just as the elevator doors parted to reveal the distressed Mr. Himura inside. He walked out silently and made eye contact with Amaya, "I'm just going to gather my belongings and we can leave, give me two seconds."

She nodded without much of any expression on her face, and he disappeared in his office once more.

"Well I better get goin'. See ya tomorrow sweety!" Jane chirped as she gave Amaya a hug.

The simple gesture caught her off guard as she awkwardly hugged the girl back. _"I don't remember the last time I felt a friendly pat on the back like this."_

"Bye, thanks for lunch!"

With that, Amaya was left standing at the front desk alone in silence waiting for Kenshin. _"He said 2 seconds…"_ she wondered what was taking him so long but was reluctant to venture into his office.

He rushed out with his briefcase and coat in hand. "Let's go, sorry about the wait, I had a phone call."

She didn't say anything in response and they rode the elevator downstairs in silence. She wasn't sure if she was still angry, hurt or aggravated with him. _"All of the above" _she decided.

Kenshin noted the sourness and wondered where he would start to smooth things over with her. They rode in silence through the city street and headed back towards the estate. Amaya gazed out her window and remained silent, letting her thoughts drift her away from his side.

She scanned the city streets as they passed by the restaurant where she and Jane had lunch earlier. Kenshin made a mental note of the spot as he continued to read her thoughts.

Amaya remembered the shadowy figure from before. _"I wonder who he was? There's no way he was following me…but he looked so much like"_ she continued to reminisce about her dream.

Kenshin's suspicions had been validated by all of this and he strained to gain control over his anger with her for not telling him about what she'd seen earlier. _"She could've been abducted or worse, and she's sitting there as if…"_ and he remembered why she was angry with him in the first place.

He made sure there was nothing further on her mind that was of interest to him, before interrupted the silence. "Amaya" he started and noted that she didn't even turn towards him. "I apologize for today." He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever apologized to anyone last.

She turned to him with the same indifferent look on her face, "for what?" she asked simply. Her eyes looked genuinely filled with confusion, but he knew better.

"For today of course" he answered trying to restrain his own growing anger. _"Is she testing me on purpose?"_

"You're the boss Kenshin, you make the calls. I was wrong to yell like that and you said so. So no need to apologize" came her swift and curt reply.

He wasn't sure if he was irritated or amused by her at this point. "Amaya I'm trying to level with you here and you're acting like…"

"Trailer trash?" she interjected. Her eyes were on fire once more with anger that seemingly had arisen instantly.

"What?"

"Yes, that's what you're little friend Miss. Yukishiro had put it just before you came in. You didn't even give me a minute to explain myself and just…argh, never mind." She turned her face away from him once more and looked out the window.

"_I don't think I've ever been yelled at like that"_

"I had no idea and I apologize for her actions. She had no right to say that or behave rudely with you, but please understand that I couldn't have the both of you yelling at each other like that in the middle of the office."

No response. _"Stubborn one aren't you?" _He tried again, "Amaya" he softened his tone, "I truly am sorry and I admit I treated you harshly. What can I do to make it up?"

She looked over at him as he gazed into her with those electric eyes of his. _"Argh…weak!" _she berated herself after realizing she couldn't resist those eyes. "Fine, apology accepted, but that doesn't mean that your little friend is off the hook! Just keep her away from me! That's a fair warning!"

Kenshin had to suppress an amused laugh at the deliberate threat. "Just promise you'll restrain yourself in the office at least."

She chuckled at that and remembered what he said again, "So, now for your payment to me…" The look on her face was nothing shy of tactfulness. Kenshin found himself wondering what she would come up with and decided to not read her thoughts.

Her features brightened and she happily told him, "Teach me more sword techniques! Every week you have to spar with me! And um, start off ASAP!" She had been quite pleased with herself over the request.

Kenshin was surprised over the request, _"She could've asked for shoes, clothes, an expensive dinner, anything, but she asks me for that? You really are different…" _he couldn't finish his thought as he found her staring at him waiting for a response.

"Deal" he stated. _"Aoi Kasai, I can hardly wait myself."_

------ --------- ---------- --------------

**Wow, what a long chapter! It took forever to write and I'm proud of it. It's nearly 30 pages long, so please excuse any mistakes you may find. If it's something that really bothers you, just send me a message.**

**Jane Nguyen was a culmination of two good friends, well at least the name was anyway. She's cool though no?**

**So I know you guys will hate Tomoe even more now (as if you needed another Kenshin-related reason), but I was really happy to write Kao wanting to kick her ass! LOL…no level-headed, submissive, sweet-heart here! She's a bad ass! **

**LOL…so the next chappy's will reveal of course Kao's past, connection to the man in black, and of course…duh…she finds out about Kenshin being a vamp and all! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Ya'll keep em comin now! **

**Muah!**


	7. Shadows of the Night

**Shadows of the Night**

"AAAAH" she charged him with full force letting all her anger and frustrations out.

He easily dodged her attack but was caught off guard by the amount of rage and power she was exuding.

She panted for breath and had worked up a fevered sweat across her face and down her throat. Yet her eyes were unrelenting and she looked like she was ready for attack once more even though they'd been sparring for over an hour now. Amaya charged him again with her bokken in hand.

Kenshin leapt out of the way and wondered what had gotten into her. Just hours before she seemed perfectly happy at settling their little dispute from the office. _"I thought she was over it…"_ he thought, _"she looks like she wants to kills me."_

He could see the intensity in her eyes and was both bewildered and uncontrollably fascinated by them, and by her. He searched her thoughts for any indications of anger towards him but only found her in deep concentration before he could see what else. _"Yes, there it is, she's absolutely enraged at something. But what?" _he continued to probe but was momentarily disrupted as she charged again.

As he dodged her again, he decided to calm her a bit and engaged in an intricate sword dance with her. Their bodies moved effortlessly around the room and she only grew more intent on bringing him down each time.

"_The way she looks right now you'd think she was born with a sword in her hands" _he mused.

Fiery blue met intense amber. _"Damnit, why can't I get him just once" _she thought frustrated by her lack of swordsmanship skills against his. _"Argh…the little bitch…"_

"_Bitch?" _he was taken aback by her last words just as she ran towards him. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he narrowly missed her bokken from hitting him and had to use his immortal powers to do so. _"Did she just call me a bitch?"_ he was shocked.

He stood up straight and held his bokken with one hand, "Amaya everything okay?"

She panted for breath and her intense gaze relaxed into a softer more surprised one, "Never better, why?" she breathed while wiping sweat off her brow.

Kenshin had to keep from laughing at the casual tone of her voice and seemingly innocent remark.

"Well for one you seem a bit angry and that's why you're attacking blindly. You have to only concentrate on the techniques we went through and learn to channel your emotions." He wanted to ask if she was still angry at him, but truly dreaded what the honest answer to that would be.

Amaya replaced her bokken back in its resting place and she bowed to Kenshin who bowed back. "Sorry Kenshin, I'm not angry at you or anything. I just…I guess it's just my frustrations over still not being able to find out who I am. It's been weeks and no word from any family or friends? I mean I must have had a job or something! I…it's like I just got dropped here out of the plain blue sky."

Kenshin understood the anger in her actions now, "Amaya I know it's difficult, but everyone is really trying their best…"

"Oh I know Kenshin! I don't want you guys to think that I don't appreciate anything you've done for me…" she squeaked back.

"But with all the recent homicides in the area, the police are solely focused on finding out who's behind it all. I have Aoshi and even Sano trying to find out information and we'll just have to be patient. I'm sorry this is so hard for you…"

"It's not your fault. I guess…" she looked away and sighed heavily, "I'll just have to wait a little while longer."

Kenshin smiled at the young woman and wondered where she drew courage and strength in such uncertain times in her life. _"For one she doesn't even know what you people really are!" _came a voice from deep inside him. _"Could you imagine when she figures out you're just as bad as the psycho maniac murder on the loose right now? She'll be utterly disgusted and horrified. And don't loose sight of why she's here in the first place. You're letting your pathetic emotions get the best of you…"_ it trailed off leaving him dazed.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up. See you at dinner, thanks for the session" and she walked out of the room.

Kenshin stood for several more minutes basking in her white hot aura and strength before finally calling Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko to join him.

Aoshi and Sano walked in after several minutes, alone as requested.

"What's up?" Sano asked.

Aoshi stood silently as ever awaiting a response.

"Any news on the murders in the area?" Kenshin asked getting right to business.

"From what we know there are no witnesses and no survivors. The wounds are seemingly from claws and teeth, but I've felt no presence of any wolves in the area. We've heightened our security and even our patrol to find out but they always come back with nothing" Aoshi stated.

"I already know all this" Kenshin's eyes flashed with frustration.

"Well the only survivor is the little Missy herself, but" Sano started.

"But we can't exactly depend on her recollection can we?" Kenshin interrupted.

Sano was surprised to hear the curt reply from his longtime friend, but understood the importance of the situation.

"Any news on her origins?" the redhead asked calming himself.

"Nothing. No immediate family or friends, no records of a job and we're just going on her description here. We can't even get a name on her" Aoshi stated in his monotone voice.

"Damnit" Kenshin spat. "This is unbelievable! All the money and resources and we still cant find out who this one girl is? What about Megumi's testing so far? Any developments on that end?"

Sano dreaded being the bearer of even more bad news, "No, she said that she's responding to the tests with no problems physically, but they all still come back inconclusive. She said something about the memory being a very gray area in science at the moment…yada yada yada."

Kenshin inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils and the two men thought for moment he'd spit fire at them over the news. "Take her fingerprints, blood for DNA and whatever else you need to enter her into every database in this city. Police, city, federal, companies under employee history, I don't care! And if you still don't find anything, expand your search. Report back to me immediately with your findings. She must have come from somewhere."

"And the wolves?" Sano added.

"We just don't have any information on that yet. Haven't you heard anything from your sources Sano?" Kenshin fired back.

"I've been keeping my ear out for any news out of the ordinary but have heard nothing. I asked around about any new shady characters things like that, but nothing."

Kenshin thought about this and felt frustrated to say the least. "How can we protect ourselves if we don't even know who our enemies are?" He was met with silence and continued, "Sano have a few of your most trusted men go out and survey the areas around the murders to see if they find anything. If so, tell them not to interfere and just report back ASAP! Aoshi I need to know everything the authorities know…case files, reports, everything! I'd like to see what they have in possession for evidence."

"But Kenshin, we probably know more than they do! After all they're relying on forensics, footwork and witnesses. We can detect if it's wolves even before they know…"

"That's true, but right now we don't even know that much. It won't hurt us in the least to just take a look at what they have. Maybe we're overlooking something, maybe they have suspects they're investigating that we can then investigate on our own. I'm not above using any means necessary to find out what the hell is going on right in my city, my home!"

"Where is Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. "I asked all three of your to join me."

"Well let's see, the biggest possibility is that he's with Ninna. Oh and that reminds me, she's bit ah, rude let's say, towards Amaya and that's putting it nicely" Sano answered.

"I don't have time for that sort of trivial nonsense. She's been on a high horse for quite some time I've noticed. And more importantly she's been keeping Yahiko from his duties more and more frequently. I'll have to speak to Yahiko and her about this at a later time. For now I think Amaya can take care of herself against childish remarks from Ninna" Kenshin thought about the fiery raven-haired woman and had to keep himself from smiling.

Sano smirked and nodded acknowledging the smart-mouthed young woman he'd spent time with on several evening at home. She was sharp and quick witted, but still had so much to learn it seemed about the world around her.

"Alright then, see you at dinner" Kenshin left the two men and headed for his chambers.

The sparring had him worked up and he hadn't had the chance to enjoy a fresh _meal_since Amaya had to drive home with him after work. The last drop of blood to touch his tongue was the tainted, drug riddled sips from Tomoe.

As he walked past Amaya's room door, he could smell the fresh smell of Jasmine and clean skin radiating from within. She was no doubt still plunged in her bath and enjoying the warm water on her muscles. He could sense the calm and euphoria of her mind being at peace. Kenshin shook himself from his thoughts and locked himself in his bedroom chambers.

Meanwhile Amaya enjoyed the warmth and wet embrace of the scented and soapy water all over her skin. The day had certainly been trying on her nerves and she was even happier to soak her poor, tired feet in the warm water.

She rested her bed back against the bath pillow and breathed in the heavenly scents of the jasmine bath and lavender scented candles. For a few moments she wanted to forget her immediate worries and even her situation. She wanted to pretend that this was where she truly belonged. She was serene and peaceful but her thoughts were interrupted by the unforgettable images of that vile woman at Kenshin's office. Tomoe.

How could she forget that woman and her rude remarks? _"Argh, that bitch can't even leave me in peace during my bath!"_ But she knew that it was a loosing battle she was fighting at the moment. _"Why am I getting myself so worked up over her anyway? She's just…trash!"_ She was content with that thought. _"Right! Trash that probably had her scanky little legs wrapped around Kenshin…"_ she shot up from her bath struggling to try and stop her train of thought. _"Damn, why am I thinking about this so much?"_

She shook her head and decided that it was nearing time for dinner. _"Aside from whatever she has to do with Kenshin, the next time she messes with me, I'll just have to smack that little smile off her pretty red lips!" _ She was content with that last thought and happily dressed in her casual lounge wear consisting of straight legged white sweats, matching tube top and covered up with a cropped zip up.

After giving her damp hair a quick brush through, she hurried down to the dining room. _"Damn, running late" _she dashed past the large grandfather's clock in the hall and found everyone already seated at the table.

She softly apologized for being late and made her way to her seat next to Misao, giving her a warm smile. _"I can't wait to tell her what happened today…"_ Amaya smiled as she gave Kenshin a glance.

Kenshin cringed slightly at the thought and Misao raised an interested eyebrow.

"So how was your first day Amaya? Tell us!" Misao chirped as all eyes set on the young woman.

Amaya was caught silently off guard and nearly chocked on the wine she was sipping. "Ah, it was good. A lot of work but I made a few good acquaintances and even met a really cool chick, Jane!"

"Sounds interesting. So Kenshin had to you slaving away where?" Sano joked.

Amaya glanced at Kenshin before replying. _"She's smirking so devilishly and planning on making me squirm" _he thought.

"Wasn't so bad, just data entry work" she replied simply and smiled once more at Kenshin.

"So what did you do for lunch? Walk around, see the sights?" Misao asked.

Amaya remembered the conversation Kenshin had had with her upon returning from lunch with Jane. "We went to this spot a few blocks away and actually it was really nice and laid back. I ate so much food!" she giggled.

"You went with Kenshin?" Megumi asked mischievously.

Amaya blushed slightly, "N-no, with Jane. She knows the guy that works there. I think he has a crush on her or something. Kenshin was busy for lunch, right Kenshin?"

She looked at him innocently enough and all eyes traveled to the redhead. "I had prior appointments set and she would've been bored if I brought her to those meetings. Besides it seems like she enjoyed herself walking around with Ms. Nguyen" he quickly responded.

Amaya smiled and turned her attention back towards Misao, "Yea, she was very nice! You should meet her!"

Misao smiled at her friend and took another bite of her food. After a few moments of silence, Sano decided to break the ice.

"So Missy, how did those shoes work out for you today? When you tore through the room this morning I was sure you'd tumble down the stairs!"

Amaya gave him a look, "Well not like you guys would understand, but they hurt so bad!" she giggled. "Oh my gosh, I just wanted to start walking barefoot at one point!"

They laughed at her comment, all except for Ninna who only rolled her eyes but Amaya didn't notice.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Misao probed. Kenshin looked up at Amaya who was already looking his direction. She then looked at Misao and smiled, "Not really. Just work and lunch for now. Let's see what tomorrow brings!"

Kenshin had to wonder what she meant by that as her thoughts only returned to the meal in front of her. After dinner was over, Kenshin asked Yahiko to remain in the dining room with and excused everyone else for the night.

"Aoshi-sama has to go into the city for some business, why don't we take a stroll around the gardens to work off this dinner?" Misao softly asked Amaya as they left the dining room.

"Sure…" Amaya replied wondering if she should share the day's entire story with her.

"Let me just go and grab a light jacket and I'll meet you at the stair case" with that Misao bounced out of sight.

Sano and Megumi had long disappeared into their quarters and Aoshi was no where to be seen. Amaya turned and saw that the only person left was Ninna. _"Great" _she groaned.

"Don't think I'm excited to see you either" the girl snapped.

"Huh?" Amaya wondered where that had come from. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't get smart with me! You know exactly what I mean!"

Amaya struggled to keep her composure as the days' frustrations threatened to manifest themselves towards the girl. She gritted her teeth and swallowed her anger for the moment. "Ninna, did I say anything to you? Why do you insist on messing with me?"

"Humph, don't try to be so smart! Amaya! That's not even your name. I don't see why Kenshin doesn't just dump you at some police station or homeless shelter where you belong."

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" Amaya raised her voice slightly.

"My problem is that I have to be in your disgusting presence everyday! My problem is that you seem to think that you're a part of this family somehow! Joking and laughing, who the hell do you think you are anyway? You're just trash that Kenshin decided to bring home one day and just never left. Like a growing open sore!"

"_Trash!"_ Amaya fumed. She'd been called trash once before that day by another despicable woman and had been forced to let it go. This one wouldn't be so lucky.

"Listen to me you little twit!" Amaya walked towards the girl with her finger pointed harshly out.

She stopped as the girls features twisted and she seemed to hiss at her through glowing green eyes. _"Did she just…HISS at me?" _Amaya thought dumbly as the dining room door swung open and Kenshin rushed out followed closely by Yahiko.

"That's enough!" Kenshin stood in front of Amaya and blocked her vision of the now growling Ninna. Yahiko went to Ninna's side to calm her.

"What's going on here?" Kenshin asked knowing full well since the argument took place only feet from where he and Yahiko were.

Amaya shuddered and snapped out of her stupor to wonder if the redhead would accuse her of this argument as well. _"Wonderful Amaya! Just get yourself in another mess for the second time today! Why couldn't you have just ignored her?"_

Kenshin turned to Ninna before Amaya could answer. "Yahiko take her to your chambers and I'll be in shortly to discuss this."

Yahiko nodded understandingly and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders before shoveling off down the hallway. Kenshin turned back towards Amaya who was completely dazed and confused at the moment.

"_Did she just growl at me?" _she thought before focusing on Kenshin looking at her.

"Kenshin I…" she started.

"Amaya I know. You don't have to explain anything to me. I heard everything through the door. That girl has no concept of discretion and she had no right to say those things to you. I just wish you hadn't engaged her in the argument she was looking for."

"_Well if you know she was looking for it…"_ she stopped her stubborn thoughts, "I-I don't know what came over me, I guess just anger from…this afternoon" she finished softly. _"Those eyes though, and the hissing and growling? Like she was some sort of animal!" _Amaya's thoughts tried to make sense of the scene and Kenshin intercepted before she could question too much.

"Amaya you should probably get some rest before work tomorrow. You already had a long day and then burned a lot of energy during the exercises. You can stand to put off your walk with Misao for the time being and just relax."

Her thoughts were still with Ninna and she absently nodded and started towards the staircase leading to her room. Misao, along with Sano and Megumi, had heard the arguing from their rooms but wisely acted ignorant. As Amaya walked to the staircase, she met up with Misao.

"Hey what's up? I heard shouting" Misao asked in her most concerned tone.

"Oh, uh n-nothing. Listen, let's just chat in my room huh?" Amaya offered. _"Kenshin said not to go for a stroll tonight and considering he's had to break up two of my arguments today, I should probably just listen to him for now."_

"Sure" Misao replied and the two made their way to Amaya's room.

"_Wait! How did Kenshin know that we were gonna' go for a walk? I thought Misao and I were talking as softly as possible…but he did hear us arguing later, but then again we were screaming…oh damnit, I'm just looking too into it again." _Amaya's thoughts were a cluttered mix once more as she and Misao sat down in the lounge chairs on her balcony.

Misao asked one of the maids to bring up a bottle of wine for them and they sipped it contently in the mild weather looking out into the night's sky. They made small talk for several minutes about Aoshi and what Amaya was wearing to work tomorrow, but Misao had other plans.

"So what really happened at work today?" Misao interrupted Amaya's thoughts.

"W-what? Nothing, I told you…" she stammered

"Oh please! The way you were looking at Kenshin while you were talking to us was a clear giveaway that you were hiding something! Come on! Tell me!"

Amaya giggled and wondered where to start and how much to disclose. She decided that Misao had been wonderful to her these past few weeks and deserved the truth. "Well okay, let's see where to start? I met the usual characters, his old secretary Ms. Tsao, but she's really nice. Then Jane the front desk receptionist for all the important executives" she made a face as she said the last part causing Misao to giggle.

"I know that much silly…tell me the good stuff!" Misao squeaked.

Amaya chuckled at the request as the wine started to give her a slight buzz. "Okay, okay. Jane needed to go downstairs to get some package or whatever and no one else was there to watch the desk so she asked me to do a favor. Not 2 minutes after she'd left me alone to watch the desk on my first day at work, but a hoity-toity, snotty ass bimbo makes her way out of the elevator."

Misao looked intently on and read her friends thoughts to see the description of the female she was talking about. Meanwhile, Amaya took a last gulp of the wine and poured herself another glass.

"I mean you should've seen the rack on this chick. Actually I think everyone saw since she was wearing this slinky little dress. Anyhow, she was pretty I'll give her that much, but this bitch had the nastiest attitude! Oh my gosh I thought I was going to bash her head in when she called me...hmm...let me put just right, ah yes, 'trailer trash tramp'.

Misao gasped, "What! She called you…"

"Yep! Trailer trash tramp! I was like hold on for a second! I don't even know where I'm from so how could she be calling me trailer trash? Anyhow so I got into with her and wouldn't you know that Kenshin comes rushing out just as I'm screaming at her!"

Misao sensed the change in tone in the girl's voice as she spoke from that point on, "So what did he say to her?" she asked softly.

"To her? More like me! He told me that I shouldn't be making a scene in the middle of the office like that no matter whose fault it was. I mean…when I think about it, he was right."

Misao raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Yea, I should've kept my mouth shut and beat her down later!" Amaya laughed.

The two burst out into laughter at that and took several sips of the wine. "Well and Kenshin did apologize later on for everything."

"Were you very upset by it?" Misao asked.

"Eh, a bit, but I brushed it off" Amaya lied. _"No need to tell her that I cried like a baby in my office."_

Misao picked up on the thoughts. "Was she a business associate?"

"Um, I-I don't know" Amaya thought bitterly about the amount of time the two spent in his office. "I mean she wasn't dressed very business-like. And she demanded to see him not caring that he was in a meeting, which is why me and her argued in the first place."

"Ah, one of _those_" Misao quipped.

"Huh?"

"You know…afternoon delight!" Although Misao knew better that he probably just used her as a quick picker-upper since he couldn't have gone out for lunch or after work with Amaya.

"Yea, Sano mentioned something about that a little back, but whatever. I'm not his mother or anything so I don't care. I just don't like the bitch!" Amaya wasn't sure how convincing she sounded and her mind settled on Kenshin once more.

"Oh, I have to show you something…" Amaya ran inside the room and came back out a few seconds later.

She presented Misao with the Movado watch. "Oh nice! From Kenshin I presume?"

"Who else?" Amaya smiled.

Misao looked at her mischievously and smiled.

"I mean, who else would give someone something that expensive looking. I-I guess he felt bad or something…I don't know" Amaya struggled under Misao's stare.

"Riiight, Amaya, you like Kenshin huh?"

"WHAT! NO! Oh my gosh! How are you even asking me that…" she turned a few shades of red and couldn't keep the smile from curling on her lips.

"Look at you! You're all flustered just thinking about it" Misao teased.

"It's the wine!" she tried to argue.

Misao only laughed at the half-hearted attempt and settled back down. "Come on Amaya, Kenshin's a good looking guy. No one would be surprised if you did like him."

Amaya looked down at the dark liquid in her glass only to see her reflection staring back up. "It doesn't matter" she sipped, "he's with Tomoe. And besides, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way towards me. I mean I don't even know who…"

"Who you are. Yes we know!" Misao interrupted. "Amaya, all of that doesn't matter and you shouldn't take what Tomoe-Fomo and Ninna say to heart. Kenshin's not concerned with social or economic standing."

"Right, is that why he's with Tomoe" Amaya interjected dryly.

"He's not _with_ her. She just won't leave him alone from the sound of it. Kenshin's never even brought her home! Not once! Never told anyone about her for that matter."

Amaya looked bewildered, "So?"

"SO! Duh! He brought you home without even knowing who you were. He's always spending time with you sparring and stuff, and is always worried about you."

Amaya was speechless as the words sunk in.

"Think what you will Amaya, I say there's something there" Misao sunk into her chair and took several more sips.

"_Worried about me? He, he…no, no, that can't be!"_ Amaya sat in silence as his image kept running through her mind.

--- -------- ----------- ------------- ----------------

"I've asked you all to be as discrete as possible around Amaya until we get things sorted out" Kenshin fumed at the green-eyed girl.

By now, Sano and Megumi had joined Yahiko, Ninna and Kenshin in the quarters after hearing the screaming match between the two women.

"I don't understand why she's here though? Why should _we_ have to hide in shame because of _her_?" Ninna retorted.

"In case you don't know since you probably don't leave this delusional little vacuum of yours, we're under high security alert and she's the only one that can tell us from what!"

"Right, because she has all the other answers to our questions like who she is or where she's from! She's just another stupid human that you've brought in here for no other reason than your amusement!" Ninna screamed.

Kenshin looked at her wanting to ripe the voice from her very throat. Yahiko tried his best to calm his companion knowing all too well what could happen if Kenshin was enraged.

"No Yahiko! Let me speak. I'm so sick of all this! For the past few weeks we've been lurking around like prisoners in our own home because one single girl!" She turned her glaring green eyes towards Kenshin in defiance, "For what? She lives here as if she was born into all of this. What use is she to us? We can't hunt in peace, we can't act as we normally do. NOTHING! Because of some stupid girl who doesn't even know her own name?"

Megumi intervened before Kenshin would have to respond, "Ninna you had better watch your tone. Are you so uncivilized that you don't know who you're addressing?"

"I'm not the one that's uncivilized. The uncivilized one is that filthy mortal…"

"ENOUGH!" Kenshin roared and the room quieted. His eyes blazed towards the young girl. "You are in no position to make any tactical decisions in this house. Because of you Yahiko has had to miss countless meetings and discussions, which is why I had called to speak with you Yahiko." Kenshin looked at the young boy he'd known for centuries as his own younger brother. "Everyone has to adhere to rules in this house, including Amaya. She is well aware of that."

"Kenshin's right Ninna" Sano added, "Missy hasn't done anything wrong and it's not like we're animals that need to trot our lifestyles in front of everyone. In these times we have to be discrete from everyone not only her!"

Megumi placed a hand on Sano's shoulder impressed by his sudden spurt of maturity. "Yes and you've been egging her on for quite some time Ninna. She's not cattle or trash, none of them are. We depend on them for our survival, don't forget that."

"I-I don't believe this!" Ninna shot up looking towards them all. "You are all going against me because some human? Her life is about as significant as a filthy rat and yet you're blaming me who you've known for centuries?"

"Ninna calm down" Yahiko tried his best, his patience wearing thin, "we're all on the same side here…"

"No we're not! NO WE'RE NOT!" she screeched and pushed his hands away. "You all are under that witch's spell and when you realize that, it'll be too late! I…" she broke down into tears and buried her head into her hands.

Yahiko soothed her by gently stroking her hair. He looked up at Kenshin who only looked back in frustration, "I think this is enough for one day" he muttered before walking out. Sano and Megumi followed, leaving Yahiko with Ninna still crying in his arms.

Kenshin went immediately into his chambers through another entrance so he could deliberately avoid Amaya's room. He wanted nothing to do with her or anyone at this point and could only focus on the burning craving erupting in the pit of his stomach.

The time read nearly 11 pm, the night was still young and his desires demanded to be satisfied. For a second time that day he'd been enveloped by the force he only knew as Amaya. She'd managed to drive him insane by disappearing during lunch, then arguing with Tomoe, and now with Ninna.

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised by that after seeing her fire during their spars. _"I feel like she'll burn me if I continue to get closer…"_ he decided to control the hunger inside him. _"I can't let this control me. Every time I get angry I can't expect to spill blood…"_ Besides that, he had no desire to see Tomoe or any of his other casual acquaintances that night.

Slipping off his constrictive shirt, he decided to enjoy a chalice full of the perfect temperature liquid stored in the built in refrigerator in the room. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the night sky, sipping his drink quietly. Before long the gentle wind brought another sound to his ears. _"Laughing? But who…" _he knew that giggle, _"Amaya"_ joined in by Misao. He couldn't keep himself from the conversation.

------ --------- -------------- -------------

Amaya had long forgotten her turbulent first day at work and even the argument with Ninna just a short while ago. The wine and Misao's energetic company was mostly responsible for that as the two girls giggled on.

"So how long have you and Aoshi been together?" Amaya asked. Her bright blue eyes were hooded and relaxed from the dizzying amount of glasses of wine she had had.

"Ah, it seems like forever" Misao sighed.

"Aww! Why no kids?"

Misao looked longingly into the night sky, "No time right now I guess" she lied knowing full well that bringing a vampire child into this world would only mean a lifetime of torture for it.

"Oh. Well I want kids I think" Amaya continued slightly slurring her words. "Lots of babies…" she rambled on.

Misao giggled, "Maybe you've got someone waiting for you…"

Kenshin listened intently for an answer, his heart clenched slightly for some reason.

Amaya smiled, "Nah, I don't think so. Wouldn't he have put in a missing person's report for me or something? Or wouldn't he be going crazy wondering where I am?"

They both laughed and Kenshin let out a breath. _"Why am I so relieved to hear that?" _he chastised himself.

"No…I'm all alone…just me myself and I" Amaya continued.

"Hey you're not alone. We're all right here with you!" Misao corrected.

"Thanks" came a gentle answer.

"Well it's already late and you look like you're about to pass out at any second. So how about we call it a night? Oh and you have work tomorrow! How are you gonna' wake up?" Misao laughed.

"Eh, I'm with the boss remember?" Amaya joked and Misao laughed aloud.

Kenshin smiled remembering his comment to her that morning.

"No, I'm off to bed in a minute. I just want to sit here for a few" Amaya waved.

"Okay, don't fall asleep out here!" Misao walked out and closed the room door behind her.

Amaya settled into the lounge chair comfortably and looked out over the perfect full moon. She took the last sips of her drink and walked over to the balcony railing.

Kenshin too finished his drink and continued to search out her warmth in midst of the cool night. He wondered what was on her mind.

"_Kenshin…"_ he jerked back after hearing his name reverberate through her mind. He wanted to hear more and continued to listen in, _"Misao you couldn't be more wrong. What would Kenshin want with someone like me? I've been nothing but trouble for him ever since I got here. He's just being nice because I have nowhere else to turn. The most I can hope for is for him to keep me near and he doesn't have to know how I feel."_

Kenshin was speechless at the unspoken words. For him, they came pouring from her soul. _"She…this can't be…" _His heart warmed at the thought of the young woman harboring such feelings for him, but quickly darkened. _"What am I thinking? I'm a…a…monster! She'll never accept me for what I am! The minute she finds out what I am she'll want nothing more to do with me or anyone here."_

Amaya looked out into the darkness of the forest and had just decided to turn in for the night. She removed her zip up top and decided she was a mix between too tired and slightly drunk to change. Just as she was about to walk into her room, she sore a shadow moved from the edge of the trees in the distance.

"I must be seeing things…" she muttered while straining to see through the cover of the night. Yet when she looked again, the shadow seemed to glide closer towards the castle gates. "What in the hell…" it only got closer and swooped up and over the walls as if they were only mounds on the ground.

She stretched over the edge of the railing trying to figure out where the figure had gone. "Okay, that was no animal!" she stated.

Suddenly a sharp burst of wind and energy came up at her and knocked her backwards on the balcony floor. She looked up from where she'd fallen to see the same overbearing figure from earlier in the day looming over her.

Her body filled with panic and fear and she opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered a pale, cold hand. She mumbled and fussed to somehow escape its icy grasp, but failed miserably. Being caught off guard and by surprise she struggled to figure out what was happening to her and who this person was.

It was dressed completely in black and brushed it dry lips against her ears. Its breath hit her and her stomach churned into a thousand knots as a tongue flickered against her skin. "Kaoru" came a ragged voice. It was male and seemed to be filled with anger and lust at the same time. She shut her eyes and prepared to try one last attempt to escape its clutches as her heart dropped.

Just as quickly though, the figure was flung clear across the balcony in a streak of black. She struggled to asses what happened as two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. As she was spun around, she came face to face with Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" she was elated to him, but at the same time very confused. "But where…"

He pulled her behind him and faced the dark shadow now standing before them. "Stay behind me!" his voice was harsh.

Kenshin had heard the change in Amaya's heart beat and even when she questioned the shadow as it made its way up to the balcony. He thought nothing of using his god-like powers and swooping around to her balcony.

Amaya looked on in fright after recognizing the man from the restaurant and also from somewhere else. _"Where have I seen him before? He looks like…like…"_ and it came to her at once, _"my dream?"_

"More like nightmare" Kenshin added. She looked him still facing away from her and wondered how he could've known what she was thinking.

The dark shadow only looked on at his most despised enemy. Finally Amaya could see his face clearly. Black straight hair that hung over his face. His eyes were almost the same color as Kenshin's but glowed with a taint of yellow in them. She could still feel his cold grasp on her and his disgusting tongue on her ear.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked out of anger.

"His name is Saitou Hajime" Kenshin offered for the man.

"What? You know him?" she asked in disbelief.

"He knows me very well" the shadow replied. He walked towards them producing a shiny katana. Without another word, the figure rushed them. Kenshin gathered Amaya in his arms and in one smooth leap dodged the attack. He landed on his feet, with Amaya still in his arms near the French doors.

He set her down, "Get back and stay there."

Kenshin tensed and his eyes glowed with rage as his fangs descended. In his haste to find out if Amaya was alright, he'd neglected to get his blade.

Amaya also tensed behind him as she saw the change in the Kenshin. "Wha-what's going on?" she struggled. "What is this…"

"GET BACK!" he ordered now giving her full sight of his long sharp fangs and demonic glow in his eyes.

Her blood ran cold in her veins as she froze in fear. "Kenshin…" was her only response just as he swooped forward towards Saitou for another attack.

The two met wits with one another and after several seconds of Kenshin defending and attacking, Sano and Aoshi burst into the room; their eyes glowing and fangs showing clearly. Amaya could only watch at the three men stood facing Saitou.

"What do you want hunter?" Aoshi glared.

Saitou only laughed menacingly before answering, "Your heads of course you evil, vile creatures."

"Not tonight" Sano leapt forward and Saitou barely missed the onslaught of fists and claws.

Knowing he was outnumbered, Saitou jumped backwards onto the wide railing of the balcony sheathing his katana. "I will be back for what's mine Battousai" he glared at Amaya, "in the mean time you should watch out more carefully for what's yours."

With another laugh he jumped back from the balcony and disappeared into the shadows once more. Sano went to go after him, but was stopped by Kenshin. "Wait! He wants you to follow. We need to be more tactful."

"Damnit, how did he get in here?" Sano snarled.

Kenshin looked towards Amaya, "He followed her."

The three men stared at the girl and she could feel their cold gaze tearing her apart. "You're…you're not human." She backed away from them cautiously.

"Amaya wait" Kenshin started slowly walking towards her making sure to keep his voice as soft as possible.

She knew better than to trust that voice again and turned from the three men running swiftly out of the room. "STAY AWAY FROM ME…" she tore down the hallway in search of the nearest exit.

"Stay here, I'll go after her" Kenshin bolted out of the room behind the girl.

Amaya ran down the long hallway, her long black hair swaying behind her. She could feel him just behind her, and hear her name on his lips. "No, no…" she ran faster.

Shooting down the stairs, she went straights towards the front door and found her one time friend standing in front of her. "Amaya listen to us" Misao tried to reason with her.

Amaya saw the glow in the petite girl's eyes as much as she tried to mask it and knew instantly that she was trapped. "Stay away!" she ran back towards the staircase.

She saw Kenshin standing at the foot of the staircase and ran in the opposite direction. Knowing she was outnumbered she ran frantically ran into the exercise room and heard him just behind her.

Quickly she grabbed a katana from the wall and unsheathed it. Kenshin walked into the room and saw her standing ready to fight with his katana in her hands.

"Amaya put that down" he asked calmly.

"Fuck you, what the hell is this?" she spat back. Her hair was a disheveled mess about her bare shoulders. The look on her eyes relayed anger, disbelief and fright.

He saw the frantic urgency in her eyes and knew she was scared not only by Saitou but now by them, _"by me" _he thought.

"What are you people?" she insisted and raised the katana ready to strike at him.

"We're vampires Amaya" he decided to be as straightforward as possible. "And if we wanted to hurt you, you'd already be dead."

"Vampires?" she couldn't believe her ears, but it undeniable what she'd just seen.

"Yes, and that man on the balcony was a hunter."

"Holly shit! Vampires? Hunters? Next you'll tell me that your best friends are werewolves!"

"They're not exactly our friends."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she was frantic. "You, Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko, that bitch Ninna" she swallowed hard before continuing and her voice began to crack at the last two names, "Misao and Megumi?"

"Yes" he took another step towards her and she raised the katana to his throat.

"Don't!" she warned. _"This isn't real" _her head was spinning and the entire world seemed to be turned upside down. _"Vampires, werewolves…they're not real…no!"_

"We are real Amaya we've been here for centuries among humans."

"You can read my mind! You all can!" she screamed. "No wonder you knew what I was thinking and…oh god…I think I'm going to be sick."

"Amaya just put the blade down. I promise you that no one in this house will hurt you."

"You promise?" she retorted cynically, "What does your word mean to me? Don't take another step or else!"

"_I need to get out of here!" _she thought and then almost slapped herself after remembering that he could hear her loud and clear. Her gaze met his and he was bewildered by the sight of her.

"I can hear you Amaya" he placed his hand on the blade of the sword as his blood started to coat the metal and lowered it from his neck, _"and you're not going anywhere."_

------ ------------- ------------------ -----------------

**Well…she knows. Nuff said for now. More to come soon. Rei, thanks for the great ideas on how to whack that chick. I won't let you down! **

**R & R**

**Later!**


	8. Death & Faded Memories

**Death & Faded Memories**

She was a sight to truly behold; standing with the deadly blade raised to his neck in her seemingly fragile hand. There was an undeniable force and power in her eyes. He stood watching her: features twisted in anger and confusion, she shivered slightly and breathed deeply to maintain her composure and keep the katana steady. But inside she was battling herself.

For a moment he didn't care whether or not she actually did severe his head and put an end to the miserable existence he'd grown to loath. He'd been alone for centuries and never thought he would come across a creature such as her. She was the cleansing fire he needed to burn away all his sins in and he wanted to let her do what she was so close to doing. But his senses shook him back to reality and he knew very well that that could not happen, not now at least.

He kept his hand over the razor sharp edge of the blade and slowly lowered it from his neck. She resisted the movement and settled for keeping it pointed over his shirtless chest and at his heart. His blood dripped to the mat of the room and she was shocked at the bright red liquid oozing from his hand.

"I didn't know vampires bled" she stated frankly keeping her eyes between his and the dripping blood.

"There's a great deal you don't know" he spoke softly. She remembered that smooth baritone voice, and how only earlier she was contemplating her feelings for him.

His eyes began to glow brilliant amber getting darker and she found no escape from his gaze. Her heartbeat slowed and her breathing became more regular. She was filled with a warmth and peace that dulled her movements but she couldn't understand why; she didn't want to. The only matter of importance for her was his eyes as hers began to burn from the intensity of the long day.

Amaya managed to tear her gaze away from his and looked once more at the sword and where his hand still grasped it. The blood stopped dripping to the ground and was instead steadily coating the long blade, traveling towards her. The shiny thick liquid made its way the length of the sword where it reached the hand guard.

She yelped as it coated the hand guard and slithered its way closer to her flesh making her promptly drop the sword. As it hit the mat and made a muted thud she looked back up at Kenshin who only continued to stare at her.

Confusion was replaced once more by anger and she couldn't control her body anymore as she lunged towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she screamed and demanded while attacking him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ISN'T IT?" she continued to try to kick, punch and attack but he only dodged her attempts.

Her rage fueled her to keep going and demand answers from the monster in front of her. Thoughts of murder, suicide, death and sadness filled her mind as images of unknown people flashed in front of her. The quick and powerful attacks she forced on Kenshin slowed and he easily caught her slender wrists in his hands. She stood swirling from the distant memories pressed close to Kenshin.

Amaya grasped the side of her head with both hands and groaned from the mental onslaught all the while with Kenshin's hands never hers. She saw flashes of a woman lying mutely naked on a bed, her eyes closed tight. Then just as quickly the shadow was before her again; his yellow eyes looking directly at her, his icy hands lurching forward. She tried to turn from him, but he was everywhere. Through his laughter she heard it again, "Kaoru…"

She screamed and fell to the floor in an attempt to stop the visions forcing Kenshin to let her go. Her tears gushed out and she kept her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the laughter. "No…no…" she wimpered.

Kenshin crouched down beside her and tried to separate her hands from her ears, "Its okay…" he tried not knowing what to say to her. As he placed his hands on hers, she recoiled from the touch and scooted away from him.

"If you're going to kill me, you'd better do it now damnit" she spat angrily through her tears.

"I don't want to hurt you in the least" he stated while retrieving his katana from the ground. He sheathed it and returned it back to the wall.

"I'm not going to be your filthy toy!"

Kenshin looked back at her with shock across his features, but quickly understood why she would say that. _"She's a smart girl…"_

"Like I said, you've been living with us for weeks now and if we wanted to hurt you, you'd already be dead. Now's not the time for nonsense and irrational thinking. That man Saitou, he's the one you've been running from. Remember your dream?" He crouched down by her again as she still sat on the ground.

She didn't say anything and reflected on her dream. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how right he was. "I…I don't know what he wants from me…I'm not even sure if I know him" she mumbled.

"Well he knows you it seems and wants you back very badly."

She thought about this and her heart twisted at the thought of being anywhere near that man again. "He called me Kaoru" she replied softly. "Is that my name?"

He could do nothing but look on as she tried to make sense of it all. _"Kaoru" _he repeated in this thoughts, _"Fragarant…it's fitting I suppose."_

Her eyes were still filled with tears as the realization hit her all at once. "He knows me, knows who I am…but…"

Kenshin couldn't help but to wipe away some of her tears, "But?"

She looked up at him and frowned, "But how? H-how does he know me? What am I to him?"

Kenshin finally put a few possibilities of her words together in his mind. _"Saitou has been a hunter for as long as I've been on this Earth and if he knows her, and clearly claimed her back on the balcony…she must be…"_

His eyes snapped shut and he winced at the thought of such a notion. _"It would make sense Himura"_ came that annoying inner voice of reason, _"She's an excellent fighter without even realizing it. She clearly knows him from somewhere as her dreams indicate…a hunter and his apprentice perhaps?"_

He looked down at her again as she continued to fight the mental stress bearing down on her. _"The right thing to do is probably kill her"_ it egged him on. He thought of the possibility, _"I...I can't do that" _he decided. _"You must! She's a hunter and was probably sent here to destroy you and everyone in this house!"_ the voice screamed at him.

"_No, she was left for dead at the side of the road probably trying to escape that lunatic." _

She looked up at him with teary blue eyes, her gaze questioning him, pleading with him to help her, save her. The world had long spun out of her grasp and she was thrown into tortured darkness of her own mind. He continued to look into those electric blue eyes and knew that she would the biggest disruption in his existence and he welcomed it with open arms.

Without another word he gathered her up in his arms and carried her, still crying into his chest, out of the room. She wanted to fight back, wanted to argue and find out what was going on and how he was involved. But instead she sunk her head into the warm soft skin as exhaustion and fatigue overpowered her. Kenshin slowly entered her tortured mind and willed her to sleep, apologizing for his methods.

He walked up to his chambers and set her down gently in the oversized bed all the while continuing to mentally put her at ease. The time was already well past one in the morning and he knew that she would stay asleep throughout the day, in fact, he would ensure that.

Kenshin sat at the edge of the bed looking down at her; face still stained with tears, eyelashes batted down touching the tops of her cheeks, her skin looked pale against the thick blackness of her hair. He swept hair some aside and wondered what the outcome of this night would be for him.

Only weeks ago he'd been living in solitude thinking he wanted it that way. He'd been happy just surviving, but she'd come along and was proving to be quite the entrancing disruption to all that. He rose and covered her with a warm blanket and took one final look down at her.

Walking out of the room, he could sense the rest of them waiting in her chambers. He entered her room and saw them: Aoshi, Misao, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and even Ninna gathered inside. They gave him a questioning look as he pulled on his black button down shirt.

"She's asleep right now. We'll get more answers once she's rested" he replied.

"How the hell does that bastard know her?" Sano asked clearly irritated at Saitou's escape.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Aoshi interrupted, "She's either an apprentice or his…" he looked at Kenshin knowingly.

"She's neither" Kenshin interrupted.

The group looked at him in shock, "How can you be sure?" Megumi finally broke in.

"Because otherwise she wouldn't have been left at death's door on the side of the road if she were his trusted apprentice. He would've used her to get to one of us and then kill us."

"I don't understand any of this" Yahiko replied.

"She was running away from him in one of the dreams that I was able to look into. And it seems like she was trying to escape him that night as well."

"Okay, even if that were true, why wouldn't he have just sliced and diced her?" Sano questioned in his rough unapologetic tone. "Why the ragged, wolf-like wounds that were left behind? And that would mean that he'd done the same to those other humans as well, but why? He's a vampire hunter after all, not psycho serial murder. Or not?"

"Well with the likes of Saitou you never know!" Misao added.

"This is very disturbing. What are we doing with her?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin had expected the question to come up and prepared to face the possible backlash of his decision. "She will continue to stay here" he started.

All of their necks snapped in his direction with a bewildered look on their faces. Sano started, "What? Kenshin, there's still a strong possibility she's a hunter. And even if she isn't, you heard what Saitou said about coming back for her."

"Since when are we afraid of that bastard?" Kenshin roared. "If he wants her so badly than I'm assuming it's in our best interest to keep her here. Saitou has much bigger plans and all the pieces have not yet been put together. The murders, the type of wounds, and her...we have no clear answers right now. For the time being she will stay here!"

All but one accepted his decision, "Are you mad?" Ninna shrieked. She stood from the settee, her fists in tight balls as she yelled at him. "She's not only a human but for all we know a hunter. Who's to say that she hasn't regained her memory and isn't plotting to sever our heads at this very moment?"

Kenshin glared back at the insolent young woman, "Are you scared Ninna?" he mocked. "Of a pathetic little human? A mortal has you trembling like an insect?" he growled.

She calmed at the sight of the angry man but still held fast to her convictions. "You're making a terrible mistake keeping her here. She will be the downfall of this house that much I am sure of."

"As long as I am here that will not happen" Kenshin replied. "She poses no immediate threat to us right now and we still need her. No one is to harm her or so much as even read her thoughts" he addressed the group.

Ninna looked towards the redhead wanting desperately to kick back another remark about that, but chose to stay silent. They'd all clearly lost their good sense to the whims of that woman and she'd known that since the night he'd brought her into the house. "You will regret this decision one way or the other…" she walked out of the room.

"Kenshin?" Megumi started.

"I know Megumi. I know exactly what I'm doing and I hope that you all keep a little faith in me after all these years" he looked at them.

"We support your decision Kenshin" Misao smiled.

Sano merely smirked and nodded as did Yahiko and Megumi.

"Even if we don't know all the reasons behind it" Aoshi added.

"I have no secrets from any of you. We are all friends, comrades, family and more. I swore to protect this house and I don't plan on failing any of you" he squarely looked each one of them in the eye.

"So what's next?" Sano asked.

"We need to track Saitou and figure out what his plans are exactly. We still need to figure out about the murders and finally how this girl fits into everything. My gut tells me that she's the key to sort this entire mess out. Sano and Yahiko, I need you two to get more security and patrols in and around the estate. Aoshi, I need to know what Saitou is up and if he's in any way connected to the murders. Megumi and Misao…" he turned towards the two women sympathetically, knowing their connection with the young girl, "I need you two to help gain back her trust in us."

"But how?" Misao asked remembering the look on her friends' face at the front door. "There's just no way she'll even look at us the same!"

"I'm not sure yet, but patience! I'm afraid her mental health is at its breaking point. I know this will be trying on all of us, but intend to take full responsibility for her." Kenshin looked around at the group once more before telling them about his plans.

"I should also let you know that I will be meeting with Soujiro to find out once and for all whether or not they are involved in any of this."

Sano's mouth was agape at the last statement, "What? You mean you're actually going to sit down with that fleabag? What the hell for?"

"Sano, I've already sent word to him requesting the meeting under the clause of the treaty that was signed by both packs. We will be sitting down this Friday and Aoshi will accompany me since it seems you can't hold your tongue in front of the wolves."

"Keh, just as well that I not be there. Otherwise there'd be a lot of fur flying!" Sano leaned against the bed post.

"In any case" Kenshin started, shaking Sano's comments off, "I need to have his word on whether or not they are behind all of this. Soujiro may be a wolf but he has a great deal of honor and respected by almost all the factions of his kind. This meeting must happen. Aoshi?"

"I will be there" he iceman stated.

Kenshin looked down at the empty bed and remembered the slumbering woman just a few feet away. "Friends be on guard these next few days and report with any new information you gain. Until tomorrow then" he bid them goodnight and walked out.

The group dispersed and retreated to their respective chambers. Kenshin walked into his darkened room to find her still sleeping soundly in his bed. Her chest rose and fell at a steady pace and her mind was still at peace. He lowered himself into a large chair across from the massive bed where he could continuously see her. Pouring himself another glass of the intoxicating liquid, he sipped quietly while deep in thought.

There was no moving him from her side for the rest of the night and he regretted giving her the bedroom with such easy access from the balcony. _"But then again I didn't expect her to be attacked by him" _he remarked. _"What does she have to do with Saitou anyhow?" _

He considered everything from Saitou being her master and she his apprentice to the sickening possibility that they could've been lovers. He quickly banished the later thought. _"Not possible, she was running away from him with such fear…it's just not possible." _He looked towards her sleeping in peace knowing that he was only thinking that for his own peace of mind. _"Kaoru, Amaya, whatever your name is I will not let him have you."_

"_Yes and that makes her job all the easier Himura" _came the familiar voice. _"You just sit here entranced by her, like an imbecile." _Kenshin flung the chalice clear across the room and it shattered into indistinguishable pieces on the floor.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and removing his shirt, he decided there would be no rest for him tonight. He retrieved his katana from atop the large stone mantle adjacent to the bed and walked out into the cool night air on the balcony. He scanned the area beyond the castle and cursed himself for not being able to sense the damned hunter sooner.

"_I saw him in her dreams, and then knew that someone was following her at work and I still didn't realize it. Damnit…" _he began to battle the invisible adversary, his blade slicing through the crisp air silently. His eyes glowed as he continued on for hours longer.

"_Never again will that bastard touch anyone in this house."_

--- ------ --------- ------------

Hours later as dawn had spread its fresh sunrays over the land Kenshin heard a knock at his door. He frowned slightly and strode towards the door, katana still in hand.

"Aoshi…" Kenshin was slightly surprised to see the man at his doorway.

"Something's happened you need to get dressed and head into town right away" was his response, which Kenshin noted was rushed. "I'll wait downstairs."

Kenshin wasted no time in pulling on a fresh pair of black slacks and black sweater shirt and slipping into his black leather loafers. He took one last look over the sleeping young woman and shot out the door.

Sano, Megumi and Misao were already downstairs waiting with Aoshi.

"Sano, Megumi, Misao, stay with her and make sure she's okay. Don't wake her until I'm back or otherwise say so."

"No problem Kenshin, we'll stay with her" Misao replied as Megumi and Sano nodded.

With that, the two men rushed out and rode in silence towards the office. Kenshin almost didn't want to know what he was being rushed to and for what reason. _"Damnit, why do I sense Saitou has something to do with this?"_

-------- ------------- ------ **HOURS EARLIER **------- ---------------

A woman moves into a darkened underground bar/club/lounge for the rich and exclusive. Her tight red wrap dress clings to every curve as a plunging neckline dares to nearly expose her ample chest. Her raven hair sways half way down her slender back as she carries her drink. Making her way to the table where she's seated, she catches the eye of nearly every man in the place.

Slipping into her seat, her hooded black eyes are obstructed from view behind the veil of smoke rising from the cigarette in her mouth. She looks around the room, purposely making eye contact with any delectable looking man and suggestively sucking on the nicotine stick between her slender fingers. Her perfect red lips, matching the color of her dress, leave their impression on the glass and cigarette she's enjoying.

The music is soft and seductive, the air thick with smoke, alcohol, drugs and sex. Dozens of others are scattered about the recesses of the room either enjoying the music or somehow escaping reality.

From the corner of her eyes she sees a man enter the room. His mere presence demands attention. He has an impressive tall build and is dressed in a long dark overcoat with black straight hair and intense yellow eyes that are now scanning the room. They settle on her and she gives him a coy smile while taking another sip of the bitter liquid in her glass.

He takes the hint and walks over to her, a slick smile curling up on his lips towards the seductive creature. He stands over the table waiting to be invited to sit. She decides to toy with him for a bit, "Well hello. I haven't seen you around before. New in town?"

"Very" he simply replies.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" she sits back in her chair and slowly crosses her legs giving him just enough of a peak of her creamy thighs.

"I'd like that" he says taking a seat next to her. "You are?"

She smiles and takes another drag of her cigarette, "Tomoe. And you?"

"Saitou" he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Well Saitou, what brings you here?"

"Business."

"Oh, all fun and no play?" she smiles.

He chuckles and places a cold hand on her thigh under the table, "I certainly hope not."

"My aren't we forward?" she giggles and scoots forward in the chair, which only makes his hand travel higher under her dress.

"I know what I want when I see it" he replies, his lips curling into a smile once again.

A giggle erupted through her throat and she leans closer to him, her eyes dripping with intoxication. This man was so forward, so bold. Somehow he reminded her of a certain redhead that denied her pleasure today.

"So Tomoe, tell me what you do for fun?"

"Well…usually I'm here with acquaintances, but they're all too busy for me tonight" she pouted. "What did you have in mind?" she added with a devilish grin.

He only grinned at her, "Let me get you another drink" and walked towards the bar.

Meanwhile Tomoe finished her cigarette and wondered what her redhead is busy with tonight. She always hated it when he wouldn't come and see her on nights like this. She needed him badly and their encounter at his office in the afternoon only heightened her drive and desires.

"_Saitou" _she rolled the name around in her mind before deciding that he would be good enough fun for the night. _"To pass the time at least" _she decided and pulled out a small tin box from her purse. Inside was a clutter of small circular blue pills, each one stamped with a butterfly insignia. She quickly removed one and placed it on her tongue where went it to work.

After the man returned with their drinks, she continued to purr and whisper into his ear as they sipped and watched the crowd. She told him about herself and he listened intently as if she were the only person in the room he was interested in.

Soon her senses dulled as the world became much happier and more serene. Her body tingled for touch and sensation. He leaned towards her and stroked some hair framing her face, "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

She smiled at him through her relaxed eyes and took his hand, leading him through a remote doorway at the back of the club. They were inside of a dimly lit storage room which was lined with stacks of boxes. An old wooden bar lay further inside, the remnants of the renovation work performed on the club a few months prior.

She climbed on top of it and he pressed himself between her legs as his hands explored her body. Tomoe closed her eyes and took in the sweet sensation of his touch. She gasped every time he would expose more flesh and take it into his hands, "You're hands are so cold" she shuddered.

He only grunted as his lips slithered up and down her slender throat. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed herself against him as he hardened. He easily slipped her dress off her shoulders and hungrily took a soft mound of her breast in his mouth. She moaned and gasped at his wet mouth over her skin and begged him for more.

Her blood was filled with the intoxicating drugs and her mind and body screamed for more of what he was doing to her. She kept her eyes closed and back arched to give him better access as he quickly plunged into her. His hands wrapped around her thighs and shook her back and fourth around him, each time causing her to moan in satisfaction.

He slipped off the remainder of her dress and took in her entire slender figure, drinking her in with his tainted yellow eyes. His seemingly blunt nails dug into the soft flesh of her thighs causing immediate bruising and breaking of her delicate skin. She too far gone to notice any of the pain and could only beg for more.

Saitou's eyes scanned her skin and he immediately noticed the familiar puncture wounds just under one of her breasts. They were fresh and he knew immediately who had marked the woman in such a fashion. She'd not be turned or obviously drained of her life as she was now writhing under him, so he assumed that she was a willing mistress.

He stopped his thrusts at that thought and the woman beneath him clawed at his chest in retaliation. She was hungry and desperate for more and lightly punched his chest with her small fists.

Rage flooded him and he brought a harsh slap across her fragile face. She yelped in surprise and looked back him with a trickle of blood dripping down her chin. Her eyes were no longer the clouded and glazed over shallow of black, but filled with fear and anger. She held the side of her face and looked accusingly up at him.

He only smirked back at her, "What's wrong? Don't like it that rough?"

She pushed him off of her and tried to gather her clothing, hopping off the bar. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me!" he pointed a red talon at him and turned to dress. "You'll pay for that!"

His anger only rose and he harshly spun her around towards him, causing the clothing to drop out of her hands. "I only thought that since you're the Battousai's little fuck toy, you wouldn't mind a little pain. What's wrong you don't like anyone else digging into this creamy skin of yours" he fondled her breast.

She squirmed under his harsh touch and looked at him with anger, "What the hell are you talking about you sick freak? Get your hands off of me…" she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

He brought down another swift slap across her face nearly sending her to the ground, but he kept her steady in his arms. By now the alcohol and pills were wreaking their own havoc on her mind and body. All she wanted to do was get away from this man as her stomach churned. Saitou looked at the frightened woman in his arms and the trickles of blood coming down her chin and neck. The sight of the liquid filled him with even more fury.

He spun her around and pushed her up against the bar, forcing himself into her from behind. He thrashed harder and harder inside of her as she continued to scream and tried in vain to get away. Her screams weren't heard by anyone and he reveled at the sounds he was eliciting.

"I thought you liked like this bitch" he spat harshly pumping in and out, his hand squeezing her breast from underneath. She only cried out in pain as he twisted the stiff nipple between his fingers. "Yes, you like just like this you filthy vampire fucker" he growled.

Tomoe only responded with her pleads to be set free and for him to not hurt her. She begged for someone to hear her screams and to be rescued, but knew deep in her heart that would not happen. Tears rolled down her face and mixed with the blood already there as she endured several more minutes of his ravaged assault on her body.

After he was done, she thought with a glimmer of hope that he would set her free. She curled onto the floor, still naked, against the bar and prayed that he would leave at any moment. He pulled up his pants and went to his overcoat as she internally sighed in relief thinking he'd had enough. He took something out of the coat and stood for several moments with his back to her.

When he turned around she finally caught sight of what he was holding. Her heart dropped not only from the sight of the shiny metal weapon in his hands, but the glint in his beady yellow eyes and then the laugh. It filled the entire room and she shook with fear as he closed the distance between.

"You see my dear Tomoe, the man you know as Kenshin Himura has something very important of mine and won't give it back. And so it's only fair that I keep what's his."

She snapped from her stupor for a moment recognizing the redhead's name on the sicko's lips. Her lips parted to say something, but her voice dried up in her throat.

"Oh don't worry" he crouched down in front of her, "I'm not the bastard he is. I plan on returning his possession" he leaned in closely to her, "Just…in a few pieces" he smirked.

Tomoe's eye widened in terror as the weapon cut into her flesh, the patrons of the club never heard her bloody screams.

------ ---------- ---------- ------------

The black Mercedes pulled up to the police and Kenshin looked over at Aoshi.

"Another body was found, but this one has a connection with you it seems."

Kenshin digested the possibilities of that as both men exited the car. They walked quickly through the police station and made their way to an office at the back. Without knocking, Aoshi opened the door and stepped inside followed by Kenshin.

"Detective Suzuki this is Kenshin Himura" Aoshi introduced.

The feeble looking man rose from his chair, his hair peppered with gray and white, his skin tan and wrinkled. His dark brown eyes gleamed as he shook Kenshin's hand. He wore a crumpled white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark wool slacks that did nothing to hide his protruding belly.

"Ah, Mr. Himura thank you for coming in, please have a seat."

The three men sat down in the squeaky wooden chairs and Suzuki took a sip of his black coffee. Kenshin noted the darkened bags under the man's eyes and the solemn look on his face.

"Mr. Himura I'm sure you've heard of the streak of violent serial murders going in this area" his gruff voice started.

"Of course, it's been splashed over every newspaper and news program" Kenshin responded calmly.

"In all my years of being apart of the force, I've never seen the extreme amount of brutality that's evident in these murders. We're dealing with quite the sick bastard" he looked Kenshin squarely in the eyes.

Kenshin understood the mind games that people in law enforcement try to play. They like to give you a good mind fuck before catching the lies in your own words. He'd never been particularly happy with law enforcement as it had a history of violence and corruption within its ranks.

He only nodded at the detectives words.

Suzuki eyed the redhead for several minutes before continuing, "There's been another body discovered Mr. Himura."

"I've been informed of that" Kenshin replied dryly.

Suzuki cocked an eyebrow, "And you're not concerned that it could be someone you know or love? You're a smart enough man to realize we don't bring people in here without good reason."

"My family and friends are all safe at home detective, I only saw them an hour ago as I was leaving to come here." He purposely kept his voice composed and casual.

"Hmm," the detective rummaged through some of the manila files on his cluttered desk and pulled one out of the bundle.

Kenshin heard the detective recite the name in his head before the old man could utter the words. _"It can't be…"_

"Are you familiar with one Miss Tomoe Yukishiro?" the man asked sternly.

"Yes I am, she's a close friend" he answered, his mind still buzzing from the thoughts.

"Mr. Himura, I regret to inform you that Miss Yukishiro has been found murdered" the detective paused in order to gage the reaction.

Kenshin caught on and widened eyes in disbelief, "Tomoe? But…I just saw her yesterday afternoon! How can this be?"

Suzuki scribbled down some notes at Kenshin's words and looked back at him, "She was found approximately 5:30 this morning by the employees of a bar and lounge in the storage room where she'd been visiting. Her family has already been notified and we're getting a timeline together of her whereabouts from yesterday. We were informed that she visited you at your business sometime yesterday."

**Aoshi: **_"He's trying to either rule you in or out as a possible suspect or person of interest."_

**Kenshin: **_"Yes I realize that. Saitou has gone too far. Why would he kill Tomoe? She was not turned."_

**Aoshi: **_"You're so sure it's Saitou?"_

**Kenshin: **_"That bastard mentioned something about watching out for what's mine, I never assumed he considered that to Tomoe. And he did follow Amaya yesterday afternoon. There's a good possibility that he saw me sending Tomoe off in the cab from my office."_

**Aoshi: **_"So she was with you yesterday?"_

**Kenshin: **_"She showed up unannounced and stayed in my office for a few hours. He's playing games with me."_

The detective watched on as Kenshin wrinkled his brows in concentration.

"I uh…damnit this is just not possible" Kenshin rubbed his forehead and looked back the detective, "I'm sorry detective, but this is all too much to take in. I just can't recall the exact time right now, but I know it was after lunch. I just can't believe Tomoe is gone…" He understood the reasoning that those in law enforcement used to tell between who was lying to them or not, and chose his words carefully. Giving him an exact date and time would seem too rehearsed for someone going through the shock of just finding out a friend was brutally murdered.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Himura" the old man replied as he scribbled down more notes.

"I can check with my secretary who keeps track of that and have her contact you."

"I understand Mr. Himura, the shock and pain of loosing a loved one does blur details from even a day ago. But I must trouble you for one more inconvenience on your part."

"What's that?"

"I must ask if Miss Tomoe was just a friend, or something more."

Kenshin read where the man was taking the line of questioning and cut him off to the point, "We were involved off and on, but remained friends through it all. She had her life and I had mine, but that doesn't mean we didn't care about each other."

"When was the last date of his involvement?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean to ask, when was the last time you two were intimate?"

"I don't know how this has to do with you finding her murderer Detective."

"I'm sorry to get personal Mr. Himura, but we think that she had been either intimate or been sexually assaulted just before her murder."

Kenshin thought about the black-eyed woman, _"Why does that not surprise me."_

"It'd been a few weeks detective. I don't record such events in a log book so I can't give you an exact date" Kenshin snapped back.

"I understand you're upset Mr. Himura. I have no further questions right now and if I need anything further, we'll be in touch." He rose from his as did Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Aoshi, thanks for your assistance" the two men shook hands.

Kenshin made sure to have a hurt enough look on his face to pacify the man's suspicions as they shook hands.

**Aoshi: **_"I'll meet you in the car shortly."_

Kenshin nodded and walked out of the police station and back into the car. He bent his head down allowing deep red bangs to cover his eyes. _"Tomoe you sick woman, what did you get yourself involved in?"_

Aoshi turned to the detective, "I'd like to examine the crime scene a little further."

"Aoshi, I've known you for the past 5 years and have come to you for help in the past about unsolved cold cases. I trust you completely, but your friend is tied to our victim so I just don't know how objective you could be…"

"Tomoe was a friend of Kenshins' not mine. I gather her remains are still there?"

The detective nodded as he handed him a badge, "The coroner hasn't been able to pick up all her pieces of the floor yet. The sick fuck really messed her up."

"I'll let you know if I find anything" Aoshi moved towards the door.

"One more thing" Suzuki yelled at him from behind, "your friend Kenshin…"

"He has nothing to do with it. She was rich and spoiled and had too many lovers to count and so we must assume it's the same mass serial killer. Kenshin was home all night and only left when I brought him here this morning. I can attest to that." Aoshi finished his statement and walked out of the room.

Suzuki nodded and stared at the name scribbled before on the paper, "Kenshin Himura" he stated absently. "Looks like you're off the hook" he crossed out the name with his pen.

------- --------- ------------

Kenshin sat with his fists tightly balled up as he and Aoshi made their way to the crime scene. He looked tentatively out the window, searching the paved jungle for any signs of Saitou.

"He's out there laughing at us" he growled.

"Control your anger" Aoshi instructed cooly, "he wanted to do this either because of Amaya or to lure you out…or both."

"I should've been more careful. One thing I don't understand why he's come back to do this after all these years?"

"Because he's a sick man with too much blood on his own hands and he accuses us of being the animals" Aoshi finished.

"Yes, but he's also smart and decisive. The murders, Amaya, and now this, they are all connected to him."

The car pulled up in front of the club amidst a barrage of police cars. The two men walked silently and quickly past the reporters already on the scene and after flashing the badge Suzuki gave Aoshi, they easily gained entrance to the club.

Kenshin could smell the taint of decaying blood and flesh filling the air. It was undeniably hers, mixed with alcohol and drugs. _"So she was doped up again" _he thought sourly. They made their way to the back room, which was already taped off with yellow caution tape.

The officers on the scene recognized Aoshi and quickly gave him admittance to the storage room where the coroners were still working. They stood from the doorway and looked in. Kenshin had seen a great deal of gory war and battle scenes in his time, but this was obvious overkill.

The walls were thoroughly coated with her blood. Body parts and entrails were strewn about over the floor; the blood had already coagulated and begun to dry. Kenshin could see a hand with brilliant red nails covered in her own blood to side of him. She had been hacked into bits and he'd gone so far as to sever her head.

Kenshin saw remnants of her torso lying on the ground and looked up to see her head dangling by ebony locks from the ceiling fan. Her almond shaped eyes had lost all light a long time ago, and had receded up into her head. Her mouth was stained at the edges with blood as it leaked down onto the ground.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Aoshi asked one of the officers on the scene.

"No sir" the young man responded. "Just some personal effects: her purse with ID and cash along with some drugs."

"Witnesses?" Aoshi asked.

"A few patrons reported that she was speaking to a man of about 6 feet and big build. They said that he wore a dark long trench and had straight black hair. They were spotted drinking together and acting as if they'd known each other for a while. Then no one knows how she ended up in the storage room or if she'd gone in with him. No one could even recall him leaving the club."

Aoshi nodded towards the young officer as he and Kenshin softly spoke.

"It's definitely him" Aoshi stated.

Kenshin only nodded and looked at the severed head one last time before turning and leaving, _"Good bye Tomoe."_

----- --------- ------------- --------------

The two went directly back home to gather their thoughts and ideas before making another decision. Aoshi against his nature even suggested that they hunt the hunter before any more damage could be done. Thankfully, she was notoriously known to keep a few different lovers and had gained a reputation for being wild so there wouldn't be too harsh of a focus on Kenshin in the public eye.

Kenshin just listened to the words wondering how he'd been so careless as to have let Saitou ravage the city for so long.

"_I feel like I've failed them already. Last night with Amaya being so close to being taken away and now Tomoe's death. Saitou…you will have to pay for this."_

They reached the estate quicker than usual and Kenshin called into the office letting Ms. Tsao know that he and Amaya would not be in for today. He hadn't rested in seemingly days and met with his trusted group in the sitting room downstairs.

"How is she?" Kenshin asked as Misao bounced in, happy to see Aoshi back.

"She's still asleep. Megumi decided that she just couldn't take her appearance anymore and had the maids sponge her off and change her. But other than that, she's where you left her."

"Thank you" he replied.

She smiled and took her place by Aoshi as Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Ninna made their way into the room.

Kenshin decided to tell them what had happened to Tomoe and how she was connected to him. There would be no secrets from this crowd.

---------- ----------------- **SHORT WHILE LATER**--------------- ------------

The young woman upstairs, in her freshly changed pajamas and combed hair still lay in bed. Her small frame shivered every so often from the visions of her dreams. Images that haunted her previously now made their way back into her mind.

_A small child no more of three years of age sat on the ground crying uncontrollably. Her large blue eyes were filled with tears and her perfect rosy pout quivered from fright. The little girl continued to cry with her head bent into her hands and call for her mother. _

_She looked around to find that she was still locked up in the dilapidated dark room and all alone. They'd taken her mother from her, and she scratched at the wooden door feebly trying to escape and help her. Defeated, she'd curled up in the middle of the room as her small form shivered._

"_Mommy…" she repeated over and over. Her throat was now too sore to continue her cries for help and pleads to be with her mother. _

_Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she rocked back and forth wondering when she would see her again. Her still form was shaken awake to the sound of the door locks unlatching. She sat up in place and looked in wide-eyed anticipation and fear towards the door. _

_It sung open and creaked horribly on it hinges, revealing a looming presence in the doorway. It looked down at her with piercing, tainted angry yellow eyes. After a few moments of silence it slowly inched in stalking towards her. Its heavy black boots making loud thuds as it walked, and the floor seemed to shake beneath her. She checked again and realized that she was the one shaking. _

"_Where's my mommy?" she asked with all the strength she could muster._

_The figure didn't answer and only grew closer, its presence inescapable, its eyes piercing through her. She asked again through the fresh batch of tears spilling down her soft cheeks, "Where's my mommy?"_

_No answer again, only a menacing chuckle as an icy hand reached towards her. She lurched back and tried to escape it, but a chill soon rocked her small frame as the hand grabbed her. _

_She could do nothing but scream._

The young woman snapped up from the bed, her hair blanketing her features behind it, and her breath escaping in deep gasps. Her skin was moist from the sweat and she clutched the soft sheets tightly in her fists.

Still gasping for air and the images running through her mind, she pushed back the hair from her face. Looking up she saw a pair of amber colored eyes looking back at her. For a moment she was filled with panic as she remembered the eyes from the dream.

But she soon realized that these eyes were different as the man made his way closer to her side. Blazing red hair swaying behind him, dressed entirely in black, his features were perfection. She knew this man was not the one stalking her in those nightmares; he was not the one that had taken everything away from her.

She looked at him and he at her with an unspoken understanding of calm and assurance of safety. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and she could clearly see that now. He walked to her side and sat beside her at the edge of the bed.

Slowly he ran his hand through her hair and she felt gentle shivers travel up and down her spine. The shivers weren't from fear but from the warmth that her body lacked and she automatically sank into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, her tears falling freely now.

He embraced her tightly and gently stroked her hair and back, realizing he needed to hold her just as badly. He brushed his lips softly on her forehead.

"Kaoru?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head in response, her voice barely able to reply. "Yes" she cried after a few more sobs, "I…remember everything."

He continued to hold her in his arms.

------- ------------- --------------

**I must say thanks once again to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys really made me want to update sooner! And I promise, as long as you review, I will reply directly to you since I can't through the fic.**

**Sorry about all the scene changes and jumps back and forth in time…I hope they weren't too confusing. The stuff in italics was obviously Kao's dream sequence. **

**Detective Suzuki was more of a personal recollection I had about law enforcement. I'm not against them or anything. In fact I know a few great cops and he's supposed to be representative of them and their dogged determination.**

**So anyhow…yea, she remembers and from now on it's Kaoru! hehe**

**But you ask how is she connected to Saitou and what exactly does she remember? Well kiddies, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Tomoe's death scene was gruesome and even made me cringe as I wrote it so restrain your flames please. **

**Thanks again to a certain psycho from San Diego who inspired me to be particularly ruthless concerning her death. :evil grin:**


	9. The Hunter

**The Hunter**

"What do you want to know?"

Her voice was a soft whisper and left his senses shattered. For several moments he couldn't do anything but just look at her. She sat on the bed, her head hanging down and her hands clasped in her lap. Everything going on outside the room didn't matter at that moment. He'd allowed himself to be completely enveloped by her and now he was afraid maybe he'd delved too deep. Every word that dropped from her lips mattered.

"Your full name?" he asked as strongly as his voice would allow. He stood a few feet away from her, pressing his back into the wall and looking at her still form.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

She wasn't afraid anymore or confused. Her tone was certain, but still soft. The lit lamps on either side of the bed fought against the darkness of the rest of the room and encompassed her form with their glow.

"Where are you from Kaoru?"

He needed to shut down the feeling of cradling her head in his hands once more. She'd cried into his chest moments before, aware and unafraid of him. She was so warm…

"Originally, I don't know. But ever since I've been able to remember, I was raised in the US."

She was as much of a foreigner as he thought she would be. What was she doing here? Why? He needed to ask so much and wanted to do so all at once, but refrained himself.

"What is your connection to Saitou?"

Kaoru finally raised her head and looked in his direction. Her deep blue eyes darkened and her lips parted as she began to form the words.

"He is…" her voice quivered and she regained some strength after clearing her throat. "He's my teacher, my family, my tormentor, my enemy, the only life I've known since I was little."

Kenshin could see the images of the man in her mind. He was always looming over her, smiling knowingly down at her; his yellow eyes penetrating through her thoughts and into Kenshin's mind.

"Why is that? Where are your parents?"

She swallowed hard and looked straight ahead into the darkness. "Because he took everything away from me and formed me in his own image." Her eyes closed as she remembered, "I never knew my father, never met him or saw him. My mother was everything to me and protected me."

A smile graced her features and disappeared just as quickly. She opened her eyes and they were filled with unshed tears. "Then one night we were taken to him. That was when I first saw Saitou. I don't remember much, just my mother screaming and pleading with him to let us go. But no one listened. I remember being torn away from her and missing her arms around me. Then being alone in a dark room for what seemed like forever. I waited and waited to see her again, but never did."

"How old were you?"

"I think three."

Kenshin could see the dim images in her mind; he could hear the pain in her voice, the screams echoed through his ears. He wanted to continue his questions, but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the truth.

She continued on, "The next few days I don't entirely remember. They were a blur between being alone again in the dark room and the beatings. I don't know why he kept me alive and then eventually he started to train me. I didn't want to do any of it at first, but the punishment for that were more beatings."

"What sort of training?"

"They were almost like boot camps that he and his organization ran. They would recruit young runaways, homeless kids and thrown away orphans to join them. They'd use every trick they could to seduce impressionable young people who had no where else to turn to join them. Eventually, we all became complacent to his whims and thoughts. He would teach us about vampires, werewolves and how we needed to fear them, hate them…" she voice trailed off for a moment. "…destroy them. He told us that you are all sinful creatures and it was our duty to save the entire world from falling prey to you. He would say thing like how your kind are worse than animals because an animal only strikes another when they're scared or incited, but your kind strike over and over because of your bloodlust."

"Yes, but aren't mortals the same way themselves? They don't hide their valuables and lock their doors from animals or us, but from each other" Kenshin finished, not entirely angry. He'd dealt with the mindset of the few who knew of their existence and hated him just because.

She had no words for him.

"So you became a hunter?" he asked.

She merely nodded her head in response. Kaoru looked up at him and lowered her eyes as she met the amber gaze. "I…I stopped fighting against him and let him filter into my mind eventually. He controlled every waking thought. His words were absolute and his methods were justified by the results."

Kenshin's eyes darkened at her words, his anger rising. "So why run from him?"

"Because soon he became delusional with his own power. It wasn't enough just to hunt your kind, but also those that sympathized with your kind. He went after cults and occult groups, even…" her voice hitched in her throat as the bloody images screamed at her, "kids that were into scenes like that. They were just kids but to him they were the beginnings of evil" she whispered. "He started plotting about coming to Europe and Asia to seek out more ancient vampire and werewolf sects. His mind was set on somehow destroying you all, but only after exposing you to the world. He has everything, weapons, and politicians in his fist, money, supplies…"

"He came here looking for me and Soujiro no doubt. Where is he getting the money from? Hunting isn't exactly a lucrative career."

"He got involved with drugs and major dealers and suppliers. Our training and skills not only came in handy with hunting and destroying vampires and wolves, but apparently also in efficiently peddling every illegal drug under the damn sky." Her voice shook with anger, "I'm sure that not too soon after that, he started his own experimenting. After that, his demeanor became even more erratic. He dabbled in black arts, witchcraft you name it, all in the effort to become more powerful. Pretty soon the almighty hunter became dazzled by the dark world he fought against. Slowly I started to see him change from a ruthless hunter to a complete lunatic."

"And of course you thought this was all apart of the cleansing process? Like you said, the end justifies the means?" he asked cynically.

She looked up at him, a hint of hurt in her eyes, "No they don't" she passionately cried out, her voice rising considerably from a hushed whisper to a vehement stand. "What he's doing is wrong, it was wrong as he has no right or absolute power to do so. The people that we've killed…god…we're the monsters, but I never peddled drugs. I was beaten and punished for that, but I didn't care…"

"So why not stop, why not leave?" he interrupted.

"I was never afraid to hunt or kill, in fact for some reason or another, I was better than most. But while the sight of him angers me I was also terrified of him for so long. He had me tucked under his thumb I didn't know how to think or act on my own. When we came here he put his plan into action. He would never let me out of his sight."

"The murders, he's responsible?"

"Yes. He wouldn't tell us everything, and just instructed us to do our part. I was supposed to stick by his side the whole time, but I couldn't watch him slaughter innocent people in the name of some delusional, paranoid idea."

"So you finally ran?"

"I-I tried to stop them from listening to him, but that only made me the odd one out once again. They hated me because Saitou kept me so close and would always praise my hunting skills. I hate myself for probably all the same reasons. I decided I needed to get out it, get away from him somehow. That night he planned on creating even more chaos by killing a larger group of people and blaming it on you and I convinced him to let me go along with the sickos he sent out…"

"Wait, so it was a bunch of young hunters going around tearing apart people?"

"Yes, they became just as erratic as him and follow every order blindly. After trying to convince him to let me, he finally did only I had my own plans. I wanted to stop them from killing those people but..."

"But you couldn't, and got hurt trying to escape, which is where I found you that night, is that right?" he asked irritably.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion at his statement and tone. "Yes, but…"

"And you expect me to believe that after you've readily admitted that you're a hunter?" he spat, the tone in his voice filled with anger. "I should've listened to my instincts the moment we realized you'd lost your memory and disposed of you. If you think we're monsters than why not live up to our reputation right?"

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment and met his gaze once more. Her face was solemn and her heart beat was steady, "I didn't lie to you Kenshin, not for a moment. I was Kaoru that night, but you brought me here as Amaya. I've only regained my memory today and I now realize how wrong we were, and I don't think you're monsters."

His stance didn't change and so she continued, "If you want to kill me, I understand completely. I was trained to be your enemy, but ended up becoming indebted to you for saving my life. Know that I don't hate for what you are, we're the monsters…"

Kenshin took a breath and let his anger dissipate. "So now that you're life is indebted to me, you trust me? Your mind has changed so quickly and you trust the people who you hunted for so long? You expect me to trust you now?"

"No."

"Then you tell me what is it that you want? Should I let you walk out of here and into that lunatic's arms again?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'd rather you kill me…"

"So you'd rather stay here with a bunch of blood-sucking, vile vampires?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE" she cried. Her knees curled to her chest and she wrapped her arms around, sinking her head down. "I would never go back to him…ever! Nothings right and nothings wrong, everything is just shit!" she cried, her words slightly muffled by the sheets.

Kenshin sank into the chair and continued to look at her. His chest was heavy with the burden of deciding her fate. She'd started as a means for him to figure out what was going on, and now it seemed she was his captive. His decision would not only affect their lives, but the lives of everyone who trusted him to protect them. He wouldn't keep the truth from his friends and only family, but also knew in his heart of hearts, that he couldn't send her away.

"If you were just another orphan then why does he want you back so badly?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She looked up at him sitting across the room and looking back at her. Half of his face was shrouded in darkness in a diagonal line across his perfect features. She wished for a moment that he'd hold her again…

"I…I don't know. He always told me that I'd continue to be by his side no matter what. He always called me his lucky charm or something…I don't know, I swear!"

He let out a heavy sigh, "From the moment you came into my life, you've complicated things beyond reason. You were abducted by him, separated from your mother, never knew your father. Why? If he only recruits those that are forgotten by mainstream society then why abduct and practically raise you himself? Why keep you so close to him unless he needs you for something, but what? So you see I still need more questions answered Kaoru."

She only nodded in response, trying to figure out where her life would lead her next. _"Fate…"_ she mused in her mind. _"It must be my fate."_

She looked towards the redhead once more and wondered how she ever considered him an enemy. She still remembered feeling the undoubted attraction towards him while her memory eluded her. _"If only, I could go back to that…"_

"Why would you want to?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head in an attempt to get rid those thoughts, "It's much better than to only exist to serve someone else's purpose. The moments I didn't remember my past, I was free of everything, Saitou, my history, and even my actions."

"You can't escape who you are for long, eventually it all catches up to you. I suppose Saitou is a part of my existence that I must deal with for being what I am. You, I don't understand for the life of me."

"I…"

Before she could continue, a knock at his door interrupted them. He rose and before walking away added, "You'll find it in your best interest not to leave his room."

She nodded wearily and saw him disappear out of the room. Sinking back into the sheets, she curled on her side and tried to blank out all the memories that had come back to her.

---- --------- ------------ -----------

Kenshin walked into the grand room downstairs, following Aoshi. He sank into the arm chair as the group noted the obvious concern written across his face.

"Before anyone begins, I want to be honest and very frank with all of you. Our house guest has regained her memory completely" he started.

The group was shocked at the revelation.

Megumi smiled, "Good to hear that she won't drive herself insane, but what does she think of us?"

Misao beamed, "Yes I'm so happy for her, but now what? She knows about us."

Kenshin raised his hand in a motion for silence. Even Ninna was interested to find out what the young woman had to say.

"Her name is Kaoru Kamiya and she is, _was_, a part of Saitou's clan. A hunter."

Shock hit the group in a wave of disbelief.

"What?" Sano cried.

"Oh no…" Misao's smile left quickly.

"I knew something was funny about that girl" Ninna snorted.

"What do we intend to do with her?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah, you figured out what the deal is with Saitou and the murders?" Sano added.

Kenshin pounded a harsh fist into the armrest of the chair, instantly silencing all. He looked back up at them, "I've been questioning her for a while. She was taken by Saitou as a child and raised in some sort of training camps although it sounds more like a cult. I wouldn't shy from saying that it was more like brainwashing for young, impressionable, and lost young people. As for the murders, from what she's told me, Saitou is responsible for them. He's come here explicitly to bring our clan and Soujiro's into the open, before…destroying us, as she put it."

All were silent and dared not to interrupt him as he thoughtfully paused, "She doesn't wish to go back to him or to be apart of his organization, which is why she was found in that condition that night. She tried to stop the attacks at one point, and the other hunters turned on her. But there are some questions that bother me about Saitou's desire to get her back." Kenshin placed a finger to his chin as he thought.

A few moments passed, before anyone would interrupt his train of thought. "What do you mean?" Misao asked.

"I mean, she stated that Saitou recruited these hunters out of runaways, orphans and other random forgotten members of society. So why would he have forcibly taken her as a child and raised her? She indicated that he took particular interest in her and supposedly kept her under his thumb. She must serve some specific purpose, but what?"

"The parents?" Aoshi asked.

"The mother is dead most likely by Saitou's hand. She doesn't know who her father is. No siblings from what she indicated"

Ninna snickered, "It's usually that way for her types…"

Kenshin sent her a glare that quieted her down immediately.

"Are we going by what she's choosing to tell us or…" Aoshi started, but was interrupted.

"I sensed no deception from her while she spoke to me. I was able to clearly look into her thoughts and memories."

"Yes but she's a trained hunter, by no less than Saitou. Could she be tricking us?" Aoshi retorted.

"It's a possibility, but I can confidently say no in this case."

"I don't get it! How can Saitou hope to take on both clans? He's settin' himself up…" Sano smirked.

"Not exactly. You see it seems our hunter has gotten quite sophisticated. He's now not only hunting, but also involved with dealing and suppliers of controlled substances."

"Drugs?" Sano asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He's got the manpower, money, and weapons among other things. We're not up against some hunter with a sword or bow and arrow."

"So now what?" Yahiko asked.

"We hold her as a lure for Saitou, then kill them all" Ninna offered.

"Ninna, I would leave the tactic planning to us" Sano glared at her.

Kenshin gave Sano a knowing look before turning to the group again, "We still have time concerning Kaoru but in the mean time we have to worry about what Saitou is planning next. But I wanted to ask you all about something before anything else can continue. She will be staying with us until we find out more, is that a problem for anyone?" His tone was stern and unwavering.

"Ah…can we trust her? I mean she is or _was_ a hunter…" Misao asked.

"She says that's she's indebted to us for saving her and that she was trying to get away from Saitou for quite a while. I'm not asking you to trust her with your lives, but she means us no harm."

"Then…" Misao looked at Aoshi and then back towards Kenshin, "I don't have a problem with her staying here."

"Neither do I, we've been all staying together for so long" Megumi stated.

"The same" Sano replied.

Aoshi merely nodded his response.

"Same" Yahiko stated as a fuming Ninna stood by his side.

"I DO!" she screeched.

Kenshin prepared for her verbal onslaught.

"This…this is unheard of! A hunter staying with us? A HUNTER! I'm sorry, but am I the only one that seems to understand just what that means for us? Why should we trust her?"

"Just as much reason she has to trust in us. She's realized that the entire time she spent here there was no danger for her. If she can now put her safety in the lives of her supposed enemies, are you so afraid to do the same? She's one against seven Ninna" Kenshin stated as calmly as his rising temper would allow.

"Trust? She can trust in the fact that I will not hesitate to ripe her head off…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he raised his voice at the insult.

"NO YOU LISTEN" the small girl roared back. "I WILL NOT BE LIVING IN THIS HOUSE WITH HER!"

"THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION!" his eyes glowed a dark due towards the disobedient girl.

"I'LL MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR MYSELF NOW. IT SEEMS YOU'VE FALLIN UNDER THE CHARMS OF NOT ONLY A FILTHY HUMAN, BUT A HUNTER! SHE'S A SWORN ENEMY AND YET YOU'RE PREPARED TO HOUSE HER, AND PROTECT HER! YOUR PRIORITIES HAVE SHIFTED MY LIEGE" she screamed.

"Ninna, damnit Kenshin knows what he's doing" Yahiko coaxed as he grabbed her arm.

"My priorities are unwavering young lady and have been so long before you joined us. You don't wish to stay under the same roof as her, than what are your other options?" Kenshin calmed himself from lashing out at the resentful girl.

"If she's that important to you, then obliviously there's no room for me here. You can keep your whore all to yourself! I'm leaving!" she flinched free of Yahiko's grasp and turned to the rest of the group. "Today it's me that's being forced out, tomorrow it will be you!"

"_That_ won't happen Ninna I can reassure you of that. No one is forcing you to leave either" Kenshin replied his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes shut.

Yahiko tried his best to refrain the young woman, but she walked out of the room and stomped to her chambers. The young man went to go after her.

"Let her be Yahiko. If she's smart then she won't leave the grounds" Kenshin stopped him. "We have more important matters to attend do."

The remainder of the group let the incident pass without another word.

"What of your meeting with Soujiro?" Aoshi asked not fazed in the least by the argument.

"It'll happen as planned. Regardless of our past with the wolf clan, we would need every ally available against this madman."

"And what should we do in the mean time? I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for the asshole to make another move!" Sano spat.

"There are still more questions I need answered by her. For now, all we can do is heighten our defenses and possibly move into the stronghold."

They considered the meaning of his words and continued to turn towards their long-time leader for more answers.

---- ------ ----------- ---------------

Kaoru sat in the dark room where Kenshin had left her about an hour prior. She looked around the room and made out the similarities that it had with the room she'd been staying in. _"My room…" _she lingered on the thought. She'd never had anything to call her own before.

Kenshin's room had darker tones in the woods and fabrics and the air held his distinct gingery-musk smell. It had been just the other day when she was imagining that aroma all around her and basking under his touches while sparring. There would be no more of that she feared.

"_Why did I have to remember? It's not like this existence is worth the memory, or even worth living for!"_

She rose from the bed and sauntered over to the closed French doors leading to the balcony. Looking out into the night she wondered where her tormentor was and shuddered at the thought of be his captive once more.

"But you'd rather be the captive of a vampire?" came his baritone voice.

Instead of flinching at the sudden break in silence, she merely continued to look out towards the perfect full moon. Years of training had taught her to detect the movements of any creature, but he was quite different. She sensed his presence, but only moments after he'd already entered the room.

"I told you before, you're not the monster here" she replied.

The air dripped with tension as Kenshin wondered how to start his questioning once more. He'd been angry with her and felt deceived, yet he just couldn't help being infatuated with her. Even after discovering so much about her past, she still eluded complete explanation.

"It's alright, I'm ready to answer all your questions" she replied, turning towards him.

His eyebrows furrowed at her words, her soft yet meaningful tone, her brilliant eyes. Snapping out of his stupor he took a seat at the chair, as she sat the edge of the bed.

"Do you know where Saitou is now?" he asked trying to push all other thoughts aside and get right to the point.

"He's been planning this for some time. He built a strong bit of support here before coming over from the States. He never really stayed in once place for long: motels, inns, even abandoned buildings. He's too damn paranoid to stay put, so keeps moving around."

"How many are there?" he asked, contemplating his next move.

"I…I don't know an exact number …" she shook her head.

"10? 20? 500? Give me some idea" he asked slightly irritated.

She looked up at him "I would estimate it at about a hundred."

"Where is he keeping these supposed hunters without detection?"

"Not all in the city. They're scattered about and await his express orders on where and when to meet. They've been told to lie low in surrounding cities and not make contact unless they're contacted first."

"What sorts of weapons?"

"The usual guns, swords, but in some cases explosives and even more sophisticated arsenal with night vision-things like that."

"They must be aware that most of those are pointless against us?"

"They are."

"And?"

"They anticipate on surprising you first and then coming in for the final blows. Saitou has already told them how to…" she stopped not knowing how to finish the rest of her sentence, her stare on the floor below.

"How to kill us?" he offered, his tone drenched in anger.

"Yes, only by decapitation were his orders" she whispered.

"And what was to be _your_ role Kaoru?"

She looked up at the tone his voice took as her name fell from his tongue. "I…I don't know."

"You're lying to me?" his eyes narrowed on her.

Still looking at him, she rose from her seat on the bed and softly padded over to where he sat. Kneeling down in front of him, he could see her teary blue orbs looking up at him, "No, never. I could never do that. I owe you too much..."

He sat looking down at her and she tried her hardest to make him believe that she was really telling the truth. "I owe you my life and then beyond that I've never known what a family felt like until I came here. And then after realizing who I was, I also realized how wrong Saitou is. He wants to destroy everything that doesn't fit in his euphoric little world, and he's gone too far. I wanted to run all that time, but had no where to run to."

She placed her head on his knee and told him about the pains she'd suffered at the hunter's hands. "He was just as cruel towards me as he was towards those we hunted. Other times his demeanor would be different, it was like living in perpetual hell and not knowing how to get out. I didn't know anything else beyond hunting and killing. I never meant to run into you if it hadn't been for that night. That night…" she mused, "it must've been fate or destiny that had you find me like that. What else could my life have in store me I wonder?"

Kenshin brushed a hand over her head and felt the smooth blanket of hair between his fingers. He looked up straight ahead and stared out into the darkness of the night.

"We need to leave here immediately."

She looked up at him and his gaze shifted to her. Not understanding him at first, she searched his eyes for an explanation and found it there. She knew why he wanted to leave without him having to say a word. His gaze looked strong yet an air of weariness was also evident. Between keeping his family protected, dealing with a hunter right in their home and now Saitou, how could one man stay so strong?

Understanding how she could've been drawn to him before, she felt safe being with him. Slowly she inched forward and began to close the small gap between them. She closed her eyes and her senses were overpowered by his presence. He was so near and she inched closer towards his lips. Her heart raced with anticipation in feeling him against her, feeling his lips on hers, his hands on her.

His lips grazed over hers and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Instantly the racing of her heart filled his ears and he jerked back from her. He held her at arms length by her shoulders and without another word rose from the seat.

"It's time to go, I'll be back" he stated and walked out of the room leaving her alone in the dark.

Once outside he clasped his throat as the dry, scratching feeling clawed at his insides. For a moment he'd lost himself because of her. He wasn't sure if she was under his spell or the other way around.

Shaking it off, he headed to gather their supplies and prepare for the departure.

---- -------- -----------------

Later, the group waited outside the estate in order to begin making their way to the secure location.

Inside Kenshin made his way back to Kaoru who still was waiting in his room.

"We have to leave now" he announced walking into the room. He walked over to the fireplace and removed his sheathed katana and looked back at the young woman.

"My clothes?" she inquired referring to still being dressed in her pajamas.

"They've already been packed" he held the door open for her as she walked through and into the hallway.

She looked around as they quickly made their way down the hallway and wondered when she would see the estate again, if ever. She wanted to so badly though. It was the only place she could've called home.

They met the group outside and Kenshin noticed two members already missing. "Where's Yahiko and Ninna?"

"He went to go find her. It seems she's going to make this as difficult as possible" Aoshi replied.

Kenshin began to fume, just as Megumi offered to go and drag them out.

Kaoru looked around and saw that the night was quickly fading away to the upcoming sunrise. There were several cars out front, as the group waited. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep warm in the dewy cool air. Misao and her locked gazes and gave each other a smile.

"Here you go" Misao offered her a wrap from inside one of the cars, "I figured since you didn't have time to change you'd be cold."

Kaoru graciously accepted and offered a smile in return. "Thanks…I-I'm sorry about before…"

"It's already forgotten" the girl beamed.

"So I see you're feeling better Missy" Sano interrupted.

She smiled at him, hesitating at first, but eventually eased in his presence as well. "Yeah, I am."

"Good" he simply replied.

The group directed their attention back towards Yahiko and Megumi emerging from the front doors of the estate.

"She's gone, we can't find her anywhere!" Megumi stated. Yahiko looked beside himself in worry.

Kenshin wanted to hunt the girl down himself at that point. "She's made her decision so we'll let that be. We're leaving, now!" he spun and motioned for Kaoru to get into the car.

Yahiko looked up to protest, but only let out a heavy sigh. There was no arguing against Kenshin now, and he knew that the redhead was right under these circumstances. Ninna had made up her mind and yet he still didn't hate Kaoru for that. He understood that Ninna's issues went beyond just Kaoru being there.

They climbed into their cars in respective groups: Sano, Megumi, Yahiko in the black Range Rover SUV, Aoshi and Misao in the black Mercedes, and Kenshin and Kaoru in the silver Bentley.

Kenshin had dismissed his chauffer earlier and requested that the maids shut down the estate and head home only in the morning hours. He told no one of where they would be headed, or when they would be back. He'd even made arrangements at the office and informed Ms. Tsao of an important personal matter that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin drove through the winding paths of the countryside.

"A stronghold that was constructed for just these situations" he replied not taking his eyes off the road.

She knew that they were going in the opposite direction of the city and assumed that the stronghold of theirs was deeper into the forest. Not needing any more information, she settled on gazing out as the thick forest blurred by. All three vehicles drove on and never once reduced their speed as they made their way with Kenshin in the lead, and Aoshi and Sano behind him respectively.

Kaoru lay back it the seat and after about an hour of driving her eyes felt heavy. She inhaled deeply and took in his aroma. The overpowering presence just beside her tempted her to sink into his side and drift away. Her vision softened and the colors blurred as she looked back towards the redhead who still had his attention on the road ahead.

"I'm sorry Kaoru but this place is guarded. Just sleep" were the last coherent words she could make out.

"Oh…" she muttered before slumping over towards the window and falling into a deep sleep.

------- ------------- ------------------

She woke up seemingly hours later and found herself in bed. Looking around the room she made out the dark vaulted ceilings of the bedroom. The room was smaller in scale when compared to the ones back at the estate. The walls were painted a warm, tea-stained yellow. The simple décor was still reminiscent of the furniture in the larger house they'd left behind, with dark woods and a large four-post bed.

The lighting was considerably dimmer. She looked around for windows and found none. She sighed deeply assuming that they were holding her still under suspicion. Perhaps the reason why Kenshin had not allowed her to see exactly where they were and had put her to sleep before.

"_Why not? They have every reason not to trust me. Damnit Saitou…"_

------- ---------- ------------------

"So now what? We hide out?" Sano glared angrily.

They all sat around a large, oval-shaped wooden table. The ceilings and walls were the color of pale-yellow stone and illuminated by electric lights and chandeliers.

"They have more weapons and tricks than we could've anticipated. We wait here until my meeting with Soujiro, and then we decide."

"And what if he doesn't want to help us?" Aoshi asked simply.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, but in such a case, we'll just take care of the problem ourselves" Kenshin replied.

"Why not just do that now?" Sano interjected.

Kenshin looked up the man expecting him to know what the answer to that question would be. "The reason being because Saitou is just not another hunter. You and I both know that he's been around for centuries. He's strong, powerful, cunning, and according to Kaoru, he's got a large amount of support."

"Doesn't make him invincible" Sano snorted.

"No, but that makes us 6 against probably just under a hundred, all trained by him and all equipped to stagger our attacks against them."

All were silent as they considered the possibilities.

Kenshin continued, "I know that Saitou is one man, but his methods are no longer crude. So we can't go in just the six of us with no tactical plan of action."

Yahiko was still disturbed by his beloved's disappearance and wondered where the young woman had gone off to. She blocked all mental contact from him and the group, making it near impossible to sense or track her.

Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder, "If she's smart, she'll come back and find us. There's nothing else I can say right now. We are strong and immortal, but we're not completely invincible either. Saitou has a great understanding of our existence and knows how to extinguish our lives."

Yahiko nodded, "I know, I don't blame anyone."

"Well if this meeting is over, then can we go? I'm starving!" Sano rose from his seat.

Kenshin nodded as they walked off in different directions out of the room. He stood alone considering his situation. _"We have enough supplies to last us for months here, but doesn't that mean Saitou won't make another move first." _He looked up in the direction of his chambers recognizing the steady heartbeat, _"So you're awake."_

Moments later, he walked into the room and found her sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry about that" he offered quietly as he walked in and sat in his armchair to the side of her.

"I understand completely so don't be" she replied already knowing he implied having to put her to sleep.

They were silent for several moments before she finally spoke up. "You have more questions for me I guess?"

He nodded, "Something that's been bothering me and that's not been explained" he started as the flashes of the first vision circled his mind.

She remained quiet and listened for the question.

"When you were still unconscious from the attack, it's odd because I saw a vision through you. As if you were dreaming or trying to call out to someone."

Kaoru's eyes darkened and she lowered her gaze, "What type of vision?"

"A small dark room, and then everything was in red. A woman, nude, on a bed just staring up. And a man sitting in a chair in the corner, which I now recognize as Saitou. The woman…she was or at least looked like you…but…when she opened her eyes they were completely black. Does this make any sense to you?"

"A woman…" she repeated in a soft tone. Kenshin saw the images flash again through her mind and she looked up at him.

"Who was she?" he repeated not wanting to prod deeper into her mind.

"She was…" Kaoru hesitated and wondered how to form the words. How to begin to explain to him what happened to her, yet she still doesn't understand why. "…my mother" came the reply. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know how I saw those images, but they've been burned in my mind ever since I was taken away from her. He told me over and over that she'd left me to him, but I knew it was a lie. Somehow, from somewhere, those images, that truth, was embedded in my mind and I knew it was him. _He_ killed her, he…" her voice caught in her throat, "tortured her and I'll have his head for that."

"But you said you were scared of him. Why not take your revenge before while you were with him?" Kenshin inquired.

"I was never _with_ him" she spat angrily. Kenshin saw the fire ignite once more in her eyes, her voice dripped with hatred. "He kept me close but never _that_…I wanted to take his life with my own two hands so many times. But he's protected himself so thoroughly and always kept me under strict watch. But if it's the last thing I do with my pathetic existence, I will kill him."

"Which is why you went along with his plans for so long?" he asked almost sarcastically.

She looked over at him angrily, "I did that because I had to! Where else was I supposed to go at 3 years old? And to who? I don't even know what my father looks like and don't even know if I have more family. She always used to tell me that it was just me and her, but that was enough in this world. As long as we had each other, but he took that away from me too! Even after sitting through of all his ramblings, my goal was not only to get away from him, but to find out what happened to my parents."

"What were you going to do first, run away or kill him?" he asked suspicious already with her responses.

"I…I don't know! I dreamed about taking his life, but always hesitated. I wanted to walk up to him and rip his head off, but was always so scared of him. H-He…it was like he was in my every waking thought…so I just wanted to run at one point" she gave up trying to explain. "I don't know how to explain it any further…"

"Through your involvement with him, you've made yourself a part of this war along with everything else" he stated seemingly ignoring her heated response.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WAR WITH HIM! I don't care about Hunters vs. Vampires or Vampires vs. Werewolves or whatever else. I just care about my own vendetta!" she spat rising from the bed and standing a few feet away from him.

Her heartbeat quickened and he could clearly hear it pounding in his ears. She was angry and he was slightly happy to see that look on her face again. Her rage was more alluring to him as her blood called out in quick pulses and he was glad to see the hunters gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother Kaoru" he replied. Maybe you will get your revenge, but right now, I have to protect what's under my care and that does for the most part include you."

She looked up at him again, her heart calming, her anger lessening as she remembered the intense burdens on his shoulders, "I know…I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. That girl left because of me?"

Kenshin had to control his laughter at her indifferent reference to Ninna. "She left out of her own free will. She's mistaken if it's because of you, so don't take that on yourself."

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment before finally getting to a burning question she had for a while. "What about work and the company? What did you tell them? What about your…mistress?"

Kenshin smirked inwardly at the indirect question. "That's all been taken care of. I've told Ms. Tsao we won't be in because of a personal emergency. As for Tomoe, if you were referring to her, well it seems that Saitou has gotten to her first."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Yes, remember the promise he made on your balcony that night about me keeping what's his, obviously referring to you, and then something about I should watch what's mine more carefully? The next day the police found her in pieces."

"He found out she was probably a willing donor for you and that's why he killed her" she thought aloud imagining the blood dripping from the form of the raven-haired woman.

"Yes, something else he'll have to answer to once we met."

"You…" she didn't know how to even start or if she should say such a thing, "you cared for her?"

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, "If I say no then you'll think of me as a monster who only kept her around to toy with her, if I say yes then you're feelings are hurt. How can I explain that she was mine, but her loss is nothing more than an angry feeling of having something you owned snatched from you?"

"I guess I won't even begin to understand your relationship with her" she mused.

"It wasn't a relationship Kaoru. She started out intriguing and exotic, and ended up quite pathetic, sloppy and a drain on me. Saitou only targeted her to stab at me indirectly."

"You're talking like you didn't even care if she was murdered, more like someone came up and kicked your dog!" she replied dryly.

"Hm, interesting analogy and I'll let it stand at that since there's really no other way to explain it."

She looked at him in shock, "So…you're loyalties lie with your clan obviously, where do I fit into this?"

"How would you like to fit into this?" came a teasing reply. She remembered the times she shuddered from just the sliver of his breath and words.

Clearing her throat, she regained her composure, "I mean, once this is all over. Do you plan on letting me go? Or?"

"I haven't decided yet" he simply stated.

She frowned, "_She_ might have been your property, but I'm not!"

Her angry response only ignited his thirst. He rose from the chair and silently walked over to her sitting in the bed. His glaring eyes kept her glued in place as she looked up at him.

"Yes but _you_ are the reason why I don't have my pet anymore" he leaned closely down to her. His breath fell on her like a thick spell and her heart pounded in response. "Would you like to take her place?" he hissed while grazing his finger under her chin.

She was speechless, motionless as he continued to lean towards her. All she could do was lean back until she was pressed down on the bed. "Isn't this what you wanted earlier?" She wasn't even sure if he was actually speaking the words aloud, or if they only rang in her head. All she could think of was his warm, overpowering presence over her.

Her eyes clamped shut and her heart only continued to pound in anticipation. Would he take her? Bite her? She felt a finger tracing a line down her throat and towards her shoulders. She felt his lips brush against her face and graze her ear.

"You may think you do, but you have no idea what you're involved with. Saitou might have tried, but he couldn't have shown you everything that's involved in this world. As of right now, I still don't know where your loyalties lie, so don't push me" he whispered in her ear. She snapped from her stupor, her eyes widening as she realized he was gone. Sitting up in the bed she felt around her neck and shoulders for blood or wounds and found none.

Looking around she realized that she was alone in the room.

-------- ------------ -----------------

**Hmm, so what did you think? Probably the hardest and most complicated chapter I've written for this fic on my side. Firstly a very special thanks once again to Rei who helped me by being honest with me about the chapter in advance. Couldn't have finished up without the support…thanks!**

**Next…so a few things have come out into the open. If I don't cover them all here, and you have questions, please feel free to ask. Yes Kao was a hunter, yes she was kidnapped by Saitou as a child and we will eventually find out exactly why. Yes, that first disturbing vision Kenshin had about her was actually her mom when Saitou abducted them. Yes, Kenshin and Kao are attracted to each other but have to keep their distance for the obvious reasons. **

**Ah…what else…Ninna left…we'll hear more from her probably as early as the next chapter. Some have asked why she hates humans (esp. Kao). My answer to that is…she just does…she's stuck up and thinks she's on a completely different level so she's a bitch towards em all. Go figure!**

**Umm…lets see anything else…I might be skipping over a few points I wanted to make in my haste to get this chappy posted already. It's been kicking my ass all week in writing it between other work and crap. **

**Questions like: Who's Kao's father, if he'll make an appearance, her lineage, why she's so special, what Saitou wants with her, and if her and Kenshin will EVER get together will be answered as well…so nyanya, you'll just have to wait.**

**Umm…oh yea…saw V for Vendetta over the weekend…was kick ass…why are you still sitting there?…GO AND SEE IT! LOL**

**Well next chappy soon enough…I've been obsessing over this fic so the 'Forever Yours' one has been neglected … but I'm slowly putting the next chapter together on that one as well. There're just not enough hours in the day!**

**I had gotten a bunch of reviews on the last chapter of this fic and just wanted to once again thank all the reviewers for taking the time out to leave such inspiring words for me. Honestly, that's probably the reason, why I've updated this fic so quickly…hehe…**

**I try and respond to everyone's review and if for some reason I didn't, I apologize greatly, but please continue to review and I'll try my best to respond to ALL!**

**Thanks again for the support guys lemme know what you thought of this chapter…don't flame too hard if you didn't like it! HA!**

**MUAH!**


	10. Alliance

**Alliance**

A seemingly young girl sat in the corner of a dimly lit bar alone. She sipped slowly as her green eyes stayed glued only on the liquid in her glass. The harsh taste did nothing to quench the fire burning in her stomach and throat. She would need to feed soon, that much she was well aware of.

Yet trying to clear the thoughts from earlier only urged her to drink more of the bitter liquid. The bartender had reluctantly accepted her ID after she'd ordered and in return she offered him a deathly glare and some choice words.

"Stupid humans…" she muttered as she took another gulp.

Soon the late afternoon faded into night outside as she only continued to sulk and mutter incoherently in the corner. She didn't notice the group of patrons that entered the bar and the regular customers leaving one by one. All she was involved with was herself, her drink and her thoughts.

The music in the background stopped and yet she was still lost in her own thoughts. Yahiko had asked her over and over not to leave, but he was just as brainless as the rest of them. She really did love him at one point, but now she was bored of his constant irritating attention and obedient attitude towards Kenshin.

"Argh, Kenshin" she spat, "that bastard and his bitch." Ninna would never return to that place again, her pride meant too much.

"Pretty girl like you sitting here all alone and acting so sour, what's the matter?"

She looked up and saw a man of a tall muscular build standing over her table. His straight black hair fell in pieces over his eyes. Thin lips formed a mocking smile across his chiseled face. Her stare lingered over his eyes, _"Where have I seen those eyes before?"_ she thought.

"What the hell do you want?" she replied unimpressed by him. _"Filthy human dogs…"_

"I just wanted to know what such a young pretty girl like yourself is doing all alone in a place like this" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at the comment, "Fuck off loser. I'm not interested."

He let out a deep chuckle and she looked up again at him still frowning. She looked at his face again and wondered again, _"Do I know this asshole from somewhere?"_

The man leaned down close to her, "Well I am very interested in you my dear" he replied.

She felt the cold hard tip of his blade positioned precariously under her chin. Her green eyes glowed fiercely back at him, "You don't know who you're dealing with do you" she growled.

He only laughed in response to her glowing eyes and descending fangs as she finally took a look around. She was surrounded, they all produced weapons, and their eyes were set on her. She looked back at the man in front of her and realized where she had recognized those glowing yellow eyes from.

The blade made a small puncture and began to coat with her blood, "I think you should be more concerned with who _I _am. It seems that Battousai has let one of his little black sheep wander right into the wolf's lair…"

Green eyes widened in disbelief as his menacing laughter filled the room.

---- ------- -----------

Kaoru snapped awake in the bed and found herself curled onto the side. She'd fallen asleep after the encounter with Kenshin earlier and was rather irritated with him at this point. She'd let all her defenses down countless times around him and he'd almost taken advantage of that. He was toying with her that much she knew, but why? He'd gotten every bit of information he needed about Saitou, so why keep her?

She angrily slid off the bed and walked towards the door. She tried to turn the knob several times but already knew that she was locked in. Her temper flared as she tried to pull the door open but the heavy solid wood wouldn't budge from its hinges.

"HEY!" she screamed, knowing that their sensitive hearing would easily pick up her voice.

"SOMEONE LET ME THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Kenshin looked up from his glass and towards the direction of the voice. Misao appeared in the doorway of the small study and looked at him.

"She's probably hungry or something you know" she stated.

Kenshin nodded and Misao disappeared towards Kaoru's room.

"_Hungry" _the redhead mumbled as he took another sip.

"I CAN HEAR SOMEONE OUTSIDE THE DOOR! LET ME OUT!" Kaoru knew she could keep up the yelling for as long as possible to drive them all insane.

"LET ME OU-" she was interrupted as the door swung open and her petite friend stood on the other side.

Silence filled the hallways after almost 10 minutes of her screaming.

"Hungry?" the girl smiled.

Kaoru calmed her temper and nodded in response.

"Well let's go then" she started walking down the corridor and Kaoru followed.

The facility seemed to have been carved into the side of a mountain as best she could make out. The walls were stone in places, but the rooms were anything but dank and dark. Rugs, floors, lights, and all the amenities of home were fully furnished in room after room.

After reaching the lower chambers of the facility through following windings hallways and passages, Kaoru was led into a small kitchen.

"Woah, you guys really made sure you wouldn't miss home!" she remarked at the fully functional stovetops and fridges.

Misao only nodded and smiled as she pulled out a sandwich from the refrigerator, along with a bottled water.

"You guys have food down here too? I thought you know, blood was enough?" she asked.

"Don't make it sound like that's the only thing we can enjoy Missy" Sano interrupted.

"Yeah, big lugs like Sano need their regular food as well. More for taste than nourishment obviously" Misao finished.

"Oh, I…I always thought you guys didn't have a taste for anything else" she replied.

"Nope, we like to indulge in other tastes rather than just sucking the blood out people's necks you know" Sano remarked sarcastically.

"Hey don't get smart with me okay. It's not like I know how you guys live and thrive and what not!" she snapped back.

"You should understand that vampires have been around for centuries" Megumi interrupted as she entered the room as well. "We've lived alongside humans and know how to control our hunger. There are those that are responsible, and caring towards humans. Unfortunately those noble lords that protected villages under their care weren't recorded in history books. Instead, you only know the few that choose to stray and give into their bloodlust completely. The creations of your so-called great writers. Their numbers may be few, but their deeds have surpassed everything else."

Kaoru sat there stunned by the woman's remarks and thought about the numerous vampires she's slain in the past. Never before has she thought of them as anything more than just blood-sucking leeches. Still she was pensive about completely trusting them or anyone for that matter so quickly.

"Don't look so surprised Missy. We're not the primal, uncivilized cronies you're used to hunting" Sano remarked, making his significant other quite proud of him.

"I see, um" Kaoru struggled for a bit before deciding to change the awkward topic. "Well this is boring, what else is there to do in here while we wait for whatever it is you guys are planning. I assume you won't be sharing much information with me considering my associations" she stated dryly. Her tone was confident, indifferent and cocky all at once.

She didn't immediately get a response and after a few seconds realized why. It was him. He was approaching and for the first time she could feel his aura. He reeked of power and strength. Looking up she saw the redhead appear in the doorway of the dining area and look directly at her.

There was a distinct glint in his eyes that she'd never seen before in any man or creature. Immediately her hunter's senses heightened as she only looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Hours before she'd shamelessly almost allowed him so close to her. He'd seen her flaws, desperation and cry for help. Her fear and weakness angered her and she continued to mentally berate herself over behaving so feebly in front of him.

Her facade to the world thickened once more as she gave him an uncaring look and returned to her sandwich. He walked into the room and nodded silently at the rest of them. Sano merely shrugged and walked towards the refrigerators in search of a snack as Megumi returned to her chambers. Misao lingered for a few moments unsure of what to say of her friend. How to address someone who doesn't even trust you anymore and you've been taught not to trust as well?

"Hey Ama-Kaoru? How about me and you get some sparring in later?" she brightened.

Kaoru raised an interested eyebrow at the proposition, "There's space for that down here too?"

"Of course!" Misao beamed.

"Why am I surprised?" she muttered in response before realizing that she still needed to answer the question. "Um, yea, sure why not." She looked back over the red head seated across from her at the table.

Misao smiled and walked out of the room in preparations for the activities later.

"We will be meeting with the wolf clan tomorrow and discussing the situation at hand with their leader Soujiro. After that, we will initiate our next step against Saitou" he offered.

Kaoru looked at him and took a sip from her bottle of water. "And how am I involved in these plans?"

"For now, we'll discuss a few tactical maneuvers and you will give us more information on Saitou's possible plans" he replied.

"But I've told you everything I know already" she answered irritably.

"You are also the one that possibly knows him the best. You can at least guess what his tactics will be if not advise on what his next step will be."

She sighed heavily and finished her sandwich before responding. If he needed her that badly, she'd make him wait. "Not even Saitou knows what he'll do next anymore. I told you, he's erratic, uncontrollable and completely insane at this point! I have no idea what he'll do next and why would you trust me? More importantly, why should I help you in all of this since it doesn't concern me?"

"_Defiant"_ he mused to himself.

"Always" she replied, a slight smile curving in the corners of her lips, her blue eyes filled with amusement at the expression on his face.

His face turned into a frown and eyes snapped back to hers. Kenshin's ears still rang from the sweet tone of her voice and the words that told him she knew what he was thinking. "You can read thoughts as well? Interesting trick for a mortal, but how is that possible?" He kept his true shock and bewilderment shrouded from her.

"It's not a trick, just something I've been able to do for a while" her response was more of a mutter.

He was carefully gathering his thoughts and mentally blocking her probes from his mind. _"How is it possible for a human to have such abilities? All those records of mortals having telepathic or extrasensory abilities were assumed to be farces. She's never exhibited such skills before." _"Does Saitou know?"

"No…I'm not sure. He's just a mixed bag of crap and I'm not even sure how I have these…abilities!" she spat. He always kept her under his control one way or the other, and his favorite trick was to always keep her guessing. One minute he'd be elated with her skills to hunt and the next he'd rebuke her for something or another.

"He really had you confused the entire time you were with him" Kenshin replied.

She looked up at the redhead, confusion disappearing and once again replaced by her pent up anger. "He's all I ever knew after my mother. It's not something you wouldn't understand anyway."

"So you were born this way, I mean with this ability?" he continued, ignoring her last comment.

"I-I don't know. All of this is just another reason why I want nothing to do with any of this. Saitou, you and your wolf friends. By the way how is that possible anyway? I thought the two clans hated each other?"

"Alliances are possible even between the deepest of enemies when it's mutually beneficial" he simply replied.

"Riiight!" she exclaimed, wholly unimpressed by his words. "You know, you people have a helluva round about way of saying a whole lot of nothing!"

Kenshin decided to end the conversation at that awkward statement. Perhaps he was being rather harsh with her, but of course his priorities were set in stone no matter what his heart wanted.

"So you're bored?" he smiled slyly at her.

"Unless you want to let me out for a walk" she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled, "How about you warm up before you spar with Misao?"

She looked at him, and saw something in his eyes. The searing molten orbs were burning into her cool blue eyes again. She couldn't help but slightly rejoice at the thought of sparring once more with him. A wicked grin cut across her features, "You're on!"

Kenshin smiled towards the young woman before him. He'd never been more gratified at a simple response before. She was rather crude and feisty in her demeanor, but at the same time an even brighter fire raged underneath her apathetic exterior. How interesting this creature was to him because he wasn't entirely what she was. She had read his thoughts so easily and now was doing her best in blocking her thoughts from him.

They made their way to the practice hall. It was a smaller space than the one she'd practiced in before, but it still served its purpose. He'd allowed her to change into her gi and this time she wore all black.

"Just how big is this place? I mean you guys have all the fixings of home and then some. Hardly a hideout!" she exclaimed looking around at the arsenal of weaponry on the walls.

"It was made that way in case we needed to stay here for extended periods of time. It's an entire facility created to sustain not only itself but others as well. Very complex and completely computerized, but home for now."

They made their way over to their respective weapons. Kaoru chose a katana and held the heavy sword in both hands after unsheathing it.

"You want to practice with the metal swords?" Kenshin asked in slight amusement.

Kaoru twirled the sword a few times and looked at its construction carefully. "Of course" she replied, looking up at him innocently.

He retrieved a sakabatou from the wall and walked into the middle of the mat where she stood. "Your sword style is not that strong, are you sure?" he asked.

Kaoru looked up at him, half hurt and all angry over the remark. "Of course I'm sure!" she angrily replied. "Just because you're some damned expert who's been practicing for a couple hundred centuries doesn't make you better than me!"

He smiled, "Alright, if that's what you like."

"It is! Now shut up and fight!" she quickly charged at him, decidedly skipping the formal bow at the beginning.

Kenshin was taken by surprise for a few seconds and quickly regained his senses to dodge her attack. She was deadly serious with the blade, although it was noticeably being awkwardly handled by her. He decided to toy with her a bit and smiled pensively at the young woman before him.

"What's so funny? I won't miss next time" she charged forward again.

They battled for several moments; her taking decisive yet slightly sloppy attempts at him, and he gauging her fighting style while giving her a worthy match. The swords clanked together several times as they danced about the mat and yet she kept coming at him. Her agility and speed were truly remarkable for someone of her stature, and the fact that she could match his own was astounding.

"_Her skills aren't bad. I can see why Saitou was happy with her, but she's fighting with so much rage clouding her judgment, it's a wonder she's not hurt herself with that sword"_ he carefully thought shrouding it from her. _"And she can read our thoughts, how is that possible? There's no amount of training in the world unless…unless she was born with that ability. And along with that ability, what else is she capable of?"_

"ARE YOU HOLDING BACK ON ME?" the woman angrily yelled. Kenshin snapped from his thoughts and looked towards her. Sweat glistened from her brow as she secured her ponytail into a bun atop the crown of her head.

"_Ability to get very angry is the other" _he smiled to himself. "No actually I just wanted to give you a fair fight since your sword styles are still a bit lacking."

At that statement he could swear he heard her growl under her breath. He needed to see just how angry he could make her. _"So your sweet spot is your pride."_

"It's not like there were good katanas available to me before, and I didn't expect them to be so heavy" she replied in anger.

"Well what did you use to hunt?" he asked.

"Everything from automatics launching silver bullets for wolves to smaller blades and stakes for vampires" she replied.

"Stakes?" he asked quizzically. "Isn't that a bit medieval?"

"Well I learned the hard way that it's not only a stake but a full decapitation that kills a vampire. But we had to make due with what was available."

"With all that money you said Saitou was producing, you'd think he'd equip his dear hunters with better weapons" Kenshin seemingly mocked as he ran his thumb over the blade of the sword.

"He had all that money to himself. Said he needed it for bigger and better and didn't want to waste it on us."

"So, how did you survive from day to day?" he inquired. Finally he'd gotten her to openly answer more personal questions about her past and all it'd taken was a quick spar.

"We lived sort in different groups, like ranks amongst ourselves. Of course he kept me close to him and had me watched constantly. We…we didn't stay _together _if that's what you're implying" she answered now giving him a dose of his own medicine just as she'd inquired about Tomoe before.

Kenshin caught on, "_That's _exactly what I meant actually" he responded, his tone unabashed by her implication. "So you mean to tell me Kaoru the Hunter is a…"

"You're getting a bit personal at the moment" she snapped before he could finish his sentence and launched towards him again.

But he'd gotten his answer already by the tone of her voice and blocked her attack. Although she was weaker in swords skills by his standards, there were enough tricks she'd picked up throughout her years hunting.

She broke free from him and jutted the hilt of her sword into his lower abdomen, knocking him back in surprise. Then she quickly kicked his feet out from under him with lightening fast speed. He fell back for a few seconds and quickly used his feline agility and pounced backwards a good distance from her.

Kaoru stood upright and looked at him, satisfied with herself. She wiped the sweat from her brow and let out a breath, "And that's a little something I picked up along the way!"

"I'm impressed" he stood upright as well. "But I don't think you completely anticipated your opponent as usual" he smiled.

Kaoru's brows knitted as she opened her mouth to dispute the claim. Just then, the right sleeve of her keikogi slid off her arm and fell onto the ground. The fabric had been perfectly sliced by his blade, yet her skin remained untouched. "But how…" she pondered his speed and agility in being able to do such a thing. Quickly though, her amazement dissolved into anger.

"You fight with too much rage and that's what makes you sloppy" he reasoned.

But to her ears, it was only mockery at her skills and pride. "Heh, fine. Have it your way" she whispered before approaching him again. The katana was held to her side with both hands as she narrowed her gaze on his form. There would be no more blindingly fast attack, since he'd only match and surpass her speed. Instead, she'd focus on her strength and form as well.

The two met at the middle of the mat once more as they began to circle about. Their gazes locked on each other. Kenshin could sense the rage billowing from every pore on her body as she stared at him unafraid and unwavering.

He smiled coolly at her, "You truly do look even more beautiful when you're angry."

"Son of a bitch…" she muttered before bringing her blade towards him.

The two locked swords again and came in close proximity of each other. She looked defiantly into his eyes and saw no signs of concern or even effort on his part. Pushing back and away from him, she frowned. "You're still fucking playing with me aren't you? Damnit!" she spat as she noticed her other sleeve freefalling towards the floor.

"You've got quite a mouth on you" he muttered at her obscenities.

"_You're _not my mother!" she added.

"Speaking of which, what do you know of your parents?" he prodded.

She was silenced by his questions as she continued to breathe for air and wipe the sweat away. "She's dead and I have no idea who he is, end of story" she muttered.

"I mean to say, what do you know of them other than that? What was your mother like and did she make no possible mention of your father?"

"I was three god-damnit, what do you want from me?" she shrieked. Her voice quivered ever so slightly as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "She was wonderful, full of life and vitality. Beautiful from what I can remember…" her voice trailed off momentarily as she recalled the cloudy images of the woman. She sauntered over to the edge of the mat and sat down, setting the sword beside her. "I never got a chance to know her completely, but she filled every memory I have with nothing but happiness. I think that was the last time I knew what it felt like to be truly happy. She never made mention of my father, and for some reason I never felt inclined to ask."

"Not even a name or picture or something?"

"Nothing. It was as if she didn't want me to know him at all. Who he was, where he was from, if he's still alive. Damnit, I don't even know if he's still alive. And it's all thanks to that bastard." Her dark unruly bangs covered tear stained eyes and cheeks as she bent her head down.

Kenshin walked up beside her and crouched down next to her. Suddenly his regal stature diminished as he went to sooth her. She recoiled from his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she flinched. "I don't need this in my life. Not again, not after getting away from that fiend!"

Kenshin continued to look towards her. "You'll notice that me or anyone in this place are nothing like Saitou. We're considered by most as the leeches of his world. Feeding on the blood of humans by night and hiding from the rays of the sun by day. But you see that we can lead somewhat normal lives and not rein down on the humans with bloodlust and terror. Saitou is just a much as my enemy as he is yours, which is why I think that it's in both of our interests to work together and rid him of his world once and for all. Perhaps in the process you'll find out more about your past and get some answers. In the end everyone will benefit from his downfall. What do you say?"

She'd listened intently at every word as it rolled off his tongue. There was that air of divinity and power about him, which was undeniable no matter how hard she fought it. Her senses were attacked by the smooth huskiness of his voice, the smell of his skin, and allure in his eyes. Although she'd trained long and hard in resisting the temptations of the vampires will over humans, she only now became aware that he wasn't throwing any spells over her. She was naturally and instinctively attracted towards him, like a moth to a flame. But her rationale forced her to think literally of the consequences of her feelings. He was after all a vampire and she knew nothing more of life outside of being a hunter.

Kaoru mentally scoffed at the ironic nature of her situation. A hunter and a vampire joining forces along with the wolves if Kenshin had his way. How could such an abomination be possible and further more, why did she feel it was so necessary deep down?

She knew the answer to her questions already. Somewhere inside her there had always been a desire to rid Saitou from this world, fueled out of her own vengeance for him as well as his evil deeds against the very society he claimed to protect. Yet the overlying fear he'd psychologically instilled in every fiber of her being of him was so powerful. This vampire and his assorted comrades could be her answer to finally avenging her lost life, her mother, and getting more answers.

"I'll help you only with the guarantee that I'm free after this entire mess is over with" she solemnly stated.

"We haven't harmed you yet Kaoru, but if there's still any doubt in your mind about our intentions, or more specifically my intentions, than I can assure you that you are free to do whatever and go wherever you want after Saitou and his organization has been dealt with. But let me remind you that if there is even a hint of treason on your part, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. If you've put your life in our hands than I've done no less than entrusting a former hunter with the livelihood of my clan."

She savored the soft but stern tone of his voice, "I understand."

"It's settled then."

They sat in silence, both pondering the awkward truce. She spoke first to break the hush, "Can I ask you something?"

He turned to her acknowledging the question.

"Do you trust me now from the last time, um, in the room? It's only because you expect trust and loyalty from me towards you but how about the other way around?" She referred to the uneasy closeness they'd shared hours prior as he'd hungrily grazed over her neck.

Kenshin was amazed by the sudden turn in nature the young woman possessed. One minute she was attacking him mercilessly and the next he found her looking up at him with the largest, deepest blue eyes imaginable. He had to fight the urge to automatically pledge his loyalties and trust in her. "You mean if I can trust a hunter more in the expanse of only a few hours?" he smiled. "No I can't."

She nodded numbly as the stinging of his harsh words sunk in.

He continued though, "But you ask me do I trust Kaoru, the same who was only known as Amaya days before? Then even if it'd risk me sounding like a complete fool, yes. I do trust you, just as you trust us I hope."

Kaoru looked at him and saw the intensity building in his fiery eyes. They glistened in the dims lights of the room, their color giving the impression of the sweetest most intoxicating potent potion she would taste. How easy it must be for him to seduce mere mortals!

Nodding finally in his direction, she struggled to form the words, "I trust you as well. You've kept me safe this whole time and only treated me as I would've treated you if I was in your position. This alliance can only work if there is trust and you're right when you say we can all only gain from his downfall."

"Anything else?" he asked.

She wondered about the millions of other questions plaguing her mind, "Actually there's just so much more…" Kaoru stopped in mid-sentence as they both felt a presence approaching.

"Very perceptive" he looked towards her and complimented her senses.

"Misao" she stated as she looked ahead at nothing in particular.

"You two can continue to spar. I have some preparations to take care of for tomorrow in the meantime. We can dine together later and I'll answer any questions you may have then. Agreed?"

She nodded and he rose and started to walk away from her just as the green-eyed girl entered the room.

"Oh, you two practicing without me?" she giggled.

"Just warming up" Kenshin replied on his way out.

The last words he heard before leaving the vicinity of the room were Misao's, "Oh Kaoru, nice gi! I didn't know we had sleeveless ones!" He smirked to himself before disappearing completely into the shadows of the passages.

------ ----------- ----------------

"So we're to trust her now?" Aoshi asked pensively as always.

"She has just as much reason to be rid of him as we do. She's another ally, another perspective on this whole ordeal" Kenshin stated matter-of-factly. He never wanted them to confuse his tactful decisions with his emotions.

"Well she's pretty hotheaded. I mean Megs and Misao have no reason not to trust her, but I'll be damned if this is the first time I've heard of a hunter teaming up with a bunch of vampires. Actually I'll be damned if I ever heard of vampires teaming up with a bunch of mutts!" Sano added.

"There's more" Kenshin started. All of them, with the exception of Misao who was still sparring with Kaoru, looked towards him. "She's able to read our thoughts as well and put up her own mental blocks from us. On top of which after sparring with her today, I suspect she's stronger than she let's on or even knows about."

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Sano exclaimed.

"Kenshin, how is that possible?" Megumi reasoned. "ESP? Telepathy? Those are all unfounded and extremely controversial fields of science and medicine in humans. How can a human possess such abilities?"

"This tale just gets more twisted by the minute. First she's thrown practically on our doorstep, then she's lost her memory and when it does return we find out not only that she's a hunter, but also a part of Saitou's organization, and now she has super-human powers? What is it with this girl?" Yahiko asked irately. All day and night he'd worried over his lost love. She still hadn't called out to him, and knowing that Saitou was out there striking down those closest to them, he'd wanted her home even more.

"She doesn't know how she posses such abilities. Her past is just as shrouded in mystery from her as it from us." Kenshin replied pondering over the young woman.

"Unless" Megumi muttered. All eyes set on her as she brought her slender finger to her mouth and was in deep though.

"Unless what Megs?" Sano asked unable to stand the suspense.

"Huh?" she snapped from her thoughts, "No I was just thinking that if it's impossible for a human to have such abilities, well, why are we still looking at her as if she's just a human?"

"Hold on a minute, what're you suggesting?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm not certain really…" she muttered, "but I can find out more information from her blood samples back at the hospital. I'd submitted them for DNA synthesis prior to us coming here, and I'm sure her genetic code has been mapped out by now. I would need to look at it to be certain of her origins, her skills and abilities, any abnormalities, mutations, everything."

Kenshin's brow had already creased at the doctor's words. "Fine, you and Sano go back to the hospital and find out what you can. But I want you to do this as quickly and quietly as possible. No excuses and don't leave each others side the entire time. I expect you back well before my departure to meet with Soujiro tomorrow. And Sano, don't try to play hero on your own."

"Okay, we'll be leaving right away" Megumi ran towards her chambers to retrieve her lab coat and id's and Sano followed after her.

The remaining three, Aoshi, Yahiko and Kenshin sat in silence moments longer.

"Yahiko you will be needed too tomorrow with our trip to see Soujiro. I suggest you prepare for that" Kenshin advised.

The young man only nodded in response, as Aoshi rose from his seat. "I need to start preparations for tomorrow in any case. I'll get together some paperwork and check on the barriers."

Kenshin nodded and the tall man left the chambers. Yahiko and Kenshin remained seated in silence. The redhead already anticipated what was on they younger vampires' mind.

"Kenshin I need to ask you about Ninna. I'm worried about her…" Yahiko started.

"I understand that Yahiko, and for her sake I hope she can swallow some of her blinding pride and return back. But for the sake of everything else we have to deal with at the moment, I will not allow you to go out looking for her. I know you and Sano seem to think that being immortal and beyond the reaches of death make it seem as if we're invincible, but we're not. Just like the life a human, our life force is also fragile and easily extinguished. If it were any other hunter I wouldn't have thought twice about allowing you to search for her, but that's clearly not the case. Saitou has been around for as long as we have. He wasn't born a hunter, but became one in order to seek retribution for what was done to his family centuries ago by those brainless minions that stain the namesake our kind. He was once a mortal, but sold his very soul to the dark magic in order to gain immortality. His involvement in the black arts and anything else he could get his hands on has only fueled his desire to seek out more powerful vampires and werewolves in order to destroy them. He is smart, decisive and will employ whatever means necessary to get his job done. He has no allegiance to anyone but himself and you can see that plainly in what he did to Kaoru even though she was apart of his organization for so long. So therefore as harsh as you may think it, I cannot allow more of my kind to lose their lives at his hands. I'm sorry."

With that the redhead rose and walked quietly out of the room, leaving the young boy to ponder his thoughts.

-------- ------------- -----------------

Kaoru and Misao finished their sparring and sat drenched in a light film of salty-smelling sweat on the mat. Kaour's blood raced furiously over the intense workout she'd received at the hands of the incredibly agile and quick-witted ninja.

"I didn't know someone so small could be so deadly" Kaoru breathed heavily.

Misao chuckled triumphantly, "Well it all takes a good amount of practice. But I'm surprised a human can keep up with any of us. You must have been some hunter."

Kaoru smirked and wondered again about the ironic nature of her situation. _"Befriend them, help them, lo-…no, what am I thinking?" _she shook free of her thoughts and dragged the back of her hand across her brow. "I need a shower!"

"I figured! I bought some of your clothes and set them in your room. There's a bathroom in there so you can shower before dinner time!"

"Thanks, that sandwich didn't stand a chance after this workout!" Kaoru stood and started walking out of the room. "Ah, a little help?" she asked remembering that she knew nothing of the subterranean routes of the stronghold.

"Oh right, right" Misao laughed as she too followed the girl out.

"Say, you never did tell me where you got that cool sleeveless gi from?" she inquired.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and held back a groan as she continued to walk alongside the young woman.

----------- ---------------- ------------------

A short while later, Kaoru turned the warm water off from the shower head and stepped out of the glass shower doors. She wrapped a soft towel around her wet, beaded skin and went about patted herself dry. Looking around for her fresh top, she growled angrily as she remembered it being left on the bed in her room.

Securing the towel about her, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the cool air of the small bedroom and padded across the floor. It was only after she picked up the shirt from her bed and looked up in the direction across from her, did she notice the pair of glowing eyes looking back. Immediately, she took hold of the crystal, flowerless vase atop the night stand and threw it in the direction of the perpetrator. Expecting the shattering sounds of crystal to explode over the form of the perp, she was surprised to find it in the hands of Kenshin, as he only continued to look back at her.

How had she not sensed him prior? How could she be so blind as to not have seen him the moment she stepped outside the bathroom, and even then that was too late?

"You?" she screwed her face up in a frown. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"I came to ask you down to dinner and you attacked me after stepping out of the bathroom. I should ask you what the meaning of throwing a perfectly fine piece of crystal like this."

"You're the one sneaking into my room and disguising yourself so I wouldn't sense you. By the way, how is that possible?" she asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Like I said before, there are things about us that even Saitou can't begin to understand, and let's just call this a small experiment I needed to conduct. I didn't anticipate you'd step out indecent" he replied referring to her still standing there in only a towel.

"Experiment? Well next time would you mind filling me in your little tests? This does nothing for our supposed alliance and trust you know" she barked back.

"I apologize" he stated, although his eyes danced with amusement at her anger, "I'll wait outside until you're dressed and escort you down to the dining room."

"Pfht…whatever" she disappeared into the bathroom with her shirt in hand and slammed the door shut. _"God damnit…son of bitch just walks around wherever he feels like it…argh. And you're so damn stupid Kaoru" _she looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. _"How could you not suspect him sitting right there…he was sitting right freakin' there!"_

Moments later, she emerged from the room and found him standing against the wall waiting for her as he'd stated. She wore simple jeans and long sleeve form fitting white crewneck shirt Misao had left for her. Her damp hair hung freely down her back as she preferred to let it dry on its own. He wore a pair of dark black slacks and fitted black shirt. The colors of his eyes and hair reflected brilliantly in contrast to his dark clothing.

"We'll be dining by ourselves tonight" he announced as they made their way through the twists and turns of the hallway.

"Why?"

"Sano and Megumi had some business to, Aoshi is making preparations for our meeting tomorrow and of course Misao refuses to dine without him, and Yahiko insists that he's not very hungry, although he's probably still sulking over Ninna."

"Oh" she stated plainly not in the least bit worried about the young brat she'd come to hate over the past few months.

"Ah, here we are" he announced as the turned into finely decorated room. Although again this space was smaller than the formal dining room at the estate, it was by no means less opulent. Shining crystals gleamed under the soft lights of lamps and candlelight. A perfect dinner was set for two at the end of the much smaller rectangular table.

Kenshin helped her sit and then took seat at the head of the table as usual, she was to his right.

"Who cooked all this? And don't tell me you keep a full staff locked away in here too!" she inquired over the finely cooked meal.

"Actually, I prepared tonight's dinner myself" Kenshin announced.

"Y-you? You cook?" Kaoru choked on the water she was sipping.

Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course! Is that so outlandish to you?"

"No, I just never took you people…"

"You people. It sounds so…grotesque. You can say vampires although I imagine that only conjures up more images of bloodsucking ghouls for you. But we are appreciative of all the fine accoutrements of the mortal world, cooking included."

She bit on her lower lip in lieu of finding no words to make up for her uncivilized statement.

"It's alright since it's really not your fault. I don't blame you. The human world has always been trained and programmed to think that whatever isn't natural to them, isn't natural to this world. I find myself admiring all the advances they make in science and technology, yet their brains can't seem to find a way of figuring out how to coexist in peace. They've separated themselves so perfectly in different sects based on religion, language, and race, that I don't see them accepting a completely different species with open arms. Religion is truly a drug for the masses."

"Marx" she looked at him thoughtfully.

"Precisely" he smiled at her.

"But he didn't blame religion or name it an enemy, he just stated that it was used just as drugs are used to numb pain, not fix the injury. People use religion to escape their present state, wishing that the afterlife will bring them all the luxuries and happiness they didn't have in this life."

Kenshin looked at her in awe.

"I'm not just some stupid brainless hunter you know. I have picked up a book or two in my time" she smiled back.

"Yet they would all band together at a moments notice when superstitions of vampires and other supposed unearthly creatures troubles them."

"I apologize for my statement before, but aren't you doing the same by being separated from those such as the werewolves?"

Kenshin let out a soft sigh, "I suppose you are right on that note. But again, we're a completely different species from each other. At least humans have the same blood, the same genetics, and the same basic building blocks of life as one another."

"So what else is out there? Vampires, werewolves, what else don't we know about?"

"There's plenty out there that humans will never know or completely understand: spirits, demons, witches, and others. The ones that do believe are completely immersed in the fictitious ramblings of foolish authors who gave us the guise of monsters and beasts. We could walk along aside you, and you wouldn't have the slightest inkling of who or what we are."

"The superstitions help you though" she stated.

He was again thoroughly impressed by her perceptive nature. "Yes you're correct again. The superstitions have helped us live and thrive among the ranks of humans for centuries completely undetected."

"But what are vampires? To only be able to survive by feeding on blood, how is that justifiable in the realms of this world?"

"If you're asking me why we are what we are, then I apologize because I don't have that answer. But such is also true for humans. They have no idea why they exist either and so I find their questioning of all other creatures very amusing."

She'd never known such an intelligent and interesting conversation was possible with another person. He'd obviously been well-traveled and well-read, but she matched his wits with her as well.

"I never thought I'd be questioning all those years of hunting and destroying everything that we labeled as different and inhuman" she softly replied.

"Don't get me wrong Kaoru" Kenshin interrupted. "Megumi was right when she said that there are those among us who give the rest a terrible reputation. They give into not only their bloodlust, but also take full advantage of the powers that we are all granted. Strength, agility, speed, telepathy, and such. But again, that's mirrored in human society as well. When there's one bad apple, the rest is assumed to be rotten as well."

"You're right" she replied.

"So you had more questions for me from earlier?" he inquired.

"Ah, yea, actually I do. There's just so much, I don't know where to start" she tried to collect her thoughts.

"It's alright, just start from whatever is on your mind."

"Okay, well for one, how is it possible for you to exist for so long and no one notices that you never age?"

"We move. Change identities every few years. We have our kind strategically placed throughout the systems of government and everything you know as the fabric of society of bureaucracy. But more importantly, the smart ones keep a low profile."

"Understood. Alright, what about ah, feeding? How is it that some are able to control their bloodlust more than others? I mean I've killed vampires that attack multiple victims in a single feeding."

"Control over the hunger, age, wisdom. Perhaps most of all, the good sense to keep ourselves guised from the rest of society by not overindulging."

"Is it true the older the vampire, the stronger?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Too old."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows at the elusive response. "Don't tell me you're ashamed to tell me your age?" she teased.

"I'm not" came his simple answer as he continued to look at her.

"Riiight. Anyhow, who was the first vampire? You're original ancestor?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked.

"Ah…no" she stammered.

"Dracula of course" he smirked.

For a moment she couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but she read the slight change in his expression, the mischief in his eyes and rolled her eyes at him. "Funny" she sarcastically replied. "But really, where did you…your kind originate from?"

"Well tell me what you've heard. It's always so interesting to hear about yourselves from the point of views of others." Kenshin was highly bemused by the questions of his beautiful ally.

"Okay, I've heard a few different things. One being that such historical figures like Vlad Tempes Dracula or Vlad the Impaler was an ancient ancestor of Dracula himself. He was born of the Dracul family, and was inducted into the Ordo Draco, which is the Order of the Dragon. As well as Elizabeth Bathory also referred to as the Blood Countess. But even their origins are terms of controversy. From what I've heard, your ancestors were everything from the Antichrist to the offspring of between the Fallen Angels and Humans and even aliens. I don't know for sure obviously."

Kenshin listened in quiet amusement at the short paraphrasing of all of history's mutations of him and his kind. He looked at the young woman who at that moment represented every single human that had ever fantasized about vampires. "Well first off, it wasn't Vlad who was inducted into the Ordo Draco. It was his father. Vlad only used the insignia of the Order to ascertain his own power and force over the people that he ruled. And for the most part you shouldn't believe every gory detail you hear about him. To some he's a crusader and to others a monster, it's all relative. In fact it was his son, Vlad III that adopted the surname Draculea, which means son of Dracu and was later on was known as Dracula. As for being the offspring of the Antichrist or Fallen Angels, you're quite mistaken there as well. None of us have seen the face of any god or devil and so we have no allegiances to either."

"So…what then? Your kind didn't just pop up on the face of the Earth out of nowhere! Oh don't tell that whole alien theory is real?" she proclaimed.

Kenshin let out a hearty chuckle, "No, we're not aliens or even offspring from the Queen of the Damned. We are closer to humans than their minds would allow them to think. We are not under the whims of any dark lord or being, but rather the next step of human evolution."

Kaoru nearly toppled out of her chair at the declaration. "What?"

"Not quite so simple as humans have made it. It's a genetic complex that gets activated by a hormone from a bite. But only from a bite which contains the hormone, as we can control its release. It's believed every human has the dormant gene written into their DNA, but only those that are bitten with the hormone become transformed. The origins of that original bite are a subject of mystery in our sect and so the debate goes on. It is also brings up more questions about our nature, skills, abilities, and of course ultimate fate. Who was the originator of our kind? Is he or she still alive? No one knows for sure."

Kaoru had no idea what to say for a few flabbergasted moments. The air hung heavily around her as the room seemed to spin out of control. Her vision blurred slightly, and she gripped the edge of the table in order to steady herself in the chair. "That…that's unimaginable…" she finally stammered.

Kenshin smirked at her astonishment and even more at her wanting to not believe such a truth. "Isn't it scary to know that every single person in this world is capable of becoming the bloodsucking monster of their very own nightmares?" he smiled.

"How is it that modern science with the discovery of the complete human genetic code hasn't been able to discover this dormant gene?" she asked.

"It's written into the very fiber of every single cell of every man and woman. The strength, the power, the agility of every single cell after it's transformed is attributed to that. Your doctors are either too blind too see, or from my studies, refuse to accept it."

"The superstitions?" she asked mutely.

"They are nothing more than superstitions. People from those times didn't know the difference between science and spirits. The garlic, the crosses, holy water, sunlight and all the rest, they're simple concoctions out of a need to believe that those items have any repellent qualities in them against us."

"I…I'm still not able to completely wrap my mind around this" she continued, staring into her abandoned dinner plate. "What about the dependency for blood then?"

"What of it?" he replied. "The hunger, the need to feed not on flesh but the life force that course through every human is the only curse that this transmutation forces on us. Nonsense such as not being able to go out in the sun for fear of bursting into flames is completely unfounded."

"I've encountered those that have abilities unearthly to humans such as gliding through air, speed, highly sensitive hearing, and things like that. How can you explain that? And what about never aging? Another human quality that your kind should inherit but don't."

"Simple, I can't explain it. Until we know the origins of that first bite, we can't have every one of our questions answered. But if you would ask me to guess, I would say that the retrovirus has profound effects on every fiber of our physical bodies. Strength, speed, extrasensory capabilities, and more, I would attribute to the genes and their interaction with the hormones. Humans only use a small fraction of their brains, the retrovirus unlocks countless restrictions on those it infects."

"So, there are still more questions" she surmised.

"Yes, just as with human evolution."

"Vampires can be created from a bite, what about reproduction?"

"You mean by birth?"

She nodded, anxiously awaiting his response.

"Yes, but only between a male vampire and female human. The hormone causes extreme changes in the reproductive capabilities in a female vampire deeming her unable to bear any children. Although such a union between vampire and human has never been recorded or seen fit to occur."

"Why?" she asked, her curiosity only heightening.

"Because what would that child be? A mix between human and vampire? What sort of abnormalities would it face?"

"So you mean to tell me in the centuries of your kinds' existence, not a _single_ human and vampire have mated to create a hybrid?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Again, I have no answer for that question" he looked at her inquisitively. Her question ignited a certain curiosity within his mind.

"What do you mean you have no answer? HAS IT HAPPENED OR NOT?" she demanded getting every so agitated once again.

"If it had happened in the past, under the conditions in which we must live in order to remain discrete, those opponents of what is the law would've been promptly dealt with."

"What the hell? What kind of answer is _that? _Under what conditions and who's law? I told you already I don't like getting it when you take forever to say nothing!" she spat.

Kenshin looked at her, meeting her gaze intensely with his own, the finality of her existence bearing down on him all at once as he realized the ironic truth. "If it were so" he started his voice soft and full of emotion, "the vampire and his bride along with their offspring would have been executed in order to keep the secret from the humans."

Kaoru inadvertently gasped at the horrifying truth.

Kenshin continued, "I can't imagine doing something like that with my own hands, but I know that was carried out in the past with merciless swiftness. How cynical though don't you think? For so many of us to loathe humans because of their tendencies to hate the things they don't understand, but ultimately fall under the same ignorant practices as them."

----- ------------- ------------------

**Slightly shorter than the rest, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. So I hope I've answered some questions. I decided to go along with the Hormone Theory only because everything else is pretty played out, and I wanted to challenge myself a bit.**

**I also hope the historical references weren't too much of a bore for some of you. I just really enjoy history and have seen really good documentaries on Vlad and some short ones on Elizabeth. And even more recently on the Antichrist. LOL…either I have no time or too much time…it's a weird shuffle. **

**What did you think of it? **

**So many more questions I suppose. Kaoru's origins (although that should be becoming clearer now), and more will be slowly reveled. **

**I know I took longer than usual in updating, but all last week I was being annoyed by more work than I care to have! I also promised to read a few fics along with some novels I ordered from Barnes and Noble. Sooooo…that along with everything else, leaves very short periods of time for me to write in peace! **

**A lot of talking in this chapter huh? I did take inspiration and ideas from books, sites, documentaries and other general theories/ideas floating around so don't flame just because I didn't use footnotes…lol**

**Well that's all for now, see ya next time….**

**Bye!**


	11. Truth and Lies

**Truth and Lies**

**AN: Yeah…so this chap has a lemon. Standard warnings apply. **

The three men took their seats across the table from the rest of the group. They sat facing each other with tense and serious expressions chiseled into their faces. The plan had been for the two clans to meet, discuss the current situation and the possibilities of an alliance.

Aoshi and Yahiko sat on either side of Kenshin as Soujiro sat across from them. He'd asked the rest of his group accompanying him to stay a few feet back so that discussions could go on in privacy. The restaurant was in the city and a discrete place that Kenshin was familiar with.

"So what did you want to discuss Himura" Soujiro started in his bright tone. A smile graced his delicate features and it was hard to believe that he was the very same person able to turn his entire body into that of a ferocious beast.

"I'm sure you've heard about the mass serial murders that have plagued this city recently?" Kenshin started.

"Ah yes I have heard, and I've also heard that we were suspect of them?" he asked innocently.

"The bodies initially were thought of have the traditional wounds and markings of wolf attacks. We've only recently found out otherwise" Aoshi explained.

"Oh?" Soujiro exclaimed not at all impressed by the response. "So if that's the case, why the meeting?"

"We have found out that this wasn't done by any wolf, it was done by Saitou the hunter. He means to attack both of us and destroying both clans" Kenshin replied.

"Well in that case we'd just make arrangements to dispose of such a nuisance. Himura you aren't certainly worried about this pest are you?" he asked.

Kenshin frowned slightly at the jab, "What worries me is that Saitou is no longer a lonely hunter with inadequate weapons. He's organized himself among at least a hundred other hunters, he has been watching our steps, and has armed himself with the highest caliber of weaponry. What truly worries me is that he not only intends to go after us, he intends to show the rest of the world that we exist."

"Is _that_ why he's been hacking up all those people?" Soujiro exclaimed in a mock miffed tone.

"This is serious for the both of us" Kenshin continued, "he's made direct attacks and so he must be dealt with immediately."

"Which is why you've called this meeting I suppose" the seemingly much younger man replied.

"Yes. We need to discuss a possible alliance. Both of us need to get rid of him and we both gain from that. I think I may have something of Saitou's keen interest tucked away" Kenshin began as Soujiro sat back and listened intently.

------------------ ---------------- ---------------

Kaoru nervously sat in the small bedroom awaiting word from Kenshin's meeting with Soujiro. Megumi and Sano had returned from their trip in town and shared no information to her regarding it. She couldn't be too surprised at their initial apprehension towards her though, it was only natural.

So she sat, quietly on the bed and anticipated what would come next. After her conversation with Kenshin, she felt much more at ease over being in a den of vampires rather than traveling around with Saitou.

_"Saitou" _she thought bitterly. He'd been the sole cause for her life not to have a moment of normalcy. Now she waited for the chance she could take her revenge. Of course that also meant being at the mercy of vampires, and particularly Kenshin, but she found her supposed captor to be quite interesting.

The conversation they'd shared together was an intelligent and informative one for her. She couldn't help but be intrigued by their world and its ways for reason beyond wanting to slay them.

"_Are you insane?" _her mind reprimanded. _"You're already in so deep that it's starting to seep into you. He's just as much as an enemy now was he was before. You're a human after all…"_

Kaoru raked an aggravated hand through her hair as she focused on keeping her thoughts to herself. _"After this is said and done, I need to just get as far away from these people as possible. Change my name, identity, everything!"_

"_Ha!" _came the annoying second voice, _"you think he'll just let you walk away from all of this? Of course not! You know too much about them. Who they are, what they are and for the most part how they operate. He's just keeping you around until you've served your purpose and then you'll be his snack!"_

"NO!" she exclaimed. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her and part of the reason was because she'd been holed up in the room for seemingly hours on end. "He gave me his word…" she whispered, beads of sweat formed on her brow.

She slumped back down the bed and looked up towards the ceiling. _"You trust him so much Kaoru?"_ The question had been rather difficult to answer in the past because she'd never trusted anyone. Saitou was the shadiest character she'd ever known and those that surrounded him were no better.

"Yes…" she muttered under her breath, "with my life."

"_Fool."_

-------- ----------- -----------------

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Yahiko walked into the small room back at the stronghold. Sano, Megumi and Misao were already waiting from them at the table as the three men entered.

"It seems we have their support in the matter and we managed to formulate a plan for luring him out and finally taking care of him." Kenshin said.

"What are the plans?" Misao asked curiously.

"Just what I said. Lure him out and strike him down" Kenshin repeated.

"Yes but how? You said that Kaoru had said there are so many lying in wait around the surrounding areas. We can't possibly fight them on all fronts!" Misao exclaimed.

"No need for that" Kenshin replied. "We'll need Kaoru's help and everything else will fall into place. Soujiro will also provide with the much needed combat hands for this. We'll bring her in here shortly and discuss it in further detail. She might as well hear what she'll be involved in."

"So the wolves will be involved after all?" Sano asked cynically.

Kenshin only nodded.

"Keh, what convinced em?" the brown-haired man asked.

"The need to continue living" Kenshin simply replied. "If anything happens to us at Saitou's hands, then Soujiro won't be too far behind and that's enough of an incentive for him to join us on this."

Sano looked towards Megumi, a serious expression etched in his features for once "Ready to tell 'em?"

Megumi nodded and looked back gravely at those around the table. "We found something just as I'd suspected regarding Kaoru. There's something in her blood, an abnormality…" she paused briefly, seemingly trying to collect her thoughts.

Aoshi, Misao and Yahiko furrowed their brows at the woman's words. Kenshin let out a heavy silent sigh as he already knew her revelation all too well.

"We did some genetic testing on her blood. Extracted DNA from the cells and charted the findings. As you all are probably already aware of, a child gets one set of genes from its mother and another set from its father. Now we all know that even though every one is born with the dormant Vampire gene, only those that are turned have their DNA fundamentally altered. Therefore if they were to transfer their genetic material to a child, it would then have the already fully mutated genes of the vampire" Megumi stated in her scholarly tone.

"Come on Megs, get on with it!" Misao wailed. She'd never been the patient one to sit through any lesson/meeting for long.

Megumi irritably cleared her throat and sent a glare Misao's way before continuing, "Like I was saying, we did some testing on her blood and found that Kaoru has definitive traits and characteristics of a…" she looked at Kenshin before continuing, "hybrid or half-breed if you will."

Heads and necks snapped up in her direction. Misao sat wide-eyed and shocked as Aoshi merely cocked an eyebrow. Yahiko stared blankly ahead of him trying to digest the information.

"You mean…" Misao started softly.

"Yes, her father was a full blooded vampire while her mother was a human obviously" Megumi reiterated.

Misao exclaimed in surprise, "What does that mean? I mean, what is she exactly?"

"Well we've always studied the predicted results of such a genetic combination, but never had an actually candidate to study. The father's genes are obviously dominant as opposed to her human mothers'. Her physical and mental capabilities are heightened greatly when compared to humans, but I'm not sure of the limitations" Megumi concluded.

"You mean you're positive that she's capable of doing the same thing as us, just not sure how good or bad?" Yahiko asked.

"To put it simply, yes you can say that. I'd have to conduct several tests with her first, but one thing I am conclusive of."

Kenshin looked up towards the doctor as did the rest.

"Her cells have stopped aging it seems at the present time. I wasn't able to pinpoint an age on her. Basically, she won't age at the same rate as humans, if at all."

Kenshin sat in silence as the scientific facts only proved to support his suspicions. Of course she was a half breed! The speed, strength, and telepathic abilities. How could he have not known sooner was what really plagued him now.

"How could this have happened and completely undetected?" Yahiko asked to himself.

"Saitou, that's how" Kenshin responded. "He knows exactly what she is, which is why he's kept her alive and had her safely tucked away."

"I don't understand?" Misao asked, "Why would he want her alive? He kills everything that's even remotely related to us!"

"He has bigger plans than just mindlessly wandering around killing vampires and werewolves. What they are, I'm not entirely sure of, but she has something to do with them" Kenshin replied.

"And she has no idea of his plans or her origins?" Aoshi asked.

"None."

"What now?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah, do we tell her?" Misao added.

All members looked towards the amber eyed man. Deep pools of rich molten gold closed in contemplation before responding, "No…I will."

-------- ----------- ----------------

Kaoru had sensed his return almost an hour ago. It was strange that she could pick out his aura, his scent and even this warmth from seemingly so far away now. The more she became aware of her hunter's instincts again, the stronger her abilities grew.

He hadn't come to see her immediately though. _"Probably still plotting" _she thought coolly. She'd forced her restless mind to quiet down and had lain in bed. Even to go and practice some katas and techniques would've been better than to idly lay around waiting for something to happen.

Just as her gaze drooped to half-open, she sensed him approaching. Her lids flew open and she sat up in bed anticipating him coming through the locked, weighted doors at any moment.

True to her senses, she heard the turning of the door knob and milliseconds later, his flaming red hair came into view. Quietly he closed the door behind him, as they both now held each other gazes. She was acutely aware that he was disturbed by something. Had the wolves declined his offer? Had they run into Saitou? Was he angry at her?

"Kaoru" he said sternly after seemingly centuries of just staring at her, "we have to talk."

She frowned at his tone and noticed the intensity in his eyes, which was directed at her. "Another interrogation" she groaned as she slid to edge of the bed.

He took his seemingly customary position in the large arm chair to the side and looked at her through mystical amber eyes. It seemed just a little while ago they'd shared so much between each other. _"N-no…not so much. Just a meal and some conversation!" _she scolded herself. Yet even if it was just a meal and a few words, she'd felt closer to him than ever before and now he was miles from the disposition.

"Not entirely an interrogation. I just thought you'd like to know a few things that have come to light recently" he started.

Her dread drained at his words, "Uh, sure. This have to do with your meeting today?"

"It does" his tone was smooth yet strong, soft yet stern, velvet. "Soujiro has agreed to help us and we've devised a plan to end this once and for all."

She could sense his walls were back up. Gone was the teasing and inviting tone from their dinner. "Alright, and?"

He continued, "We want to lure him out so that the first strike will decidedly be ours. There's no other way to get rid of this menace unless his head taken clear of his shoulders and the rest of his organization should follow him to hell as well."

"Understood" she replied as he paused.

"But we'd need your assistance in doing just that. It'll be a gamble and I…" his words trailed for a second giving her the inkling of emotion that lay beneath his cool, composed exterior, "I'd be lying to you if I'd say you wouldn't be in danger the entire time."

She smiled to herself as her head dipped towards the floor, "Tell me something I don't know" she softly replied.

Kenshin looked towards her, his heart twisting in his chest over the full breadth of the news he was about to tell her.

"Let me guess" she looked up, still smiling, "you want me to go back and somehow convince him to gather all the other hunters together and when you've got them where you want them, you'll swoop in for the strike? Did I guess correctly?"

Kenshin only nodded in response.

"So what's the big deal? I knew this wouldn't be easy. I want his head just as badly you want it. And since this is the sick sonuva bitch Saitou we're talking about, it'd be stupid to think this would be anything but dangerous" she quipped.

Kenshin said nothing, his expression remained solemn.

"Oh stop your brooding for a change" she laughed, "I've been in this from the start. Like you said, I'm involved in this to the end. Going back in there will be child's play for me. You just tell me when and where and I'm ready."

He noted the distinct hint of sadness and fear mixed in with her determination. Could he stand to lose her to Saitou's hand? Wait! Why did he care? She was after all, going to leave after everything was done and said, so why was he so attached to her?

"There's something else" he stated, this time not looking at her.

"Oh?" she looked towards him and laughed before continuing, "you cooked again?"

He didn't immediately respond, and her smile faded at the ignored jab.

"Megumi had taken some samples of your blood back when we initially found you. There wasn't identification or even police reports and since you had no recollection of your memory, we took some blood samples to enter into police databases for any matches."

Kaoru looked towards him and bent her head slightly to the side as her brow creased.

He continued, "Recently, in light of your telepathic abilities, she thought it best to have those samples analyzed."

She waited for more, but realized he was waiting for a reaction from her. "Oh, uh, okay. What happened? Am I sick or something?" she asked not even acutely aware of where this conversation was headed.

"No, not sick. She found that your genetic makeup is…" he looked towards her, "different."

"Different? What the hell? Okay, stop beating around the bush and just tell me already!" she impatiently snapped.

Still looking into the icy blue depths of her eyes, he responded calmly, "You're a hybrid. A mix between a vampire father and a human mother."

Her mouth parted in a gaping show of pure shock and amazement. The very voice that she commanded suddenly left her and there were no words to describe what his words meant at that moment.

"What?" she finally whispered, her eyes wide open in shock. Her hand clutched at the neckline of her top as the room suddenly seemed to spin out of control and close in on her. Her breathing became erratic as the lump in her throat only thickened.

"It's written in your very genetic makeup Kaoru" he looked on as the girl seemed to pass from emotions of shock to disbelief.

"N-no…this is…" she looked up at him, teary eyed and confused, "how could this?...why?...I…can't believe that…" she breathed deeply willing herself to regain some control of the world around her, but to no avail.

He watched as her words came out in raspy, breathless bursts, drained of all sense and energy. How could he begin to comfort her at this point? Should he even bother?

She curled her legs up her chest and sat at the edge of the bed, her head dipped into her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked slightly back and forth as everything hit her again and again. Her mind was a disarray of memories and realizations. She was beginning to put everything together and he sensed something else rising in her. Anger.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she lifted her head up.

A few rooms away, the rest of the bunch looked up in the direction of the scream. Sano looked at Megumi, "Yea she knows now."

Kenshin walked over to her sitting at the edge of the bed, as the girl continued to fume.

"HE KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME DIDN'T HE?" her eyes were wild with rage, her cheeks still stained and wet. "THAT ASSHOLE KNEW!"

She dropped her legs from her chest and over the edge of the bed. Her fists beat down harshly on the top the bed in either side as images of the last time she saw her mother flooded back to her. She looked up at him standing in front of her, anger still raging in her eyes.

"WHAT?" she spat, "You'll kill me now? I'm some sort of abomination to you and your kind?" Her very words bit at him as he recalled the conversation they'd had earlier.

"Well FUCK YOU, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!" she continued. His solemn, composed expression shook her with anger even more. She rose from the bed and looked at him eye to eye, willing her weaknesses back to the recesses of her mind.

"Kaoru" he started, but she gave him no chance to finish.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL SAITOU OR YOU HAVE UP YOUR SLEEVES BUT I AM NOT SOME LITTLE DOLL FOR YOU ALL TO TOSS AROUND!" Her defenses were higher than ever before.

They stood only inches apart as her heart continued to race with rage.

"Kaoru, I'm not here to pass judgment or hurt you. I've told you countless times that I don't have the slightest intentions of crossing you in any way." He deliberately kept his tone low despite the growing anxiety inside.

She shook her head in disagreement, clearly not believing him. "Liar" she hissed.

At the edge of loosing his nerve, Kenshin grabbed her by both shoulders and held her near him. "If I wanted to hurt you why would I have just finished telling you about our plans? Why would I have asked for your help?"

"Because your own damn neck is on the line, that's why!" she spat back, not in the least bit concerned that he was growing impatient with her.

His eyes glared with a dangerous ethereal glow towards her and calmed as he read the pain behind her anger. He moved closer towards her as she bordered again on the edge of breaking down in tears. Her anger was all she had to hide behind.

"I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you" he gently told her.

Her gaze snapped out of the accusing look she was giving him, to one of sheer confusion. "What?" she muttered, her tone calming.

"Everything that you heard about what was done in the past is exactly that, in the past. No one here will judge you, because in the end, we're all different from the rest of this world in one way or another. My trust in you still stands, I need to know if yours does as well, and I give you my word I won't let him do anything else to you."

For a moment she wondered if she'd just imagined him saying those words to her. Had he just pledged his allegiance to her to only take down Saitou, but ensure that she wouldn't be hurt either? But why?

"W-why would you do that?" she asked cautiously.

Without warning, he pulled her into his chest and held her there. Her arms still hung at her sides and she was frozen with shock. He held her dearly to himself and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her neck and shoulders, but she dared not move until he answered her question.

"Because I won't loose you to him or anyone else" he softly replied.

Tears escaped the last of her boundaries that were set in place to never show any outward signs of weakness. For a few minutes she squirmed from his tightened hold and sobbed with anguish over the realization that it was all very real. Finally, some strength returned and she was able to pry herself from his chest, although he held fast onto her biceps.

She was a broken soul, crying, raw, exposed and seemingly a woman without a country to call her own. Who was she? Why was she? The questions just kept coming from wave after wave of her broken will.

"Liar…liar!..." she cried as her fists pounded into his chest and she continued to struggle in his tight hold. He was unrelenting and didn't so much as flinch from her assault, as he only kept his calm gaze affixed on her.

"You're a liar…" she shook with trepidation over what would befall her next. Her voice was horse and sore from the yelling and sobbing but her heart still ached.

Kenshin moved his hold from her arms to her face and brought her near him as she continued to try and push him away unsuccessfully. Through teary, bloodshot eyes she was able to see him for the first time so up close to her.

"You are what you are and it still makes no difference to me if that's worth anything to you."

She calmed momentarily and stopped struggling from the sound of his voice. That voice always soothed and held her attention. How she'd begun to love it. She could feel his breath on her face and noticed for the first time how warm it was for someone that had been undead for centuries. Sniffling, and still in his hold, she listened more carefully.

"You and I've have both lost a great deal of trust in everything in this world. We're both lost and completely without faith."

"Why do you care so much about me?" she asked, her voice dejected and filled with grief. "I…I'm not a vampire, not a human but just a tool for you and Saitou to use at one point or another."

He stared at her initially, taking in her words and interpreting them through the tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, the slightly twisted frown on her face. His heart's voice reached out to her troubled mind.

"_Kaoru you're the same person you were when you first came to me. Maybe we both didn't see if before. I'm sorry that I didn't see that before. If I ever treated you badly or frightened you then I'm truly sorry, but I am nothing like Saitou and I would never treat you in that manner. Half human, half vampire, you're still Kaoru to me. My Kaoru."_

She looked up at him with shock spread across in her eyes and on her face. He was still holding her near him, keeping her unstable frame in his hands and his words soothing her thoughts for the first time.

"I…don't know anything anymore…" she stammered trying to regain some composure over herself.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Just know that regardless of what happens today or tomorrow you are your own person and that there's at least one other soul in this world that's willing to be by your side. You understand that don't you?"

She nodded at his question and lowered her gaze. He was still so near. His heat permeated the few inches of air left between their lips. Gently his thumbs brushed her cheeks and wiped away her tears. Hopelessly broken in his arms, she wondered about the last time anyone had soothed her worries and wiped away the tears.

"_Be strong Kaoru. For the vengeance of your family, your life if nothing else. And maybe if you feel the same way, for me. Accept who you are and be strong."_

His words echoed in her mind. The strong, confident voice lending its will to her. Looking up at him she nodded and parted from his hold.

"I…I need some time alone. To think. Please?" she looked up at him practically whispering the words through her horse throat.

He nodded once and walked towards the door, _"I'll come back whenever you're ready."_

Leaving her in the silence and solitude of the room, she looked about her surroundings as if awakening there for the first time. Her image in the reflection of the mirror held her attention for several moments. The woman staring back seemed frazzled and weak, crying and broken. She hated that woman.

She also decided that the woman looked like a bit of a mess. Her hair was out of place from nearly tearing it out, her skin was sticky and slick with tears and sweat. Her clothes looked dirty and wrinkled. Deciding she needed a warm soak, she headed for the bathroom to meditate on her predicament.

Minutes later, she sank back and rested her muscles in the relaxing hot bath water. The aroma of jasmine mixed with lavender soothed her nerves and tense body. She closed her eyes and let the water soak into every pore as it worked out the kinks from the outside.

"_You're a half breed" _her thoughts momentarily darkened.

"_Is THAT what I'm so…so afraid of?" _her mind began to organize all the mixed facts, half truths and complete lies of her life. The memories came back but with more methodical precision as she sorted through them.

"_No. That's not the reason why you want Saitou's head."  
_

"_Yes, the reason is because he took everything from me. My family, my childhood, my life. Everything."_

"_But the fact still stands, you're a half breed. What will you do now? Where will you go?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You can never have a normal life again. Never be the perfect wife or mother. Never hold a job and pray that people won't find out your secret. You don't belong to this world or the next. Where will you go?"_

"_Where will I go? I never had those options before now did I?"_

"_Yes, where?"_

"_Just know that regardless of what happens today or tomorrow you are your own person and that there's at least one other soul in this world that's willing to be by your side" _his words came rushing back to her just then. How that voice soothed her.

"_Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin?"_

"_Yes, Kenshin. I must be strong. I need to end this with Saitou and figure out where I belong. I need to be strong."_

"_Kenshin. He loves you."_

She nearly jumped from her place in the warm soak at the realization. Sitting wide eyed and looking at nothing in particular, her life finally seemed to make some sense. "He loves me…" she muttered.

------- ------------ ----------------

After coming out of the bathroom she almost expected to see him waiting for her sitting at his usual place. But she was alone in the room and sat at the edge of her bed wondering about what he'd said to her.

Quickly she decided to pull on the cleanest pair of clothing she currently had, the black silk pajamas that Misao had brought over for her. She passed a brush through her hair and wondered where she could find him. Sighing heavily she sat watching her fresh, clean reflection in the mirror.

She thought about all the times she'd been victorious against those that were hunted. She'd been slightly stronger, faster, more agile and alert than the rest. No wonder Saitou had wanted her neatly pressed under his thumb and completely oblivious.

Slamming her brush down harshly at the thought of the man's name, Kaoru rose and set out to find Kenshin on her own. Walking over to the door, she found it unlocked and easily pushed it open to slip into the hallway.

Smirking to herself and pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind, she concentrated on only finding him in the maze of hallways and rooms. She padded silently down the hallways, focusing on concealing herself completely and finding him. His scent, his aura, his energy, all distinct and unique to her senses were easily detected and she followed her gut silently.

The decorated hallways gradually turned into stony, bare passages as she kept walking further and further. Her fears and anxieties left for the moments that she kept following his essence. Her mind was only focused on finding him and him alone. She honed all her skills and abilities and never doubted her instincts for a moment.

The passage she followed, descending deeper into the mountain. The air grew slightly chilly as she passed through the rough stone walls surrounding her. It seemed she had walked for so long, but still refused to doubt her steps.

Finally, nearing the end of the hallway she came upon a familiar warmth just ahead of her. _"Kenshin" _she thought as his fiery mane came into view.

His back to her, she silently entered the large space sparsely decorated with only a bed, a small chaise and arm chair along with a few tables with lamps. She was shocked to see a large opening carved into one of the tall stone walls as fresh moonlight cascaded through it.

"I need to see the moonlight" he answered while turning to face her.

She smirked triumphantly and walked over to him. "I thought I'd let my sharper instincts guide me for a change."

He looked her over as she casually sat at the edge of his bed and looked up at him. "You seem a lot calmer now. What's changed?"

"Everything" came her enthusiastic reply. "I know who I am for the first time in my entire life. I have an understanding of where I came from and even though there are some lingering questions, for the first time ever I can be certain of the next step."

Kenshin's brows knitted in slight confusion and amusement at her light demeanor and tone. He crossed over to the arm chair sitting across the bed and waited for her to continue.

"Yea" she looked up at through the high window and thoughtfully continued, "I plan on helping you any way I can in order to claim that sonuva bitch's head in response to what he did to my family."

Bewildered yet highly entertained by her venomous words coming from a syrupy sweet voice and tone, he only nodded in response.

"Kenshin-"

He looked at her in response to hearing her call his name.

"Why are you so…I mean…you…" this was harder than she thought it would be.

"You already know how I feel Kaoru so why the hesitation?" he asked.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I love your fierceness, your fire and everything else that makes you what you are."

She was momentarily speechless at his words.

"And yes, that does mean that I love you."

He stated it matter-of-factly. As if it were well-known fact and she was oblivious and ignorant. "So you've-"

"I've known that there was an undeniable attraction between us from the beginning. I probably tried fighting it more than I should have, but ultimately you've been the one that I've wanted. Only you."

She was again left speechless and sat at the edge of the bed watching him carefully. The night air grew thicker and cooler around them as the lights of the lamps dimmed and slowly died.

Leaving the two in total darkness, except for the moonlight dancing about them she felt her pulse quicken under his gaze. She mentally begged him to say something. Anything, in order to escape the scrutiny of that beautiful heated stare.

"Won't you come to me now?"

He sat in the chair watching her slender form in the silver light of the moon as it poured through the windows. Her hair draped over her shoulders and was parted at the side. Her bangs, swept to one side, covered one eye completely and he could make out the other blue orb as she looked up at him through the thick black velvet blanket. Her lips parted slightly at every breath she took and he could feel the warmth radiating from her.

She stood at the side of the bed, arms at her sides watching him. Her bashfulness drained completely as she became aware of his eyes looking at her longingly. He looked like a perfect sculpted statue sitting in the chair. His leg crossed over the other knee and he sat back with both arms on the armrests of the chair. His face was half hidden from sight under a diagonal shadow, as the moonlight illuminated the other half; a clear amber stare complimented his chiseled jaw and perfect skin.

Reading his thoughts clearly, slowly she undid the buttons of her shirt one by one and let the silky fabric slide off of her smooth shoulders as it came to a puddle at her feet. The cool air of the room bit at her warm skin and nipped at the tender spots of her back and stomach. She looked towards him once more, and took several breaths through slightly parted full lips.

He drank her in; skin was satin perfection and glowed against the darkness of the room and black bra. The muscles of her smooth, toned stomach rose and feel gently as did the inviting soft supple curves of her chest. Her face was only slightly lifted in his direction and her bangs continued to rest on part of her face.

His gaze was still on her and she felt momentarily frozen in place as his eyes made out every detail of her exposed form. Automatically her fingers found the elastic edge of her pajama buttons and slipped them down her hips. They too joined her discarded shirt on the floor. Her heart raced now. She looked at him again, her face slightly flushed and warm and noticed that his expression hadn't changed.

He could only continue to gaze at the image before him. Ethereal skin glowed in the silver light and her tight yet curvy frame fitted perfectly in the lace of her bra and black panties. Her hair still covered half of her face from view and he could imagine the silky strands in between his fingers as he'd push them aside. Full lips invited him for a taste as her breath escaped through those very soft lips.

She stood there paralyzed and completely immobile under his gaze. He was like the very night just sitting there looking back at her. Dark clothes and his form almost melting into the shadows, the only inkling of his presence was what the moonlight managed to illuminate to her. The next move was his she decided.

Rising from his seat, he soundlessly made his way over to her. He brushed a finger against her cheek and she closed her eyes at the shivers sent shooting through her body. Gently he lifted her chin towards him, brushing the soft hair from her face and once more was met by bright blue eyes looking at him. Each strand felt exactly as he thought it would've felt through his fingers. His thumb brushed over the soft skin of her lips and his mouth hovered closer to them. She closed her eyes again and he could feel her warm breath grazing over his face. He could hear the thumping of her heart as his hands caressed her satin skin, first brushing his knuckles teasingly against her shoulders and then holding them intently. He continued down her back, feeling every part of her and wanting the anticipation to last a bit longer. His hands moved to the front of her waist and he trailed a finger up her stomach and to her neck again.

She shuddered slightly under the ministrations of his strong hands as they roamed over her exposed flesh and caused every nerve to jump unwillingly. The feel of him so near, yet still so far wreaked havoc on her mind. She craved him and yet loved the anxiety her body was producing in response to his touches. Closing her eyes, she let her other senses reach out and experience every touch.

Soft, silken skin met the gentle touches of his hands as he slipped an arm around her and guided her body against his. He wouldn't completely kiss her though, only brush his brutally soft lips against and her own and continue his handiwork. His fingers again caressed her face and brushed over her lips.

Smirking at him for a moment, she caught his finger between her teeth and began to kiss it softly at first and gradually began to lick and suckle it. The undeniable feeling of her tongue grazing the rough skin of his finger and the light scratching of her teeth nearly had him swirling. Her eyes mischievously looked up at him as she saw his reaction and wonderment at the sudden action.

He removed his finger from her mouth, leaving her pouting in return. Unable to hold back the chuckle at her expression, he nuzzled her neck and grazed his lips against the sensitive skin there. His hands moved to her back and traveled down squeezing her ruthlessly as his mouth pulsed to taste her.

She knew he would continue to toy with her for as long as it would amuse him. Her hand glided up his arm and cupped his face as she brought it closer to hers and finally closed the gap between their lips. She sucked on his lips hungrily and pressed into his body. His free hand buried into her hair and supported the back of her head as he pressed his tongue further inside her sweet mouth. They fought, truly fought for control while violently bruising each other lips. Her hands were no longer under her control, as they reached behind and undid the leather strap binding his red silk locks. Eagerly she racked her hands through his free hair and refused to break the contact between their lips.

Still pressed together and mouths tasting each other, they walked backwards toward the edge of the bed. Turning him until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed; she broke free from the kiss. Looking up at him with a smirk on her face and darkened blue bedroom eyes, she pushed him back. He landed soundlessly and sat on the edge as she stood straddled between his legs. She flipped the stray hair from her face and looked at him, her lips still curled up as her fingers went to work on the small buttons of his dress shirt.

He was amused at her forcefulness and started his own assault on her. Lashing his slick, warm tongue up and down her stomach he felt the waves of passion wash over her as his hands continued to roam around her hips. Purposely being slow and methodical, he let her shudder under his touches. His lips casually traveled from her belly button to the edge of her bra and his hands kept her supported and pinned in front of him.

Forgetting about the stubborn buttons, the sensation caused her to gasp and throw her head back as she buried her hands into his hair. A hand moved from her hips and traveled up her spine, as the other continued to keep her in place in front of him under his tongue. He finally found the clasp of her bra and in one quick motion, unfastened it and brought it down from her shoulders.

She trembled slightly at the coldness of the air biting at her newly exposed and tightening flesh but his hands quickly covered each one and began their cruel and slow assault all over. She bit her lower lip from screaming as his fingers pulled and teased her causing as much pleasure as pain. He pulled her lower towards him so his mouth could continue its ascent up from her stomach, but she fought against it and brought her lips to his ears.

It took most of his self control not to shudder as she licked the outside flesh of his ear, taking the soft lobe in between her teeth. She grasped his face with both hands and held him there, ruthlessly intensifying her payback on him. Toying with the nub she coated it thoroughly with her salvia before softly blowing on it. The cool sensation nearly sent him over the edge and he made tight fists in her hair as he begged to have her tongue back his mouth.

All sense of restraint escaping at the sound of his sudden and shallow gasps she made quick work of removing his shirt by simply pulling the fabric apart, sending small white buttons flying about and tearing it off of him. Reveling under the look of surprise she earned from him, she was equally surprised as he slipped a finger over the thin fabric of her panties.

He'd managed to catch her by surprise again as he gently rubbed the already moist thin fabric. He smiled coolly at her surrender of his ears as her breath hitched from each caress. He purposely came shy of fully allowing himself to penetrate her and instead coxed her to sway her hips back and forth under his touches.

Unwilling to give up and wanting to give him as much sweet torture as he was bestowing on her, she bent down and brought her lips to the soft flesh of his chest. Small chaste kisses were followed by trails with her tongue, followed by small bites against his hard chest. She licked every ripple of muscle and when she decided he needed to feel more, she bit down lightly on his nubs extracting a brief gasp from him. Her slender fingers raced up and down his smooth skin as her mouth devoured every bit of it.

He marveled at her need for control, as he slipped his hands under the lacy fabric and contemplated slipping them down her legs. _"Too much work" _he smirked as he simply tore through and slipped them off. Effortlessly he picked her up and placed her on his lap as he still sat at the edge of the bed. Their arms wrapping around each other and she continued to trail her tongue up his neck and along his jaw line. His patience wearing thin, he grasped her face with one hand and looked into her eyes. "I want that tongue" came a velvety smooth command. Complying happily their mouths met once more and their tongues lashed vehemently inside each other.

She could finally feel the soft skin of his chest against hers and the tension building gradually in the pit of her stomach as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His hands continued to cup and toy with her breasts as she could feel him hardening just under her.

Deciding she needed him right now, she pushed him back onto the bed and bent over him on hands and knees. Slowly she undid the buckle of his belt and buttons of his pants and slid them and his boxers off. Admiring the view from above, she slowly traced her fingernails against his exposed skin as her pulse only quickened. His body tensed at the need to feel her liquid passion on his tongue and spilling down his throat, but he decided to let her have her way a bit longer.

Within seconds he was consumed by her warmth as she started to glide back and forth. His hands guided her hips and would leave ghostly tingling trails down her back as his chest and throat continued to tighten. Her eyes were closed as her lips quivered from the tightening in her core. Setting his dark passion aside, he sat up, while still inside of her and kissed her fiercely again. She continued to grind against him; their bodies pressed together, her legs around his waist and her pulse becoming still faster.

His lips continued to cover hers and refused to let go. She wanted to moan in pleasure, scream his name and even scream from the intensity building inside, but his mouth muffled all sounds. With every brush of their skin against each other: her slender legs wrapped around him, their torsos crushed together, hands feeling every portion of skin, she felt like she was on fire. He kept his hand buried in her hair and his mouth over hers as her thrashing lightened and she threw her back in an intense release. Her warmth covered him as she slowed her pace, and looked at him smiling.

"You're not done quite yet" he smirked and without warning grabbed her hips and made her pound harder down on him as she arched back from the sensation. Moans of passion escaped inadvertently from her throat as the tightening again intensified. She crashed into his chest over and over and threw her head back from the pulsing. This time he chose not to cover her mouth with his and instead gritted his teeth to only intensify the pumping.

She could feel his hands digging into her sides as he held her firm and demanded more from her body. Throwing her head back, eyes closed, she left her slender neck bare for him and he clasped the side of it with one hand. There he felt her pulse even louder and stronger than before as his passion grew more uncontrollable. Her moans and cries of pleasure were soft and she refused to let her eyes open to see his glowing golden gaze affixed on her pulse.

He panted for control and growled for complete dominance as his body craved more. Slowly he let all control slip as a surge of electricity went through and sent her over the edge, just as he sank his fangs into her neck.

She gasped from the sensation below and also from the prickling of flesh on her neck. The slight pinching exploded in her range of senses as his arms held her firmly in place. Still feeling him filling her, she trembled in his tight embrace.

The warm liquid washed over his tongue and rushed down his throat. Her blood was singularly the most intoxicating liquid he'd ever been privy to taste; a sweet mix between her human innocence and vampiristic darkness. He could clearly hear the pulsing of her heart, and the rushing liquid as gushed from her neck. Her warmth engulfed him from the inside out now and he struggled to gain control. There was no way for him to know exactly what the effects of his drinking her blood would be for either of them but that was far from his mind at the moment.

He regained control and slowly pulled out of her warm flesh. A single stream of crimson blazed a trail down her skin and onto her breast from the puncture marks. Bringing his lips once again to hers, he let her taste the reminder of her own blood. He was still quite heated by her and was in no mood to let her out is his arms just yet.

He stood up from the edge of the bed with her still wrapped around him, turned and laid her down. He covered her body with his and licked the trickle of blood from her chest, following the trail back to the opening and licking around the edges of the two small circles. Hovering over her, he took the opportunity to see how she was after the extraction. Her pulse was still strong, her body was responsive to his every touch and her skin glowed from the rush of blood.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His chest was slightly coated with sweat and struggled to get up and lick ever bit of it off. He held her firm on her back and smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he teased, "Tired already?"

He had to keep himself from laughing at her twisted frown at those words. Holding her down, he began to trail his lips down her neck and chest, taking the time to lick and tease her already tightened nubs.

She was enveloped in a thick red curtain all around her as he continued to pulse in and out. Looking up she saw his eyes were initially closed and then they opened to look down at her. The amber gaze raged with lust and she reached up to caress the unnatural soft skin of his face. Just then his pulse quickened as he slammed himself harder and deeper inside making her back arch up in response and moan.

Looking up at him, she could see the smirk across his face over the response he'd exhibited from her. She growled slightly and forced herself up as their forms blurred in a tangle of limbs and hair. Practically wrestling for control, she finally forced herself on top. Smirking at her small victory, she rested both hands flat on his hard chest and set about to make him mindless with as much pleasure as he'd bestowed on her.

His fingers traced the pout of her lips as he continued to fill her and she neared her edge once again. Her heart raced with anticipation as she swayed back and forth over and over. The tightening heightening for a final time and his fingers kneaded hard tight circles on her breasts. Firmly grasping her hips he guided her movements making her every thrust more intense and deep. She threw her head back and let out a hefty moan from the final release.

------ ------------ ---------------

The two lay in bed concerned with nothing else other than each other at the moment. The room was still dark and they lay in each others arms, enveloped in the warmth they shared with one another.

"Kenshin?" she softly woke him from his sleep.

He hugged her tightly to his bare chest, protectively keeping her against him. "Shhh, sleep for now, we'll discuss everything else later."

"But…" she started to protest.

He silenced her with another kiss and wrapped his legs around hers, "Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anyone take you from me. Now sleep" he whispered.

Kaoru's lids grew heavy as she relaxed in his arms. His warmth soothed her worries as her mind began to unravel from its anxieties.

--------- ------------- ---------------

**Well please do comment as usual. Try not to flame too hard, it's my first Batts and Kao lemon.**

**Special thanks to Rei, ENAJ, and Insanity's Light. Thanks for all the support as always!**

**I know a lot of you guys are waiting for the final battle…it'll be here soon (hint: next chappy) hehe…I wanted to write more for this chapter, but the lemon sort of took more time than I thought it would. So at this point I just want to POST ALREADY!**

**I'll try to bang out the next chapter soon though. But let me know what you think so far.**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed so far. Till next time…**


	12. Failure

**Failure**

Kaoru walked slowly down the rag-tag worn down streets of the lower downtown district. The buildings had become dilapidated over time and the streets were littered with broken lamp posts, garbage bins and trash. She'd been walking for a few minutes, her hair strategically disheveled by Megumi before she left and her clothing purposely torn and tattered in places. She'd decided to dawn what else but a black fitted shirt, black straight legged pants and a black trench coat that hit at her knees.

The clothing seemed to match her mood, murderous as it was. She thought momentarily about the last words Kenshin spoke to her before she left.

"_I won't be far from you so be strong when you see him. Don't give him any indication that you know who you are exactly. I know your heart will want to exact your revenge as soon as you see him, but you must be tactful. I'll be close by." _

He'd kissed her and then promptly turned to leave as she prepared to step out of his protective arms and into Saitou's den. At this point all she carried was a concealed dagger at her side as she continued on her way. _"Tactful" _she sneered to herself, _"How can I be tactful when I'll be face to face with that asshole?"_

She'd asked of them to drop her off at the edge of the city where she remembered running from Saitou that night. Now she was circling around wandering and trying to find the very fiend she'd been so afraid of her entire life.

Rage and hatred filled her heart at the thought of the man. She clutched the dagger as she imagined over and over plunging it into his him. Gritting her teeth and narrowing her gaze at the mental image, she faintly heard a few footsteps coming from behind her.

Turning around, she saw two young men approaching her. They were dressed in dark clothing and seemed as much out of place with the surroundings as she was. There gazes were focused squarely on her and instantly she recognized the scent and aura around them.

"_He's found me" _she thought and smiled inwardly. She wasn't afraid to face him.

--------- ------------- --------------

He took a long thoughtful drag of the cigarette as he looked at her through the cloud of smoke. Her wide blue eyes looked up at him expecting some sort of response to the story she'd told him. His eyes narrowed to the exposed flesh of her neck, checking for bites or markings. She no longer seemed to squirm under his stone-faced gaze held solely over her body. He'd always enjoyed making her uncomfortable around him, it kept her in check. Now she seemed to be capable of matching his unforgiving stare.

They sat in the underground belly of an unsuspecting old building where she'd been led. He'd dismissed his guards and sat quietly at the small wooden table as she recited her story. The room was dark save for the light hanging over their heads. The furniture was tattered and torn; a couch against the wall, a table and some chairs in the middle of the room and a single door leading out, no windows.

He took several long puffs of his cigarette before speaking, "So tell me again how you escaped a house full of vampires after they held you against your will?" His tone seemed indifferent and uncaring as he spoke.

Kaoru took a breath before revisiting the events, "Like I said, after I regained my memory and figured out they were vamps, I just made them think I was on their side until I gained more of their trust. Then I managed to sneak out, I mean they didn't have me under lock and key or anything but I knew I couldn't fight them all on my own."

She waited for him to say something and when he didn't, she continued, "Saitou we have to get everyone together. I know where they're holed up and we can finish them there while they're there."

"Oh really?" Saitou echoed her excitement only his tone was drenched in sarcasm.

"Uh yea…" she responded wondering if her acting abilities were betraying her.

After another few moments of his puffing, he finally replied, "You know what Kaoru I think you're absolutely right."

She looked at him a bit taken aback by the response.

"Yes, I think we should strike those vermin down where they stand. They're backed up in their pathetic hole and it's a perfect opportunity. I shall give the word for everyone to reconvene shortly."

Kaoru's heart soared at the words. She was relieved to find that he wasn't questioning the cloudy events of her supposed escape and instead concentrating on inadvertently falling into their trap. Smirking to herself over his idiocy, she was taken off guard as he rose from his seat and neared her.

Pulling her up from the chair and dragging her close to him, she flinched under his harsh smelly grasp. He delicately held the side of her face and brushed her skin with his fingers.

"I really did worry for you Kaoru" he recited softly. His nicotine breath filled her nostrils and the bile rising in her stomach threatened to overflow through her mouth. He had his filthy hands on her, his filthy mouth was near hers, and he kept whispering nonsense at her with his filthy breath touching every part of her.

"I-I'm fine Saitou" she squirmed uncomfortably and tried to pry herself away from him.

He held fast though and wouldn't let her budge, "Yes but in order to believe that you've not been tainted by them, I must inspect you my dear."

She locked eyes in shock with the man, "What? Inspect?"

He started to peel her trench from her shoulders and she resisted trying desperately to get away from him. At the same time she thought about Kenshin's words and how badly their plan would fall apart if she were to loose her temper.

"Wait!" she insisted and he stopped his advance, "I'll do it myself" she spat and finally pulled from his arms.

Pulling her coat down, she threw it on the chair and stretched the v neck of her top down slightly from her throat, exposing it to him. "See" she turned her face from side to side, "Nothing!"

Saitou smirked as he dragged the chair in front of her and sat down. He pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, "Take off your shirt as well."

She looked at him and wished that she hadn't given up her only weapon earlier, although she could probably ripe him apart with her bare hands at this point. "What? Why?" she glared angrily at him.

"Kaoru, you know full well why" he smirked, "You've been exposed to them for so long, it's only routine for me to personally inspect for you for any bite marks or any other of their nasty little traits."

She continued to glare at him, barely able to control her angry trembling. He was enjoying every second of anxiety and misery he caused her. The only consolation she had was knowing that this moron wasn't aware of her ability to regenerate. Kenshin had instructed her to cover the marks from his kiss on her neck and even helped her focus on how to do it.

"Unless there's something you're hiding?" he asked his tone all too carefree. His eyes narrowed on her, "You wouldn't be lying to me would you Kaoru?"

She swallowed hard and willed her body to calm, she willed her brain to stop the murderous thoughts it was automatically projecting in her minds' eye. _"Son of a filthy bitch…" _she wanted to coat her hands with his blood. "Of course not" she managed to reply.

"Good" he continued musing over his seemingly delicious nicotine stick, "now please don't be shy" he smirked. "I've seen you naked before. After all, you were only a small child when I took you in and saved you."

Her nerve nearly slipped at those words, _"You god-damned, filthy fuckin' sonnuva bitch! You bastard! You…" _her voice trembled even in her mind, _"…bastard!"_

Her fists unclenched and she soundlessly removed her shirt and stood facing him in her bra. The expression on her face was stoic and she didn't allow him the pleasure of seeing or feeling her true discomfort. She willed the fear out of her eyes as she stood there, her hands fisted at the sides, her eyes never leaving his probing yellow-stained ones.

What could only be described as a malicious smirk cut across his hardened face as he took his time to scan her form, "Your pants next."

She was mildly surprised at the request and only kept imagining how beautiful it would look as the blood would gush from his mouth after she'd take her revenge. The crimson would spurt from the many wounds she'd crave into his pathetic body, and she would stand over him and stare into his eyes smiling as the last of the life force bled out.

A few seconds later, and she stood in front of him clad only in her black undergarments.

"Turn" his words slithered from his despicable tongue and violated her ears causing nausea to nearly take over. Rigidly she turned and stood again facing him, all the while planning out his slow and excruciating death.

"If we're done here…" she dryly commented and went to grab her clothing.

"Wait" he instructed and rose from his chair, closing the distance between them. "There's just one more thing I need to be sure of."

"_If he even thinks about anything else, I'm sorry Kenshin but I'll slit his throat here and now" _she paled as his hands came to her shoulders and his rancid breath wafted down to her exposed skin.

His callused digits skimmed up her skin and went to the base of her neck. Slowly he gathered and lifted her hair up slightly behind her neck and brought his face to inspect the area. Taking his time, he ensured that they were only centimeters apart from each other. It was ten times more painful than any physical torture she could go through. She was willing to take any beating, whipping and slapping; anything but this.

Finally he released her hair and both hands returned to resting on her shoulders. She wanted to snap his wrists and remove those hands that violated her so, but forced her expression to remain calm. Her skin crawled onto itself under his touch as he held her.

He glided a finger against her throat and pushed her chin up to make her face him. "I missed those beautiful blue eyes" he gazed down at her and enclosed her in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you back where you belong."

She tried with every bit of self control she possessed to not knee him in the groin and punch the smirk off of his face. _"Did you happen to gaze into my mother's eyes before you killed her you sick freak?" _she venomously thought.

She said nothing and instead wondered if calling out to Kenshin right about now would be a terrible idea. _"Of course it is, be strong Kaoru you're not a weakling …" _she chided herself.

His hands brushed down her back and touched every bit of her skin. She felt utterly filthy and her mind screamed for her body not to tremble in his arms. A faint pool of tears gathered in her eyes as she kept rigidly still in his arms, her glare fixed on an empty spot of the wall where she saw his reflection lending her some strength, _"Kenshin…"_

------------ -------------- ---------------

His eyes snapped open and glowed with rage from the vision that still pervaded his mind. A growl simmered from the depths of his chest as his grasp on the hilt of his sword hardened.

His world was shrouded in darkness and he waited for the moment to strike, like the prey stalking its hunter. Clad completely in black, his patience was steel and his mind focused. Kenshin willed his anger to subside for the time being.

"_I will take those hands Saitou" _he glared at the invisible point ahead of him.

----------- ------------ --------------------

"When will they be here" Kaoru asked, trying not to sound so impatient.

"It's a matter of hours" Saitou smiled back, as he sat back in the chair.

They were in the main room of the facility it seemed. Kaoru carefully studied every entrance and exit. She made sure to count and look at every guard and henchman posted strategically in different areas. She could only hope that her telepathic abilities were reliable enough for Kenshin to receive the images and messages she was relaying.

She desperately wanted to see him and even more so; she wanted to finish the task at hand. Looking over at Saitou perched in his worn arm chair sucking on a cigarette she yearned for the moment she could leave this hole. The windowless, damp, dark rooms seemed to close in on her and she struggled to keep her calm demeanor intact.

"You seem anxious Kaoru."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards him. The words were more of an accusation than a question.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to do this already" she replied.

"I'm sure" was his only response.

She sat back and waited for the inevitable. First those closest to their location would arrive, followed by the rest. Next she would lead them out of their little hiding place and have them follow her back towards the estate. The battle would take place there. Kenshin had been adamant about not caring about the trinkets left behind at the estate, as he planned on abandoning it afterwards anyhow.

From there she was assured that between the wolves and his clan, she could exact her revenge on Saitou. Smirking to herself over how many ways she would make him scream in agony, Kaoru heard the announcement that the first few of the group had already arrived.

"It won't be long now Kaoru" he looked over at her.

She nodded and turned away, _"No you bastard, it won't be long at all."_

"There's something I'd like you to see before we're on our way. And since it seems like we have time until the rest of them arrive, why don't we take care of it?"

Kaoru gave him a quizzical look before finally nodding, _"What the fuck is he up to?" _

"Come this way" he rose and walked towards a doorway guarded by armed men.

They two passed through the doorway and descended a seemingly endless amount of stairs. Kaoru wondered where he was taking her and carefully made diligent mental notes of every step she took, every corner she rounded, and every door they passed through.

"This is something I've been developing for quite some time now Kaoru and I think you'll find it very interesting."

"_Mind games" _she fumed to herself, _"he's playing fuckin' mind games with me! What that hell is he up to?"_

The house was just supposed of have been a dilapidated old building, where she could go in and out of easily. And yet, it held so much more and she was being ushered further and further away from her freedom. Her body tensed for a second wondering if Saitou knew she'd been lying this whole time. She'd managed to bitch enough to get her dagger back, which she was now reaching for quietly behind his back.

Her mind screamed at her to just sink the blasted thing in his back and step back to watch the expression of shock on his face as he would collapse at her feet. _"Too easy" _she thought darkly, _"I want him to squirm."_

"What is this?" she snapped her anger and short fuse getting the best of her.

"Patience Kaoru" he chided as if he were talking to a five year old.

"_Bastard" _she cursed back liked a disobedient child.

The two walked through a final steel door and into an oversized room. It was more of a chamber than a room and they stopped in the middle of the floor. There was no furniture; in fact the entire chamber seemed bare.

"Kaoru you know what makes me so damn strong and powerful even against my seemingly immortal enemies?" he bragged and kept his eyes pinned on her.

She shook her head and said nothing.

"It's the ability to anticipate what my enemy will do before they even know it" he smiled. "That and I've learned to recognize a good opportunity for advancement when I see it."

Kaoru took one step back and looked up at him, _"Something's not right. Damnit…" _she began to panic but quickly calmed herself. _"No, no, he's not a mind reader, just stay calm and get through this. As soon as they're all here you can cut out his heart and squish it in your hands."_

Her expression turned from sour to confusion as she knitted her brows and tried to make sense of his words. Saitou in the mean time paid no mind of her visible anxiety over his little game and walked casually over to the wall and pressed a button there.

"There's someone here I think you'd be very excited to meet" Saitou turned and smiled smugly towards her as the very walls receded back.

Through the opening a petite, brown-haired green-eyed girl stepped out. Her grin was toxic and she looked at Kaoru with amusement, "Hello Amaya, miss me?"

"Ninna?" was all Kaoru could mutter and stare at them in disbelief.

She took a few steps back and unsheathed her blade not tearing her gaze away from either of them. "What the hell is this? What's she doing here?" Kaoru hissed.

"Amaya?" Saitou grinned, "What an adorable name for such a stupid little girl!"

-------------- ------------ -------------------

"Something's not right" Kenshin stood facing the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, wolf-boy backed out?" Sano sneered.

"No" Kenshin snapped back, "It's Kaoru, I've lost connection with her just as something was troubling her."

"What was she able to relay so far?" Aoshi asked.

"He's staying in a building not too far from where she was dropped off. But it's entirely underground and he's got it well fortified and guarded."

"Horse-shit, we can take em. What the hell Kenshin, what's with all this tactful planning" Sano stood up and cracked his knuckles, "I say we go in there tear a few heads off some shoulders. The rest'll go running for the high hills where wolf-boy can finish em off."

"How very crude of you" Aoshi replied.

"Well its better than sitting here like a bunch of little bitches wondering if the big bad hunter will come and get us. Fuck that…" Sano glared back.

"Silence both of you" Kenshin intervened. "There's no resolution if we fight each other."

Both men quieted down and heeded their leader's warnings.

"Kenshin's right" Megumi added as she placed a hand on Sano's shoulder.

"So now what?" Misao inquired.

"I think Sano has a point" Kenshin started as all eyes went to him and no one dared to interrupt. "We can't put Kaoru in danger especially if Saitou has caught on. It's time we face him directly."

"Ha!" Sano cried valiantly.

"BUT" Kenshi continued, "that doesn't mean we're jumping into this head first either. Saitou isn't stupid and one should never underestimate their enemy."

Kenshin went to the phone atop the table and pressed a single button as the intercom came to life, "Battousai"

"We're ready, there's been a slight alteration of plans however" Kenshin responded.

"Oh?" came a hearty chuckle over the line. "This just becomes more and more amusing."

"Freak" Sano mumbled under his breath earning a hard stare from Kenshin.

"We'll be taking this fight directly to him" Kenshin responded, "Are you ready?"

------------------ ------------------- ------------------

"You ASSHOLE!" Kaoru erupted. "You knew this whole time, you were just playin' me for a fool" her anger swelled.

"Of course we knew you idiot" Ninna chided. "You were stupid enough to walk right into this."

"And you're a big enough bitch to turn on your own family" Kaoru spat back.

The three stood in the middle of the room. Saitou and Ninna stood facing Kaoru who still had her dagger drawn towards them.

"Family?" Ninna sneered, "They were never my family. You think I'd have blood ties to the likes of those fools?"

"What the hell are you doing here anyhow?" Kaoru demanded. She turned her attention to Saitou who was happily reaching for another cigarette. "I thought you hated everything that even smelled like a vampire?"

He took a puff and answered, "You already forget what I said Kaoru, I take every opportunity for my advancement."

"Get to the fuckin' point" Kaoru glared.

Saitou laughed at her rising anger, "So the little kitten has claws now? I suppose you already found out about you being a half breed and all?"

Ninna sneered at her, "Filthy tramp."

"You're one to talk you traitor" Kaoru replied.

"I think I'll just tear her head off now" Ninna replied nonchalantly as she stepped towards Kaoru.

Saitou grabbed her by the wrist and flung her away from Kaoru, "Not quite yet. We still need this one." He then turned his attention back towards Kaoru, "I haven't wasted this much time in keeping her."

"What did you mean by that?" Kaoru questioned.

"Kaoru you're quite an anomaly to the rules of human development, and even evolution if you will. A half breed; uniting genes between humans and vampires. Your blood has exceptional potential for those that understand its true value. Imagine a hunter that has all the skills to match its prey and yet had no need for blood? A soldier that is every bit immortal as those it hunts? Imagine the war that can be waged and the masses that will be forced to bow down in front of such a super-race!" His yellow eyes bulged at his own excitement and his tone became fanatical.

"You're a sick fuck. What the hell does this any of this have to do with me?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you know how long I've been on this earth Kaoru?" Saitou snickered, "how long I've hunted the likes of who you've been bedding with these past few weeks?"

If it weren't for her anger, Kaoru would've probably turned bright red at the accusation. "Get to the god-damn point!"

"The point is my dear, I've had to survive by utilizing the powers and abilities of the same dark magic I despise, but it's a very complicated business we're in."

"Yea because it's full of hypocrites like you two snakes!" she bit back.

He ignored her and went on, "I've had to keep myself alive throughout the centuries in order to fight. Potions and serums quickly replaced by one new maddening drug after another. I need immortality to fight my enemies; I need strength to contour what nature has cruelly bestowed on their species and passed on mine."

"Potions, serums and drugs? Are you insane? There's no such thing as the fountain of youth" Kaoru screeched.

Saitou chuckled, "One of your kind shouldn't be so quick to dispel such things. Even today the majority of people can't even fathom a vampire or werewolf or any creature being a part of their reality. Science, evolution and a dash of the unknown has given rise to such species. Such species like you. So why can't dark forces be used to for such desires as immortality? Before their precious science, humanity used to believe in such presences."

"And what's the price for immortality? You sell your soul to the devil?" she asked cynically.

"Not quite but close enough" his eyes gleamed towards her.

"Where the hell do I fit into all this?" Kaoru demanded.

"Why you're the very reason for this facility Kaoru" Saitou motioned to the emptiness of the room.

Kaoru was beside herself with anger, "What facility? All I see is an empty room!"

"Patience Kaoru-chan" Saitou cooed.

She growled to herself in agitation.

"My entire existence I wandered looking for better and more effective ways to get rid of my enemies at the same time ways to become more powerful. Dealing with witchcraft and such left my body substantially starved and demanding more power. Then as science improved and the possibility of cloning and genetic engineering came into view, I contemplated the possibilities. And why not?" his voice boomed with excitement, "Scientists are busy creating super plants and in some cases animals, why not join the race for perfection?" He paced back and forth, flailing his arms about wildly.

"_He's absolutely insane" _Kaoru thought.

He stopped as if sensing her dissention and narrowed his gaze on her, "Then one day I came upon a little family." Her eyes locked on his, "With a wife who was so devoted to her dark lord and a tiny baby girl whom they dotted after" he chuckled.

Kaoru said nothing.

"Such a damn abomination. First went the husband who I personally handled" he continued, "Then the filthy whore of a woman that would actually bed down with him."

Kaoru's fists tightened and she gritted her teeth.

"But what to do with the pretty little blue-eyed girl that was left behind? A bastard species, what good was she to me? Well I'll tell you" he smiled. "She would be used to cultivate the perfect soldier for me. Her DNA would be the building blocks for a new race solely obedient to me! But the vampire genes don't completely mature and you were much too young at that time. So I kept you safely near me and waited. And now my pretty little soldier, it's time to reap my rewards."

Kaoru's anger ignited as the final images of her tortured mother flashed through her mind. "You are a fuckin' lunatic and I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else" she seethed.

She lunged towards the man full force. Saitou couldn't entirely dodge her attack and took a gash to his face from her blade. The man pushed back and landed a few feet away from her, but Kaoru went for him again.

Her anger blinded her to everything that was going on or she would've noticed the impending attack from Ninna. The young vampiress stalked behind Kaoru as she was attacking Saitou. Kaoru's speed and agility had increased substantially even from what Saitou could remember. But her over powering rage prevented her from keeping her attention on the second foe.

Ninna landed a swift punch to the back of her head and Kaoru turned as she fell to the floor. The attack immediately immobilized her and Kaoru remembered her error.

The green-eyed girl stood grinning over her fallen form, "Never turn your back bitch." She raised her own weapon and was set to plunge the blade into Kaoru as she lay on the floor.

"Wait" Saitou shouted, "we still need her." He strode towards the two women fingering the slash across his cheek.

Ninna hissed at him with anger, "Why can't I just finish her?"

Saitou sighed thoughtfully and with his own blinding speed he slapped the young woman clear across the face. Ninna's head snapped back to look at him hatefully.

Saitou only smirked, "Don't ever question me again."

Kaoru growled from her spot on the floor as she faced the tip of Saitou's blade. He looked down at her triumphantly, "You've gotten better kitten."

She only glared back at him and then at Ninna, "Why the hell are you helping him anway?"

Ninna stared back at her, "We've come to mutual understanding. He needs something and so do I, for the moment we have the same goals."

"Traitorous bitch!" Kaoru cursed back.

"Yes, but a smart one at that" Saitou countered, "And if you have half a brain, you'll think twice about another of your little outbursts."

"WHAT COULD YOU EVER HAVE IN COMMON WITH THIS FREAK?" Kaoru bellowed to Ninna.

"We both want Kenshin's head" the girl replied, a twisted smirk gracing her features.

---------- ---------------- -----------------

Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi and Misao arrived at the city's outer limits. Megumi had stayed behind as a point of contact at the hidden facility. They group met up with Soujiro at the preplanned destination.

Kenshin approached him, "You're ready then?"

Soujiro only smiled back as he was meeting an old friend for a lunch, "Of course Battousai."

"We'll go in first with some of your men and I'll let you know when to send the rest in. We can't do this blindly, his facility is underground and quite massive" Kenshin instructed.

Soujiro only nodded in response and gestured for a few men to join Kenshin's group.

"Damn that smirk of his is really annoying eh?" Sano quipped silently to Misao.

The little ninja didn't respond and only focused on the figure of the red head leading them.

Sano shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. The group made their way to the building, the sun setting ominously behind them. As the entered, Kenshin quickly slashed through the first few guards with no exertion at all.

He turned to face his small team, "I'm going after Kaoru since Saitou will undoubtedly be with her. Split up in groups of no less than two and stay on guard. Those that are flushed out of the building will be met by Soujiro, if you need help just let the others know." His eyes glowed fiercely and his voice was stone, "Finish them all."

With that he disappeared into one of the many rooms alone. The rest of the group split up as Misao went with Aoshi, Yahiko charged forward foolishly disregarding Kenshin's orders, and much to Sano's chagrin he was stuck with one of the wolves.

An alarm was sounded at the intruder's entrance and they all started their way through the old building.

Sano turned to his temporary partner, a young man that looked no older than 20. "Hey you look a bit unseasoned for this sort of stuff pup."

The dark haired young man shot him a glare, "We'll see about that."

The pair was face to face with a dozen or so heavily armed men. Sano took his stance in front of the young man, "Let me show you how a pro does it" he smirked. He charged the group full force at blinding speed and took on at least 6 of them at once. A hush of punches, kicks and slashes was heard among the many bullets fired. None of them hit their marks as the vampire was nothing more than a series of flashes and blurs before them.

The young man just stood back and watched in amusement and shook his head, "Cocky bastard."

In no time Sano stood amid a myriad of bodies on the ground, wiping the blood away from his fists. "Damn" he huffed, "I wait for weeks to get my hands on these assholes and I didn't even work up a sweat."

He looked back at the rest of the men who were pointing their weapons at them. The young man stepped out from behind him and removed his coat and shirt together, letting them fall to the ground. He looked back at Sano through his peripheral vision, "Now you watch big man."

Sano watched in disbelief as the young mans' body pulsed and every vein became visible under his skin. His hands outstretched and warped into claws as his head and jaw stretched into menacing razor sharp teeth. His body grew five times in size and mass as he growled menacingly at the group of men ahead of him.

No matter how many times Sano had seen the transformation over the years, it still left him befuddled. "Sick sons of bitches" he muttered under his breath.

The remaining group of armed hunters promptly opened fire on the beast standing before them. Every shot hit its mark, but the dark haired wolf still stood howling in his original place. He looked at them through glowing red eyes and lurched forward.

Sano watched at the glory scene and sickening crunch of bones as his 'partner' ruthlessly cut each one of them down in a few seconds. Claws, teeth and sheer brute strength overpowered each hunter as they went down in agonizing screams.

Just as quickly as he'd transformed, the wolf turned to Sano again in his human form. He walked back calmly wiping the blood from around his mouth and picked up his discarded clothing.

"Nice trick, do any others?" Sano grinned.

"_Misao remember to be careful" _Aoshi silently reminded.

Misao mentally sucked her teeth at the overtly overprotective tone, _"I know Aoshi!"_

The two made their way into one of the levels of the underground facility following the hum of electrical generators and other machinery. They stealthily crept their way down the hallway, as each one took on a different set of guards at a time. The muffled sounds of blood gurgling to each one of the fallen hunter's mouths from their slit throats was the only indication left behind of their presence.

They opened a room door that hid several switchboards and control panels, all powering some part of the facility.

"What now?" Misao asked looking towards the tall man.

Aoshi searched out Kenshin, _"Battousai, we seem of have come across a main electrical control room. What are your orders?"_

He silently heard the response and there was no more contact. Misao turned to him and smiled, "Let's get to work then!"

Yahiko ran faster down the staircase towards the familiar smell. There was no mistaking it he could feel her aura for sure. At first he had every intention of following Kenshin's orders to the tee, but as soon as he'd entered the building he recognized the familiar scent.

Looking around he saw that no one made any indication of sensing what he did so he kept the discovery to himself. As soon as Kenshin had departed he started his own search. Periodically he would come face to face with a few hunters and in no time would run past their slumping bodies. "Keh, chumps" he smirked as he ran towards the familiar aura.

In no time, he descended several stories into the facility and cautiously made his way through. _"I know she's here."_

"Of course I am Yahiko darling" came the syrupy sweet voice. Yahiko spun around and came face to face with her.

"Ninna!" he smiled.

Kenshin tested the air around him for Saitou's and Kaoru's ki.

He silently melted in with the shadows of the facility, easily striking down everything that stood in his way. He could sense the urgency that filled Kaoru's aura and made his way silently down the various hallways and passages.

Finally, he stepped into a rather large room and stood perfectly still in the middle, sword at his side sheathed.

"You can stop hiding now Saitou" came Kenshin's baritone voice, slicing through the thick dark air of the room.

Yellow eyes glowed ahead of him and finally the beady-eyed man came into view under the few lights. "Battousai" he smirked "How nice of you to join us."

"Where is she?" his voice was filled with hatred.

"Who ever do you mean? Oh could you mean Amaya or Kaoru?" Saitou asked.

Kenshin could still feel her near them, but he wasn't sure if it was the lingering aura or her true one. Saitou, as expected, was using every trick up his sleeve to try and drown out the vampire's super-sensory skills.

Saitou's erratic laughter filled the room, "What's wrong vampire? Can't you find her with all your skills and gifts? She's near you know. Very near, but you can't even see her can you?" he laughed again. "It's a little special batch I had cooked up just for you."

Amber eyes glowed with fury and Kenshin seethed with rage as he allowed the hunter to keep talking for just a bit longer.

"Well" he stopped and looked at Kenshin with eyes glowing, "I'm in an exceptionally generous mood today so I'll tell you what. I'll let you meet your little princess one more time before I send you straight back to hell where you belong."

"Bring her in here" Saitou bellowed and turned his smirking gaze back on the red head.

Kenshin stood perfectly still, his hand resting on the hilt his sword, eyes never leaving the hunters'.

"Don't look so angry Battousai. I've kept her comfortable" Saitou snickered, "For the most part."

Kenshin's gaze was averted to the opening in the wall. A few seconds later two guards came in with Kaoru standing between them. Her hands were chained behind her and they held their blades to her throat, ready to slice through at a moment's notice. The trio walked in and stood at Saitou's side.

Kaoru's eyes never left the red head before her. She looked at the sight of him, splattered with blood to match his hair as he held the hilt of his sword. He wasn't taller than Saitou and yet she could feel the shivers that ran through the guards as Kenshin bore into them with those fiery eyes. To say she was glad to see him was an understatement, but she felt so worthless over the failed plan.

"Gentlemen" Kenshin's smooth voice broke into her thoughts, "I suggest you drop your swords and step away from her."

Kaoru could feel the slight trembling of the blades positioned at her neck. She towards Kenshin and thought, _"He's probably half their size and yet he can make them practically shit in their pants…"_

"I think not Battousai" Saitou broke in and the guards composed themselves again. Their blades remained on her.

Saitou unsheathed his katana and she saw that in one fluid movement, more like in the blink of an eye, Kenshin had drawn his as well.

Kenshin's brows furrowed as the two men made direct eye contact, weapons drawn. "I suppose it's no use telling you to leave her out of this since this is between you and me?" Kenshin asked dryly.

"She's mine Battousai, and after I take your head as my trophy she'll be joining you in hell. But only after I get what I want from her" the man hissed back.

That's when she saw it, from the depths of his eyes she could see the anger rising steadily. But none of that rage spilt across on his ever-perfect features, he was focused.

"Today is the day that you cease to exist Saitou."

--------- ------------ -------------

**Hehe, shorter chapter than the rest huh? Well sorry about that, but I just need you guys to hold on a bit longer for the final battle between Batts/Ken and Saitou. **

**Don't kill me for the cliffy…I love you guys…really! smirks **

**Please leave a review and let me know how it's going so far… hugs **

**3NAJ you're an angel! Love ya lots! Hehe…**

**LATERZ!**


	13. VENDETTA THE BLOOD FEUD Part I

**VENDETTA - THE BLOOD FEUD **

Part I

A clash of swords was heard as the two men proceeded with their battle. Kaoru watched in horrific fascination as Kenshin went toe to toe with Saitou. For a moment she couldn't even see them as they flashed around the massive room. The only indication of their presence would be the screech of metal from their swords and the sparks that would result of it.

She struggled to focus her mind but remembered that Saitou had employed his own trickery in dulling their senses. _"What was it that he used?" _she tried to recall. _"Shit, right it's some kind of herb that he burns. But where is it coming from?" _She frantically scanned the room, her hands were still bound behind her and the blades of the two swords never left the flesh of her neck. _"I need to help him somehow…"_

Kenshin meanwhile seemed to be doing fine despite the dulling effects of the herbs Siatou was using. His sword technique was never completely dependant on his superhuman powers but at this point he was grateful for all the sparring matches he'd done. The two men struck and dodged several of the other's blows before meeting in the middle, their swords together between them.

"What's wrong vampire" Saitou hissed between grunts, "finally meet your match in a mere human?"

With one powerful attack, Kenshin pushed the hunter back, "You are hardly a human."

The two charged forward again.

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

Aoshi and Misao were busy rewiring the main computer system and attaching their own electronic devices to several ports and hubs. They heard a commotion from the other side of the room's door and Aoshi motioned for Misao to keep working while he went to go check it out.

Stealthily Aoshi crept out of the room and started to make his way down the hall, his swords trustfully on either side. A few young hunters came down the hallway, all with their weapons drawn and making their way directly towards him. He began to move like a quick wisp of wind and in no time was descending on the unknowing group.

After a quick slice of his blades and choice moves of the Gokou Juuji technique, Aoshi stood swatting the blood from his swords among the mass of fallen bodies. He glanced around to see Misao standing in the doorway shaking her head.

"You're just toying with them aren't you?" she grinned.

"They're not even worth that much" he slowly began making his way back towards her.

"Well look at what a mess you've made" she retorted referring to the pile of bloody corpses and splotches on the floor and walls.

"Are we done in there then?" he asked not bothering to address her previous concern.

"Yes we're done" she snapped back, "You're always so serious when it comes to this sort of stuff…" she pouted.

He let out a sigh in response, "Let's find the others and make another few sweeps of the floor shall we?"

She giggled with glee as a mischievous look glistened in her eyes. The two walked idly down the hallways taking turns in cutting down more hunters.

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

"Hey fluffy, this isn't lunch time we gotta go!" Sano snapped glaring at the back of his transformed partner. The young wolf was enjoying nibbling and gnawing on the shards of flesh and bones in his powerful jaw.

The wolf backed off the bodies and quickly transformed back to his human form, wiping away the excess blood on the back of his arm. He grinned at Sano, "The name's not _fluffy_ it's Leejin, and sorry. I get a bit carried away sometimes" he replied not entirely meaning it.

"Yea so I noticed" Sano muttered back as the young man grabbed his discarded shirt and coat from the floor. "You gotta' get dressed and undressed every time you attack? Gees, it's pretty annoying waiting on you ya' know!"

Leejin cracked a smirk, "Why? I thought you would like me takin off my clothes for you pretty boy? Isn't that what you vamps are into anyway? Male, female or in between, it doesn't matter right?"

Sano growled slightly, "You better watch your damn mouth young pup. This Sanoske Sagura only has a taste for the fairer sex and what do _you_ know about us anyway?"

"Only the things that we've heard about you blood suckers" Leejin replied.

"Blood suckers? What about you bunch of mangy little flea bags? Look at your handy work!" Sano shot back pointing to the mass of mangled corpses and their body parts, "Disgusting!"

"Feh, what's wrong old man? Can't take it?" he grinned and started to walk away.

"Wha-Can't? OLD MAN?" Sano fumed and suddenly broke out into a grin, _"I think I like this kid, reminds me of a younger cockier me!" _he followed behind him.

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

"Ninna!" Yahiko exclaimed as the girl materialized before him. "Where have you been? I knew I could sense you here!"

Ninna walked towards him and accepted his embrace as he held her tight to his chest. "Yahiko, my sweet Yahiko" she cooed.

"Did Saitou bring you here? I'll kill him I swear it" Yahiko fumed not allowing the girl to withdraw from his embrace.

"I knew you'd come for me love" Ninna whispered back. "I knew you wouldn't listen to those fools and you'd come to join me!"

Yahiko held her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look at her, "What do you mean? Kenshin is here and so is everyone else. They couldn't sense you though, only me! We're all gonna' get out of here in one piece love."

Ninna smiled and nestled her head back against his chest; her arms wrapped around his torso as he closed his eyes and took in his lovers scent.

"Yahiko" she whispered, "you really do love me don't you?"

"Hmm" the young man grunted still overjoyed to have her in his arms.

"And you're still faithful to Kenshin aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes Ninna but you know Kenshin will forgive you. We'll go back to him and explain everything and we can go back to the way things were" Yahiko insisted.

Her green eyes glowed as she continued to rest her head against his chest. "That's just the problem my love. Things will never be like that again and they shouldn't."

"Of course they will, I'll make sure of it" Yahiko softly chided.

"No Yahiko" she whispered softly as a wicked grin spread across her face, "because by the end of tonight I'll be bathing in Kenshin and his whores blood myself."

The veiled dagger protruded from her sleeve and she plunged it into his heart.

A twisted look of shook and agony took hold of his face as he broke free from the embrace, stumbling backwards. Seconds later a rush of hunters came into the room and immediately drew their weapons. His face didn't even register the new threat surrounding him completely as his chocolate eyes were focused only on one person before him.

"Why-" he drawled just a shower of bullets thrashed into his body sending him slumping to the floor a few seconds later.

The blood oozed from every orifice that the hail of bullets had created all over him, but his immortal body still clung to life. It already slowly began to regenerate, but he couldn't move despite his super-human strength. He lay face down, bleeding not only from the physical wounds, but also from the ones carved in his heart.

He could faintly make out the scent and sound of a pair of dainty footsteps making their way towards them. Barely able to lift his head, he painfully looked up and saw the brown-eyed vixen smiling curtly back down at him. He was surrounded by Saitou's hunters, and she stood there as if nothing were amiss.

"Nin-" he tried as a gush of blood spilled from his mouth

"Goodbye my love" she laughed and drew her sword up into the air positioning it perfectly over his neck for the final blow.

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

Kaoru stood helpless and watched on as the two men battled. She'd never seen Saitou move quite as swiftly as he was now. The man certainly did a good job of keeping up with Kenshin.

She wished desperately that she could do more than just stand there like some helpless child waiting to be rescued. _"Please just please let this work"_ and in one swift movement she tried with full force and broke the chains surrounding her wrists while at the same time moving back swiftly from the blades at her neck. She flipped back and landed a few feet from the two men as they turned in shock to face her.

Saitou noticed the commotion and looked back, "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE DAMNIT!" he spat at the cronies.

Kenshin took his chance and quickly assaulted him with several blows to Saitou's neck sending the man reeling backwards and into the ground.

Meanwhile Kaoru lunged towards the two hunters and effectively had them hitting the ground in mere seconds after a serious of kicks and punches. She looked up triumphantly to see Kenshin smiling at her. He needed to be sure that she was safe despite the blood running in her veins. _"Thank goodness Sano had a few tricks to teach me" _she smirked remembering the Futae no Kiwami (Double Fist) attack Sano had showed her.

She reached down past one of the unconscious hunters and took a katana. She was walking towards Kenshin when they both heard it.

"GATOTSU ISHIKI! (Fang Stab First Stance)" Saitou rushed towards Kenshin and pierced through his body with the blade.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as the he stumbled back with Saitou still looming over him. She ran full force towards both men, her blade steady at her side.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she blindly charged towards Saitou who in turn dodged the attack and stepped away from the two.

He laughed heartily at her attack as she went to Kenshin's side. "Bastard is using herbs to drown out your senses" she muttered to him as she crouched down beside him to inspect the wound.

The gash started to slowly heal itself, but Kenshin's brows knitted in a frown. "It's taking too long" he muttered and she looked down to see the blood still seeping out.

"Damnit where is he burning them?" she cursed and looked back at Saitou who was busy cleaning the blood from his blade.

"You're so sloppy Kaoru" he smirked. "Couldn't land a single hit on me and you expect to save your lover here?"

"Why don't you fight like a man you swine?" she bellowed back standing in front of Kenshin. "Using your little tricks like the coward you are!"

Saitou didn't seem affected by her angry tone, "Why should I? Did you suddenly draw up the rules of this war?" he laughed.

His features hardened once more, "You look so angry with me Kaoru-chan? Why? Because your supposed protector has been effectively disabled? You forget who you belong to! Me! I was the one that took you in…"

"ONLY AFTER YOU TOOK EVERYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE" she screamed back.

He laughed, "Oh still angry about that are you? Don't worry after I'm done with him I'll show you exactly how a good little whore is supposed to behave towards her master."

Kaoru growled in response and her hands tightened around the hilt of the sword.

"Kaoru" she turned to see Kenshin calling her name standing still holding his wound.

"Don't even say it Kenshin, you're in no position to fight while he's using the herbs power. I can handle this" she hissed back knowing of his over protective nature.

"Don't let your anger blind you. That's what he's depending on. You're stronger than you know Kaoru, remember Aoi Kasai?" he asked.

Her eyes widened slightly at his words and after a moment she nodded. She concentrated all her energy away from her anger and instead into a new emotion, the need to protect. She wanted to protect herself from Saitou as well as the man standing wounded behind her.

Saitou smirked towards her, "So the kitty wants to play huh? Remember not to let me hurt you too much. I need that blood in once peace for a little while longer my dear!"

With that he rushed towards her again, his sword ready to strike at her flesh. In one swoop however, his attack was dodged and he was sent flying backwards as her foot connected with his jaw.

He managed to gain his composure before landing on his ass and instead pounced backwards. Wiping the blood from his mouth he gave her a cold glare, "Bitch…"

"That's right asshole" she countered.

"_The effects of the herb aren't the same on her if any at all" _he noted.

It was all Kaoru needed to hear as she probed his mind for the next attack coming her way. She mentally grinned and thanked her blood for the abilities she had. _"Gottcha" _she thought as she made her attack.

The two clashed swords as Saitou's eyes widened in shock and horror at her abilities. She was gathering her strength and he could feel it increasing more and more. In no time she would land a fatal blow on him.

"_Sonnuva bitch…this is where you die" _she gritted as she rushed towards him, her energy visibly starting to swirl around her in a white hot flame.

Just then a dagger from off to the opponent's side flew in between them and landed in the floor. Kaoru immediately looked up to see Ninna walking sheepishly towards them. Her clothing was covered in blood and a sadistic grin graced her face.

"So I see you do need my assistance Saitou" she smirked.

"Don't worry" Kaoru started, "As soon as I'm done with him, I'll be carving into you as well."

Ninna laughed and Kaoru noticed that one of her hands was held behind her back. The smell of blood flooded the room. _"What…"_ Kaoru started to wonder.

"Oh" Ninna replied acting innocent and as if she was completely unaware of the blood trail she was making behind her.

She pulled out a mound of flesh from behind and held it up for the others to see. "Now, now love" she chided the decapitated head as if it were a naughty child, "look at the mess you're making."

Kaoru and Kenshin's eyes widened in shock at the sight before them. Dripping blood from its cut veins and arteries and a sad expression frozen into its face, she was holding up Yahiko's head by his hair.

"Yahiko" Kenshin muttered as grief overtook his heart.

"Fucking traitorous bitch" Kaoru glared at her as the realization of the young boy's death sunk in. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Acting on the opportunity as both of his opponents were preoccupied with the crippling death of one of their own Saitou acted swiftly. He ran towards Kaoru and in an instant had his arm twisted around her neck and the blade positioned over her throat.

"Drop it" he demanded and waited for her blade to hit the ground.

She looked back over at Kenshin whose body trembled with fury at the sight of his fallen friend. His bangs were covering his eyes and he clutched his sword as his knuckles turned white.

"Ninna" came his voice, filled with rage and sorrow. "He loved you more than anything."

Kaoru looked back at the green-eyed girl despite the position she was in at the edge of Saitou's blade. _"He won't kill me yet. He needs me too badly" _she surmised.

Ninna's small frame shook with sinister laughter as she looked back at Kenshin. "He was a fool just like you." She shot Kaoru a glare, "Because of her you were ready to see us destroyed. You trusted her and now look where it's gotten you. Your poor little friend that followed you around like the dog he was went and got his head cut off."

She unceremoniously let Yahiko's head drop from her bloodied hands and it hurtled towards the ground. Before it could land however a flash closed the distance between Ninna as Kenshin raced towards her.

"KUZU RYU SEN! (Nine Headed Dragon Flash)" Kenshin's voiced roared. In a blinding flash Ninna's body was pierced in several vital places by his blade.

Her eyes wide in shock and frozen in fear she looked towards him unable to move. She gasped slightly as he looked up to meet her eyes. Bright burning amber seemed to scorch her very skin just by the death glare he was giving. For a moment they seemed to burn brightly and just as quickly they turned to a deep red rivaling the exquisite color of his hair.

"N-no" she muttered still paralyzed.

Without another word or regard to her half-hearted plea Kenshin stepped forward as he thrust his sword into her heart. The blood spurted out from the wound as he uncaringly unsheathed the sword from her chest.

Her green eyes were wide with fright at the sight of him and a growl emanating from him reverberated throughout the room. She frantically eyed Saitou who still stood with Kaoru in his grasp, "S-Sait…" she tried as her blood dripped down her chin.

Saitou shook his head and smiled, "You know what they say, once a traitor always a traitor…"

She looked back at Kenshin, "P-please…" the blood continued to gush from her mouth and every other cut covering her vital points.

His fangs descended and his eyes were completely red. He let out one final growl looking over her in disgust before leaping into the air above her. She grew more frantic at the sudden move let out a pleading scream. In an instant he descended bringing his blade with him.

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the girls' head becoming frozen in an eternal gaze of terror as Kenshin turned and walked away from her. A few moments later her head tumbled from her shoulders and the rest of her body collapsing shortly after spewing blood everywhere.

Kenshin walked slowly to where Saitou stood holding Kaoru.

"Let her go" he demanded that came out more like a predatory growl.

Saitou's grasp tightened on his sword and the blade dug slightly into the skin of Kaoru's neck. "Now Battousai, why would I do something as stupid as that?"

Just as soon as Kenshin's power emanated, it decreased just as quickly and he crouched on the ground leaning on his sword with one hand and clutching his still bleeding wound with the other.

"_No! Kenshin" _Kaoru's frantic mind remembered the witchery Saitou was still using.

"Come now don't squirm Kaoru. You want a good view of lover boys' head rolling off his shoulders don't you?" Saitou inched towards the still hurting Kenshin.

"And if you should try and escape love, I'll make no work of doing just that" he warned as she began to struggle slightly.

Saitou stood over Kenshin and let out a snicker. Just as Kaoru thought all hope was lost she felt Saitou go stiff behind her and gradually his grasp loosened before finally releasing her.

She went to Kenshin's side and placed her hand over his which still held the wound and was bleeding profusely. Looking back up at the hunter she saw Aoshi and Misao walking into the room. Misao smiled triumphantly at the path of her thrown Kunai as they made contact into Saitou's back.

Breathing a sigh of relief she focused her attention back on Kenshin. His skin started growing colder and she knew the blood loss and physical exertion was taking its toll on even his powerful body.

Looking back up, she saw Aoshi battling with Saitou who had yanked the small daggers from his back. Misao rushed over to her and Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" she yelled and was by Kaoru's side. "Kaoru, you okay?"

"We need to find the source of whatever herbs he's burning. They're dulling your senses even as we speak" Kaoru informed her quickly.

She heard Misao gasp and followed her vision's trail as it ended at Ninna's decapitated body still spewing blood all over the floor as well as Yahiko's head lying nearby. "Ninna killed him" Kaoru flatly replied, "and Kenshin killed her."

"Good" Misao replied softly. "We need to get him out of here."

Kaoru could see the cold sweat breaking across Kenshin's forehead. She looked back up at Aoshi slightly beginning to struggle with Saitou. _"Damnit" _she cursed.

"What the fuck…" she looked up to see Sano standing in the doorway, "KENSHIN!" He ran over carrying the remainder of what she presumed was Yahiko's body. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

Leejin walked in after him and stood rigidly watching the two men fighting. Saitou, seeing that he was outnumbered let out a final cry, "KILL THEM ALL EXCEPT THE GIRL!"

Hunters entered the large room from all entrances suddenly appearing in the stone walls. Kaoru looked frantically around them as they were becoming surrounded by hunters pouring in. "Shit, he had them waiting for us" she seethed with fury.

Suddenly something struck her and she looked over at Leejin, "You're a wolf right?"

"Yea" the young man snapped back.

"You smell something peculiar burning? Like incense or herbs?" she asked.

"Y-yea" he replied calmly removing his coat and shirt at the sight of the hunters surrounding them.

"Forget them, find the source of the smell and kill it!" she ordered.

He looked at her curiously.

"JUST DO IT DAMNIT!" she yelled.

He frantically nodded and in an instant transformed. She saw him sniffing the air wildly and at the same time the dozens of men surrounding them attacked.

She took the katana from Kenshin and stood over him protectively taking on anyone that dared to make a move towards them. Time was running out for him, she knew that much, but she hoped against all odds that they would survive this.

------------ ------------------ ------------------

**So did you like all the fighting? Huh huh? Hehe…don't kill me for another cliffy and shorter chap!**

**  
hugs all her readers/reviewers **

**  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU**

**Next chap will be up soon! I promise!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. VENDETTA THE BLOOD FEUD Part II

**VENDETTA - THE BLOOD FEUD **

Part II

Final Chapter

----------------- ---------------- --------------------

**AN**_Before we get into it, I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks to **3NAJ** for this and the last. Oh and you guys can hunt her down for last chapter's cliffy! It was her idea! Mwahahahahahaha! -Sorry, love ya'!_

----------------- ---------------- --------------------

Misao and Sano went to work as best they could to take on as many hunters as possible. A shower of blood and limbs fell all around Kaoru and she refused to move from Kenshin's side. She could still make out Aoshi trying his best against Saitou but the damn hunter was proving more of a nuisance than he had expected.

Kaoru knew what the reasoning behind this was, "Come on wolf find the crap and destroy it" she muttered to herself slicing through yet another body coming towards them.

She saw Aoshi engage a few hunters standing behind him as Saitou turned his attention back towards her. The hunter walked calmly amongst the battle surrounding them and stalked his way towards Kaoru and the still ailing Kenshin.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I want to kill each of them slowly and painfully in front of you" he smiled.

"I don't think so Saitou. Take a good look around. You and your stooges won't get away so you better just surrender now" Kaoru replied raising the katana towards him.

He idly shook his head and laughed off her show of pity. She glared back at him, "You've been warned."

She raised the katana and prepared for his attack. He ran towards her full speed and she focused hard to watch every single movement he made. Her eyes narrowed to slits just as his blade came towards her. The blade of her sword interjected and thwarted the attack.

They engaged in battle in a similar fashion as he and Kenshin previously had. She unwillingly had to leave Kenshin but kept a close eye on his form lying still on the ground. She could hear his breathing in one ear, and Saitou's charges in the other.

Just as she pushed Saitou back and managed to smash his face into the hilt of her sword, she saw another hunter make his way towards Kenshin with his sword drawn. Flying into a rage she rushed over, "NO!"

With one swift movement the hunter was cut down his torso cut clear in half by the sharp blade. She turned towards Saitou again. Her face was splattered with droplets of blood and her eyes were wild with anger.

She looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her eyes. He lay on his side, his hands covering the still bleeding wound. "I'm alright Kaoru" he managed to speak with great difficulty.

"_That was my fault" _she thought looking at him. _"I'm so sorry Kenshin. I completely failed you."_

She looked around to see Aoshi, Misao and Sano begin to struggle slightly with the overwhelming number of foes they battled. _"Shit" _she frantically thought, _"Where is he?"_

"What's wrong Kaoru-chan? You look like you're about to break out into tears. And I wasn't anticipating that until much later!" Saitou heckled.

Kaoru looked up, her grip tightened on the bloody handle of her sword. _"I refuse to cry anymore because of you Saitou."_

She raced towards him with blinding speed, tears leaving a trail behind her as she prepared the katana in her hands for the attack. Images of Kenshin and rest of the group flooded her mind and her eyes became bleary.

"_I've never had this before. Friends, a family and love. I won't allow him to take this from me or to go and hurt more people. I need to be strong just as Kenshin's been strong in protecting everyone. I will be strong."_

The two swords met harshly against each other with Kaoru and Saitou face to face. Kaoru focused all her energy and even her anger towards the hunter as she began to overpower him. Her energy began to once again manifest itself into a pure white flame around her form as Aoshi, Misao and Sano looked back from their battles in awe.

Saitou's eyes widened with surprise at her sudden spike in energy. Her blue eyes began to glow with power and quickly they turned completely white. She was able to knock his katana away with hers and give him a cut across his chest, but not before he unsheathed a second katana from his side and sliced at her wrist.

Both jumped back several feet away from each other. Saitou inspected the cut on his chest to see how deep it was. He was surprised to see that sort of energy coming from Kaoru and he would have to think twice about taking her for a weaker adversary.

Kaoru meanwhile was forced to take hold of the katana with her left hand as the cut on her right wrist throbbed painfully with blood. She made sure to stand besides Kenshin once more and looked brazenly towards Saitou, "That was payback".

He shook with laughter, "Come now Kaoru. We appear to be even, why not just give up? That nasty little cut on your wrist will prevent you from fighting any further. Besides, I'd rather not see such precious blood go to waste on the floor. Let your friends walk into their death and I promise to send you after them. Just as soon as I've gotten what I want from you."

She looked up towards him through matted bangs, her face was stained with blood and the warm liquid slinking its way down her palm splattering in droplets onto the cold floor beneath. Slowly she raised her wrist to inspect the wound and closed her eyes to concentrate once more. _"For once I'll use my blood as strength instead of a weakness."_

Gradually she began to emit the same white aura as before, and the deep throbbing wound began to heal. Saitou's brows furrowed at the sight before him and he prepared for a final attack, "Not so fast…" he rushed towards her.

Just as he neared though, Kenshin grabbed hold of the sword lying next to him, "DO RYU SEN (Ground Dragon Flash)!"

Saitou was sent backwards from the small attack but was caught completely by surprise.

Kenshin once again slumped down and used the sword to support some of his weight. He looked up to see Kaoru's wrist completely healing and she looked back at him in concern.

"So the smell has no effect on you" he smirked through the searing pain, "I'm glad."

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed and ran to his side. He held his hand to keep her from hugging him.

"You have to remain strong Kaoru" his bangs covered the molten orbs she'd fallen in love with.

She gave him an astounded look. Sure he'd wanted her to be stronger and more in control of her anger, but it seemed now he fully believed in her. "I-"

"You're a lot stronger than any of us, I know you have it in you to defeat him. I just saw it a few moments ago" he managed to reply at her curious gaze.

Kaoru looked at him with a renewed determination and nodded. She looked back to see Sano, Misao and Aoshi valiantly continuing to battle. The hunter's numbers were showing signs of weakening. She looked to see where Saitou had been knocked back by Kenshin's attack. _"We can do this" _she thought, _"I can do this."_

The hunter was readying himself once more and angrily looked back towards her and Kenshin. "Forget the slow and painful death, I WANT HIS HEAD" he snarled.

She instantly stood in front of him to face Saitou, her katana in her healed hand once more. "Come and get it you dog" she whispered back.

"SANO WATCH OVER KENSHIN" she ordered of the vampire. Sano took a few steps towards Kenshin and nodded as he continued to slay countless mortals one after another.

Kaoru turned her attention back towards Saitou. Her aching muscles tensed and the hold on the sword turned her knuckles white.

"GATOTSU ISHIKI! (Fang Stab First Stance)" she heard him scream as he advanced towards her.

"_You won't be able to dodge this one" _he smirked to himself.

Kaoru readied herself as he got closer and closer. Misao caught sight of the attack from the corner of her eyes and turned to watch, "KAORU WATCH OUT!"

At the last possible moment, which she'd timed Kaoru blocked his attack, "HADOME (Blade Block)!"

Saitou was left speechless again as the young woman blocked his attack and took hold of the blade of his sword.

She looked up at him with no fear evident in her clear blue eyes, "HAWATARI (Blade Clash)!" With that she thrust forward and with the top of the blade and hit him on the head.

The hunter fell back and lay flat on the ground, immobile from the swift blow he'd received. Kaoru stood over him and positioned the blade at his neck. She looked down at the pitiful sight of him, bloody, broken and defeated. "I shouldn't allow myself to make your death so painless and quick" she seethed. "You should suffer and account painfully for every life you took and destroyed in your years."

He said nothing and only lay there wondering how such a young woman could defeat him.

She grew angry at his unresponsiveness, "ANSWER ME!" she screamed and proceeded to kick him violently in the side of his stomach and face. "YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE, ANSWER ME!"

The only sound he made was the blood gurgling from his throat and spilling down his chin. She looked on frowning at him, "You're pathetic and now finished."

Just then Leejin ran into the room still in his werewolf form. "It's done" he growled at her. She didn't say anything in response and looked back towards Kenshin.

"_Please…" _she begged and saw him finally stir slightly.

Forgetting everything else, she ran over to him and let him rest his head in her lap. "Kenshin?" she asked in concern.

His eyes were still closed and she looked down to see the wound finally closing. The shirt he wore was almost completely soaked in blood. "Kenshin?" she repeated softly.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look up at her, blinking several times to adjust to the light flooding his vision. Finally he smiled letting her know he was back, "Kaoru" he managed to whisper as his hand traveled to her blood stained cheek.

She let his cold fingers pass over her skin and breathed in his musky, gingerly scent now laced with the coppery smell of blood. Just as quickly though his hand fell from her face and his eyes closed once more leaving her frantic. "Kenshin!" she shook him slightly by his shoulders, "Kenshin!"

"He needs blood" Sano yelled from nearby as he continued to fight, his strength returning to him as well as the others.

They were easily cutting down the hunters in their way who in turn looked lost and distraught without the guidance of their fallen leader. Misao ran over to Kaoru and Kenshin while the other three men continued to fight the last of their foes.

"Kaoru we need to get out of here in the next 7 minutes. We rigged the generators and electrical controls with explosives. Megumi has been instructed to detonate them in 7 minutes regardless of anything!" she frantically told her and turned once more to protect her friends against the attacks.

The raven-haired woman looked back at the man lying silently in her arms. Even though his wounds had sealed, his skin was still pale and was cold to the touch. _"He won't make it unless I do something."_ Instinct taking over her thought process; she brought her wrist to her lips.

"_I hope this works" _she thought before clamping her teeth over the skin of her wrist. She could feel the incisors throbbing and her heart rate accelerated. Instantly the newly sharpened and lengthened fangs pierced her own flesh and drew the blood from within. Looking down at the broken skin from the twin puncture marks she saw the dark rich liquid begin to pool there

Without another thought she raised her bleeding wrist to his lips and used her other hand to ease his mouth over the blood. Initially the blood dripped slowly on its own into his mouth and slid down his throat. She looked on growing more concerned with every moment that passed as he showed no response.

Just then Kaoru felt something brush against the pulsing points in her wrist. It felt warm and she could slightly see his throat moving as he began to drink the liquid. A few seconds later she felt it again. His tongue grazed the wounds and tasted the coopery, sweet liquid.

His hands came up to hold her wrist to his hungry mouth and continued to suckle the blood from her body. Kaoru felt the pinch of his fangs descending into the broken skin, piercing a deeper vein and drawing more blood. Her heart raced with anticipation at the feel of him entering her and then drawing himself out.

She threw her head back slightly and closed her eyes at the feel of the warm liquid passing from her body into his. She was warm and her skin tingled as her muscles relaxed. It was taking all her self control to not let out a moan at the feel of his lips and tongue touching her sensitive skin.

She wondered why people always complained of being cold when they were attacked by vampires. At the moment she swore her skin was lightly coated with sweat because of the warmth flooding her body. Her mind whirled about as the world around them melted away. She closed her eyes and continued to feel the warmth from his mouth spreading through her body from the points in her wrist.

"K-Kenshin" she managed to whisper; her eyes still clamped shut.

As if being awoken from a dream, Kenshin's eyes suddenly shot open at the sound of her voice. He looked up to see her breathing deeply and her eyes where closed. He put two and two together and immediately took her wrist from his lips and saw the small wounds slowly start to heal.

"Kaoru" he looked up at her while still lying in her lap. It was astonishing to realize that the young woman had saved him countless times today. And now she nearly let him drain every drop of her blood to revive him.

Instead of being pale though, her cheeks were flushed and sheen of sweat graced her brow as she opened her eyes to look back down at him. "You're alright" she smiled.

"Because of you" he replied smoothly.

Kaoru dreamily looked down at him, her body still slightly weakened and mind hazy from the blood transfusion. Kenshin realized considering the amount of blood she'd allowed him to drink, if she were a mortal she'd be laying in a near coma right now. He thanked her mixed blood for keeping her safe even from him.

Just as he was about to pull her lips towards his, a grumbling noise from behind her took hold of his senses. He tried to clear his mind and focus his returning energy and strength while quietly slipping his hand around the hilt of the sword lying on the ground.

He sat up slightly and wrapped his free hand around her shoulders while concentrating only on the origin of the sound that alerted his senses.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" came the ferocious cry as Saitou came rushing towards them with sword drawn. His face was bloodied along with much of his body, but the cursed man refused to be beaten.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru out of the line of danger and he sprang forth standing in front of her to meet the hunter, sword in hand. His eyes glowed with a renewed strength and more fury towards the single hunter than he could control. A growl escaped his lips as he readied for what he knew would be the final attack.

"AMA KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI (Attack of the Flying Dragon)!"

The occupants of the room turned to watch in awe as the redhead executed the fatal and blindingly fast attack. The very air around the two men broke from the powerful blow of Kenshin's sword as it struck Saitou and ripped his torso in half from the top of his head, down.

The energy and boom from the attack reverberated throughout the room, leaving everyone including Kaoru staring at the panting Kenshin. Saitou's two halves crashed down and splattered on the floor while his face was frozen in an expression of terror and surprise.

"Show off" Sano smirked standing admits the rest of the hunter's bodies.

"We have to move, NOW!" Aoshi instructed.

Kenshin dropped the sword and walked over to Kaoru who still sat on the floor looking up at him, her eyes wide. She was still weak from the blood loss, but was able to stay conscious during the entire ordeal.

He scooped her up in his arms and followed the group out of the room in silence. Her head rested comfortably against his chest and she allowed her heavy eyes to shut once more as his warmth sunk into her skin. She could somehow make out his silent breaths as they seemed to glide through the air instead of running or walking. There was no extra energy left to even open her eyes and see for herself. Instead she trusted him completely with her life and continued to let him carry her to safety.

The group rushed up from the depths of the complex and made their way outside.

"It's gonna blow any minute" Sano informed the awaiting Soujiro. "Eh, you've been busy too I see" he observed of the mass of bodies lying outside the building.

Seconds later several blasts were heard rumbling from deep inside the building and it was engulfed in flames moments after that.

Kenshin turned to Soujiro who spoke before Kenshin could. "I'll see to the rest Battousai."

Kenshin nodded in response and turned to walk away. His attention fell back to the warm bundle in his arms and she slowly began to open her eyes. Gently he crouched down and held her to his chest as she gained her senses. Her body was already quickly reproducing the lost blood.

Kenshin looked down to gaze into her clear blue eyes once more and was reminded of the first time he saw them. Her skin was marred by dirt and blood and her long black hair was tangled and matted around her face, but to him she was still magnificently beautiful.

She blinked a few times and looked back up at him and then at the rubble surrounding them. "You killed him" she turned back towards him.

He nodded, "I couldn't allow your hands to become covered in his filthy blood."

She was silent for several minutes and continued to mull over his words as they slowly sank in. She'd missed the opportunity to make him pay and that pang of regret hit her hard. Her eyes became cloudy with tears and she stole her glance from Kenshin. "I failed" she whispered.

Kenshin instinctively held her chin up to make her face him, "You didn't fail. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. In fact I don't think any of us would be here. You took him on alone and found the strength to defeat him. I'm very proud of you."

A few tears continued to spill down her dirty cheeks and Kenshin happily wiped them away. "It's alright koishi, let it out. It's finally over for him. You can be at peace."

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He affectionately smoothed her tangled hair with his free hand as the other kept her close to his chest.

"You brought me back love. You were ready to give up everything for me. I am eternally indebted to you" he whispered in her ear. After a few uncertain, heart-wrenching moments he finally mustered the courage to ask her, "Will you stay with me?"

Kaoru sat up from hugging him, her hands resting against his chest and looked into his beautiful eyes. She swore they flashed between amber and amethyst for the slightest moment but she was too far enveloped in his embrace to care.

"Yes" she nodded still sniffling and wiping at her tears.

He gave her a genuine smile before pulling her into an embrace and sealing his lips over hers. Her energy still pulsed strongly through him and yet it was nothing compared to the energy she emitted sitting there in his arms.

They both stood up several moments later and approached the rest of the group.

"Damn you two look like all hell" Sano quipped. "Oh and Meg's said there's a ride nearby for us."

Aoshi and Misao parted from their embrace as well to look at the couple. "Yea he's right Kaoru!" Misao laughed.

Kaoru smiled and looked up at Kenshin who in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her support some his weight, "I guess we could use a shower."

She blushed furiously from the comment and glint in his eyes.

"Come on slackers" Sano instructed as they shuffled towards their ride.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked behind the rest of the group; his arm around her shoulders, and her's around his waist. She took one final look back at the rubble and wondered if she was really rid of him.

Kenshin's grip on her tightened reassuringly, "He's gone and you're here with me."

She looked at him and smiled content to believe his words and the look in his eyes. They continued to saunter towards the rest of the group as the sun's early morning rays scattered from beyond the horizon, bathing everything in its golden glow.

"Kaoru" Kenshin softly spoke.

"Hmm?" she smiled and basked in the new warmth of her fresh new life.

"Did you really call me a 'little bitch' that time?"

She thought about his question and after realizing what he was referring to, burst into laughter unable to control the ecstatic high she was feeling. He sounded so innocent by the tone of his voice; it sent her into a fit of giggles.

"No really, because that was bothering me for a bit" he went on.

She only continued to laugh as they reached the black SUV waiting for them.

**THE END**

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

**Thanks to everyone that ever read and reviewed this fic. You are too numerous for me to attempt to list and I wouldn't want to for fear of leaving someone out unintentionally. SO I THANK YOU ALL!**

**People were asking about her father's origins, who he was, was he still alive, etc. I decided to leave that off for POSSIBLY a sequel to this fic. If you guys want it, just ask! LOL Although I do have other ideas brewing that are keeping me up at night until I type them out! **

**I had fun writing this and even more fun reading the numerous death threats telling me to update sooner! Lolz…nice…thanks for that guys! I hope you enjoyed the last bits of the fighting sequences. If you didn't think it was up to par, please don't kill me…it was my first and hopefully I'll get better. But let me know what you think.**

**Well there's something newer up now and I hope you'll enjoy it equally. Although it's not the supernatural genre, I promise to pump it full with plenty of all the 'good stuff' much the same as this one! evil grin**

**And what I mean by good stuff, you'll just have to read and find out!**


End file.
